Le Fils de Stark
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Tony Stark affronte seul le si célèbre terroriste "Mandarin" et lorsque ce dernier arrive à mettre la main sur le Milliardaire, les Avengers décident de sortir de l'ombre pour l'aider! Mais peut-être est-il déjà trop tard pour lui ?
1. Chapitre I : Pour le sauver Lui

**Genre :** Yaoi / Romance

**Rating :** M (NC - 18 ans) Avertissement_ :_ Il est fortement déconseillé de lire cette fic si vous êtes facilement choqué par certains sujets. Me contacter pour en apprendre plus sur le contenu de la fic. (Spoiler)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Marvel, mais je fais comme tout auteur de fic, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en faire ce que je désire... Comme d'habitude.

**Genre :** Non Con / Lemon Yaoi / Drame / Angst

**Couple :** Pour ne pas spoiler la fic, je ne dirais pas quel couple sera présent. (encore une fois...)

**Résumé :** Tony Stark a été enlevé par le Mandarin, le Shield appelle donc un de leurs meilleurs hommes à sortir le Milliardaire de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve, personne ne se doute alors des enjeux de cette libération.

**Chronologie :** Par rapport aux films, cette fic se situe pendant "Iron Man 3", pendant "Thor 2 : Le Monde des Ténèbres" et avant "Captaine America 2 : The Winter Soldier"

**Bêta Correctrice :** eXteRadis

**Note de la bêta:** C'est ma première expérience en correction donc si vous avez des commentaires ou conseils, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!

* * *

**_CHAPITRE I_**

_Pour le sauver Lui_

Pourquoi l'appelait-on aussi tard? C'était un mystère pour Steven Rogers, qui était alors dissimulé derrière un muret, échappant à la vue de la sentinelle qui était juste derrière. Quelque part plus loin, il pouvait voir Natasha, seulement parce qu'il savait qu'elle était là. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir fusionné avec l'ombre de l'arbre derrière lequel elle était, aidée par les ténèbres les entourant. Il n'y avait pas de lune ce soir là, mais tout deux pouvaient parfaitement voir dans la nuit. Lui, grâce au sérum qui décuplait ses capacités et elle, parce qu'elle était habituée à travailler le soir. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ces hommes les voient, ils étaient des félins discrets dans la nuit et même si l'un d'eux les voyait, une flèche plantée dans un point vital les empêcherait de donner l'alerte.

Fury avait insisté sur un point : ne pas se faire repérer jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le Milliardaire. Le Shield n'avait pas pu découvrir ce que le Mandarin voulait exactement à Anthony Edward Stark, peut-être une rançon ou autre chose. Si c'était de l'argent qu'attendait ses ravisseurs, à partir du moment où ils comprendraient que des gens intervenaient de l'extérieur, il y avait de fortes chances que la première chose qu'ils feraient alors serait d'exécuter le génie pour effacer les preuves. Ne pas se faire repérer était leur objectif.

\- Capt, deux sentinelles à trois heures, annonça la voix de Barton.

Il était perché sur un arbre, devenant leurs yeux, Natasha serait leurs oreilles, il fallait qu'ils découvrent où était retenu Tony pour lui venir en aide. D'après Fury, il se trouvait dans un des sous-sols. Ils avaient localisé son arc pour essayer de le retrouver, mais rien n'était sûr : si le Milliardaire était déjà mort, cela n'empêcherait pas l'appareil de fonctionner. Pourvus qu'il soit en vie! Mais quelle idée aussi il avait eu de donner son adresse alors qu'il était devenu la cible de ce fou furieux de Mandarin! Cet homme était un inconscient et ne récoltait que ce qu'il semait.

Steve repoussa toute pensée négative à ce sujet, se concentrant sur son objectif. En reprenant sa mission en cours, il finit par trouver le conduit d'aération. Il fit un signe vers l'arbre et commença à dévisser le panneau. Il laissa la Veuve Noire entrer dans le bâtiment, lui ne passerait pas et de toute façon, il devait surtout fournir une sortie à ses alliés, si l'état de Tony le permettait. Dieu seul savait s'il avait subit ou non des tortures ou autre chose mais depuis le début, ils avaient déjà décidé d'aviser Captain au moment venu et en attendant, il devait chercher des choses utiles ou des informations quelconque.

Un homme approcha et Steve se plaqua dans l'ombre du mur, espérant échapper au regard de celui qu'il identifiait comme le ravisseur du génie arrogant : Eric Savin, un mercenaire qui répondait au plus offrant. Il était dur d'imaginer qu'un homme pareil puisse s'attaquer à l'une des personnalités les plus riches et les plus influentes de ce monde. S'attaquer à Tony Stark équivalait à une déclaration de guerre contre le monde entier, il était l'homme le plus aimé de la Terre, malgré ses frasques fréquentes. L'homme sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et s'en alluma une, s'accoudant à la rambarde pour savourer la nuit. Le blond cherchait toujours à se faire aussi discret que possible, surveillant les mouvements de Savin et réalisant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sortir de briquet...

\- Monsieur, le Mandarin demande des nouvelles de notre affaire, annonça un homme que Steve ne pouvait pas voir.

Le mercenaire ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continuant de regarder le ciel comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'autre importun, il soupira et finit par lui accorder son attention.

\- Il ne veut pas obtempérer, admit-il. J'y travaille mais si ça continue, il va falloir que je trouve des arguments plus "percutants"...

\- Le Mandarin vous a interdit d'user de telles procédures! Avertit l'autre.

\- Alors fait savoir au Mandarin que cela prendra bien plus de temps qu'il l'imagine! Cracha Savin, en se tournant de nouveau vers le muret. Je ne peux pas faire de miracles! Comment veut t-il que je puisse faire obtempérer un mec aussi arrogant que cet enfoiré? Merde!

\- Et la drogue?

La réaction de Savin à cette question fut imprévisible et violente. Il se tourna vers l'homme, disparaissant de la vue de Steve qui en profita pour mieux se cacher et un bruit de coup de poing ce fit entendre, c'était comme s'il le frappait à terre.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un abruti, j'ai tout essayé! Hurla t-il. Va lui dire! Va dire au Mandarin que ce fils de pute ne se laissera pas faire! Que j'ai besoin d'un nouveau moyen! Va lui dire!

L'homme toussa, peut-être du sang. De là où il était, le blond ne pouvait rien voir et tandis que Savin revenait s'appuyer sur la rambarde, l'autre sembla s'éloigner. Est-ce qu'ils parlaient bien de Tony? Le Meneur en avait bien l'impression. Qui d'autre aurait pu mettre dans cet état un homme qui était normalement capable de garder son sang froid? Eric Savin était connu du Shield pour les nombreuses missions qu'il avait mené dans certains pays à conflits. Il avait cependant toujours refusé de travailler pour l'organisation, au grand dam de Fury. Le colonel aurait préféré l'avoir de son coté, malgré tout les méfaits qu'on lui mettait sur le dos.  
L'homme gronda quelques mots que Steve fut incapable d'identifier. Il finit par lancer sa cigarette encore allumée devant lui avant de retourner dans la structure délabrée où ils avaient élu domicile. Cela laissa la voie libre à Captain America qui continua de chercher un passage pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

\- Captain, Stark se trouverait au Nord Est d'ici, annonça la voix étouffée de Natasha.

\- Vivant? Interrogea Steve.

\- Bien sûr! Personne sur cette planète ne peux venir à bout de cet homme, lâcha ironiquement Clint. On demande au Shield du renfort?

\- Il faut d'abord qu'on trouve un moyen de l'atteindre pour assurer sa sécurité, décida le Meneur. Je cherche un passage. Clint, couvre moi. Natasha, tient toi prête à contacter Fury pour qu'il envoie des hommes pour nous extraire.

* * *

Steve était surpris de constater que l'approche de l'otage fut aussi facile, bien qu'il y ait eu quelques soldats entre lui et le Milliardaire. De toute façon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre : il avait déjà passé un peu trop de temps sur l'affaire et avait hâte de ramener le génie chez lui pour reprendre ses missions... Craignant d'entendre cet homme lui raconter quelques blagues de mauvais goût, il avait gardé un souvenir amer de leur première rencontre. Pourtant, Steve avait fait des efforts surhumains pour tenter d'être agréable avec ce mec imbu de sa personne.

La salle, où se trouvait sans aucun doute le génie, était gardée par deux hommes. Steve décida de prendre le risque de se faire voir, utilisant l'effet de surprise pour assommer les deux sentinelles armées d'un coup de bouclier pour l'un et d'un coup de pied bien placé pour le second. Ils étaient cependant prudent : ils n'avaient pas la clefs de la pièce sur eux et le blond dut la forcer pour y pénétrer, il ne tarda pas à entrevoir Tony.

Le lit était renversé et fixé contre les murs par des câbles, ses poignets étaient attachés aux rambardes en ferraille, un bandeau dissimulait sa vue et il semblait inconscient. Steve s'approcha précautionneusement, surveillant les alentours, mais il n'y avait rien ni personne dans la zone, il put atteindre le prisonnier sans mal.

\- Qui est là? Paniqua le brun.

Il s'agita, donnant l'impression de chercher à se dresser, mais ses jambes semblaient incapables de le soutenir.

\- Ce n'est que moi, Stark, calmez-vous : nous sommes venus vous aider! Assura Steve.

Il était torse nu. C'était la première fois que Steve pouvait voir le réacteur arc qui brillait sous le tee shirt du Milliardaire et il trouva cela plutôt étrange. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelques secondes. Fury ne savait qu'une chose à ce sujet : il servait à maintenir en vie le génie. Pour le reste, c'était dur de savoir l'utilité exacte de l'arc. Peut-être servait-il à faire battre le cœur de l'homme ou à autre chose mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Le Meneur décida de se bouger pour pouvoir libérer Tony, arrachant l'entrave qui maintenait son poignet droit et vu la manière dont le brun s'effondra en partie sur lui, il comprit qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir par leurs propres moyens.

L'attrapant à la taille pour qu'il ne tombe pas à Terre, Steve détacha son second poignet et le souleva sans mal sur son épaule pour le mettre dans un coin couvert, où il ne risquerait pas de se prendre une balle en cas d'affrontement. C'était une question de minutes avant que les ravisseurs ne constatent l'infraction.

\- J'ai trouvé le colis, annonça t-il à ses alliés.

\- Tu peux sortir avec lui? Demanda Clint.

Essayer de le porter sur son dos était hors de question. Si les autres le voulaient mort, il serait simple de tirer sur eux en cas de confrontation mais d'ici, le Meneur pourrait défendre leurs positions.

\- Négatif, il semble incapable de se lever, admit-il.

\- Si, je peux parfaitement me...

Ce fut dans une tentative désespérée que le Milliardaire tenta de se lever, mais il glissa sur le sol et s'abandonna contre le mur miteux, soupirant de frustration et de peur. Steve lui retira le bandeau sur les yeux et croisa un regard empli de crainte qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il semblait incroyablement fragile et affaibli.

\- Je protège Stark, faites intervenir le Shield! Décida Steve.

\- Non, pas le Shield! Paniqua le génie en s'agrippant à lui. Ils vont m'enfermer... Ils vont... Pas le...

\- Le Shield est ton allié, Tony. On est là pour t'aider, reste à couvert et on s'occupe de t'évacuer.

Le brun l'observa quelques secondes, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas et un étrange sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres, un très beau sourire qui troubla plus que n'aurait voulu l'admettre le blond. Il le vit reposer sa tête contre le mur et ses yeux se fermèrent. Steve crut qu'il était en train de le perdre, mais en examinant son pouls, il constata que c'était juste la fatigue qui avait prit le dessus sur le Milliardaire. Cette nouvelle preuve de fragilité déstabilisa encore plus le Meneur qui eu réellement envie de protéger cet homme, comme s'il n'avait pas devant lui "Tony Stark"... Comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

* * *

Steve était assis sur une chaise devant le lit d'hôpital où reposait le corps fatigué de Tony. Ils avaient réussi à l'évacuer sans trop de problèmes, mais ils n'avaient pas pu mettre la main sur Savin, ni sur le Mandarin et les documents avaient tous fini en cendres dans une explosion de grenades. Il avait donc été décidé que quelqu'un devait assurer la sécurité du Milliardaire, juste au cas où quelqu'un tenterait de l'éliminer.

Ils ne savaient pas comment s'était déroulé la captivité de l'homme, mais ils tentaient de lire sur son corps ce qui avait pu se passer. Steve en était venu à dire qu'ils l'avaient sans doute affamé, il avait perdu du poids par rapport à leur dernière rencontre, assoiffé, ses lèvres étaient gercées, drogué, d'après les analyses des médecins et son arc dans le torse semblait avoir "bougé". Quelqu'un avait peut-être cogné dedans, en tout cas, un médecin avait dû le remettre en place tant bien que mal. Le pauvre gamin qui avait eu le courage de tenter l'opération était devenu une espèce de héros pour les médias.

\- Rogers? Appela la voix affaiblie du patient.

Le Meneur fut un peu troublé par l'appellation, il se leva pour s'approcher de l'homme installé dans le lit. Il regardait autour de lui, l'air un peu effrayé, son rythme cardiaque s'affolant sur le moniteur, mais il se calma lorsqu'il vit le blond.

\- Vous êtes encore là? Sourit-il.

\- On m'a désigné pour devenir votre garde du corps, admit le blond.

\- Oh, j'espère que vous ne me garderez pas de trop près, tenta le brun.

Sans la moindre conviction, semblait-il, il parut lui même troublé par sa petite blague et se détourna, observant la fenêtre d'où le ciel bleu était visible. Pas besoin de fermer les stores : de l'extérieur, personne ne pouvait voir à travers les vitres teintées, c'était l'hôpital idéal pour les stars ayant besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Questionna le blond.

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai rêvé de cet instant si longtemps et... Maintenant, je ne sais plus...

Il continuait de fixer l'extérieur, mais les émotions semblaient décupler sur son visage, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à les retenir. De nouvelles preuves de faiblesse furent visible et il sembla craquer, passant un bras devant son visage, se protégeant comme il le pouvait, ne semblant plus capable d'utiliser les mots contre les autres. D'une certaine manière, c'était rassurant de le voir "humain" après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Steve s'en voulut de penser cela, parce qu'en le voyant ainsi, il n'arrivait plus à le détester. Sa main chercha celle du brun, la prenant délicatement pour la serrer d'une manière rassurante.

* * *

Tony avait abordé une expression joyeuse en voyant Pepper entrer dans la pièce. Elle lui avait donné un ours en peluche et lui avait parlé de choses et d'autres tandis qu'il restait incroyablement silencieux, tant que la rousse finit par demander à Steve s'il n'était pas abruti par les médicaments qu'on lui administrait par intraveineuse. Le blond ne savait pas ce qu'ils lui donnaient, mais avait bien comprit que ses ravisseurs l'avaient épuisé moralement puisqu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir... Ou bien à l'observer de loin. Il déclara donc à la jeune femme qu'il avait besoin de repos. Cela ne la fit pas partir, au contraire, elle s'assit sur une chaise et prit cette main que le Meneur avait prit l'habitude de serrer quand le brun semblait faire un mauvais rêve. Étrangement, il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse faire la même chose que lui pour réconforter le Milliardaire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rhodes entrait à son tour pour rendre visite à son ami, il laissa cependant la priorité à Pepper. Il se plaça devant la fenêtre comme pour observer la rue dehors, cherchant un moyen d'occuper le temps. Il fallait l'avouer qu'elle était du genre têtue, s'accrochant toujours avec force à la main du patient. Heureusement pour eux, elle finit par partir à cause d'un rendez-vous important pour l'entreprise. Elle s'était penchée sur lui pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de les laisser, les saluant d'un geste simple avant de disparaître enfin de la pièce...

Enfin? Et depuis quand cette femme si charmante lui était devenue si insupportable? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il éprouvé une jalousie à la voir lui prendre cette main?

\- Tony est toujours en danger, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Rhodes, s'adressant directement à lui.

Steve sortit de sa torpeur, cessant d'observer l'homme qui semblait endormi pour porter toute son attention sur Iron Patriot. Que répondre à sa question? Il avait bien dû comprendre que sa présence dans cette chambre était la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre. Il se frotta la nuque, gêné de devoir admettre qu'ils avaient réussi à le sortir des griffes de ses ravisseurs que de justesse.

\- Nous n'avons pas réussi à mettre la main sur l'investigateur, admit-il.

\- Et tu comptes rester avec lui à vie? Sourit de façon très amusée le colonel. J'avais cru comprendre que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé entre vous.

\- Pour le moment, on ne peut pas faire autrement, répondit le blond, amusé. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai deux collègues qui doivent venir me remplacer de temps en temps.

Mais les soucis éprouvés à ne pouvoir aider son ami marquaient son visage. Il s'était senti inutile pendant cette affaire, de ne pas avoir été capable de protéger le génie et de devoir attendre tandis que le Shield déployait tous ses moyens pour retrouver l'homme fautif. Attendre sans rien pouvoir faire était frustrant. Steve le comprenait, il avait vécu une situation semblable à celle ci bien que pour lui, cela s'était soldé par la mort de son ami et que rien ne pourrait le faire revenir.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'échanger de mots. Ils savaient dans quel genre de situation se trouvait le brun et même s'ils ne connaissaient pas encore tous les aboutissants, ne sachant pas ce que les ravisseurs voulaient au génie, cette affaire était loin d'être finie. Ils finiraient bien par aborder le sujet, certes, mais pour l'instant, ils préféraient laisser Tony dans le calme. Ils se contentaient d'agir en tant que garde du corps, Steve au nom du Shield et Rhodes au nom des forces militaires, ça le Meneur en était certain.

* * *

Eric Savin avait peut-être été blessé pendant l'affrontement, c'était même certain, mais il n'y avait plus la moindre marque sur son corps du combat mené quelques heures auparavant, éradiqué par la présence dans son sang d'Extremis. Il n'y avait que ses vêtements déchirés et tachés de sang qui en témoignait et Killian s'amusait à frôler un des trous dans sa manche, là où le tissus avait brûlé sous l'effet de la chaleur intense.

\- Cette bande d'abrutis! Gronda le mercenaire. J'aurais leur peau.

\- Tu n'auras pas vraiment besoin de le faire, assura le scientifique en reportant son attention sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Cela ne gêne pas vraiment mes plans...

\- Mais, Stark...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

Killian tapota sur les touches de son clavier quelques formules compliquées que son acolyte ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais qu'importe, il n'en avait que pour quelques instants. Il savait que son manque de réaction face à la perte de plusieurs dizaines d'hommes devait le troubler, mais à l'origine, déjà, il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Les quelques mercenaires qui s'étaient fait prendre ne diront pas grand chose, ils n'avaient rien à craindre du Shield, sûrement pas les interrogatoires tout du moins et quant aux documents? Ils n'avaient laissé que ceux qui sèmeraient le doute dans leurs esprits.

Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux, se relevant de sa chaise et jetant un nouveau regard à l'uniforme de Savin, irrécupérable. En regardant l'expression de son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de capter l'inquiétude qui brillait dans ses yeux, un sentiment peu commun chez cet homme quasi immortel depuis qu'il avait acquis Extremis. Killian croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Tu avais quelque chose d'autre à me dire? Demanda t-il. J'ai un rendez-vous à honorer.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas demandé qui était venu le sauver, fit-il remarquer.

Cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance : dès le début, ils savaient que le Shield enverrait les meilleurs, ceux dont personne ne connait les noms et ne les connaîtrait jamais, des gens efficaces et discrets qui passent les défenses sans le moindre problème. Ils l'avaient récupéré, ils s'en étaient attendu et ils s'y faisaient très bien.

\- Je t'écoute, soupira t-il.

\- Captain America! Sourit en retour le Mercenaire.

C'était surprenant, mais logique : il fallait un héros pour sauver un autre héros et quoi de plus frappant que d'envoyer l'icône de l'Amerique pour venir en aide à l'homme le plus célèbre de la planète? Certes, celui là ne devait pas être bien loin derrière lui, mais Iron Man restait l'un des chouchou du public, peut-être parce qu'il se montrait plus fréquemment que le timide vieillard d'un autre temps? En tout cas, s'il y en avait bien un qu'on aimait mais qu'on préférait voir le moins souvent possible, c'était bien Hulk. Lorsqu'il faisait parler de lui, ce n'était jamais très bon signe.

\- Il y avait aussi les deux "Agents" qu'on a vu lors de l'attaque, acheva Savin.

Le souvenir de l'attaque de Manhattan revint à Killian : les Avengers, l'équipe de héros qui avait mené le front contre les Chitauris. À priori, cela faisait un moment que certains envisageaient la création de ce groupe. Cela lui fit craindre pour son plan, et s'ils avaient eux le temps de tous bien se connaître? Et s'ils décidaient de se regrouper pour soutenir Stark? Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée que cela se produise.

\- Tu voulais les éliminer? Murmura t-il pensivement. Demande à nos alliés qu'ils t'envoient quelqu'un pour t'aider dans cette quête.

Après tout, eux aussi avaient des intérêts dans l'affaire et vu que Captain America devait être une de leurs cibles, autant qu'ils trouvent un moyen de s'associer pour cette quête. Mieux valait détourner l'attention de ces imbéciles, quitte céder un peu de cet Extrémis encore défaillant. Bientôt, il aurait une formule parfaite qu'il n'utiliserait que pour ses hommes les plus fidèles quant aux autres, autant qu'ils restent dépendant de leur organisation : ils pouvaient peut-être fabriquer un médicament qui ne soigne pas totalement la "maladie"...

Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller à son rendez-vous, laissant son acolyte prendre contact avec leurs alliés et prenant le chemin qui le mènerait jusqu'aux appartements de son hôte le plus précieux, ils devaient parler affaire... Et peut-être un peu plus selon l'humeur de l'homme.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Voilà, je sors une nouvelle série ... Avant de reprendre Alone ... Enfin, j'ai une excuse pour Alone : Bêta toujours absente ! Bref, je sors ma nouvelle fic qui n'es pas une des deux suites que j'avais promise ... Et j'en suis désolée mais voilà, j'ai trouvé une bêta pour celle ci et pas forcément pour mes autres projets ... Mais bon, voilà, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous pensez de ce début d'histoire !

Autrement, des nouvelles de moi ... Bah, je suis aller voir les Gardiens de la Galaxie et ... J'ai ADORER ! J'ai trouvé ça génial, surtout le final, n'est ce pas mes ami(e)s ? Hé hé hé ... Mais j'avouerais que la scène post générique était ... Inutile à mon goût après, on aime ou on aime pas, mais vus qu'elle n'apporte rien de spécial, je ne pense pas me tromper à ce niveau.

Mercredi, je suis aller au magasin pour avoir Captaine America : Winter Soldier et j'avais hâte de le voir le soir, sauf que ma PS3 m'a annoncé qu'une mise à jour était nécessaire pour regarder le disque ... La rage ! Et le lendemain, je l'ai passé à ma meilleures amies pour qu'elle puisse savourer le DVD (et je lui ai passer quasi tout les Marvel que j'avais ... Même le tout premier et "TERRIFIANT" Hulk ... Le premier "récent" hein ...). J'ai pas pensée à lui rappeler que Blade aussi était tirer d'un comic Marvel ...

Alors, pour parler de cette fic ... Je ne saurais qu'en dire pour le moment ... J'ai de l'avance, ils sont en cour de correction, mais je ne diffuserais qu'un chapitre par semaine en espérant ne pas ralentir la cadence et pouvoir également travailler sur d'autre projets. Au sujet d'Alone In The Dark, _eXteRadis_ c'est proposer de la corriger (celle qui corrige cette fic) mais la pauvre ne la jamais lus, la suite devrais peut être prendre un peu de temps avant d'arriver et je m'en excuse !


	2. Chapitre II : Ne plus être sûr

**_CHAPITRE II_**

_Ne plus être sûr_

Dès que les médecins donnèrent leur accord, ils firent transporter Tony à la Tour Avengers sous bonne garde, sachant qu'une fois dans le bâtiment, il serait en sécurité. Pour s'y rendre, ils avaient sortis l'artillerie lourde, les trois Avengers présents et Iron Patriot volant au dessus d'eux et effectuant des ratissages fréquents. Le génie n'avait cessé de dormir ses derniers jours, ses moments de lucidité avaient semblés inexistants et les médecins leurs avaient annoncé que les drogues avaient épuisé son corps plus que le manque de nourriture. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas su les identifier, soupçonnant de nouveaux produits qui pouvaient avoir causé certains autres dégâts dont ils n'aimaient pas évoquer le sujet.

Ils l'installèrent dans sa chambre, sur le lit, Bruce donnant des directives à Jarvis pour le surveiller tandis que les autres commençaient à se réunir, peut-être inutilement, dans le salon. Chacun s'était déjà installé dans une chambre, il ne restait plus qu'à se décider sur qui surveillera Tony et comment créer des affinités les uns avec les autres. Pour qu'une équipe soit efficace, il fallait qu'ils deviennent amis, le problème étant que jusqu'alors, ils n'avaient jamais pu travailler en groupe et pire : Bruce s'obstinait à rester enfermé dans la Tour plutôt que de sortir et quant à Natasha, elle avait tendance à préférer les missions en solitaire.

Après une discussion quelque peu mouvementée entre les Avengers présents, Steve, Natasha, Clint et Bruce, Thor étant toujours à Asgard, ils furent d'accord sur un créneau pour s'entrainer tous ensemble. Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient rien faire avec Tony, celui-ci pourra toujours se rattraper sur les temps de garde que chacun d'eux s'étaient promis de faire.

\- Qui fait la première garde? Demanda Steve.

Il vit alors à quel point les Avengers pouvaient être synchronisé pour s'enfuir en même temps, ce qui était incompréhensible : Tony était encore endormi et ne risquait pas de causer du tort pour le moment. Il soupira et se décida donc à aller dans la chambre du génie, se demandant quand lui-même pourrait se reposer un peu : entre surveiller le Milliardaire et faire ses rapports à Fury, il n'avait plus le temps pour ses entrainements et pour le repos. Certes, il avait suffisamment dormi, mais son corps avait tout de même des besoins qu'il devait combler.

\- Vous ne me lâchez plus, sourit le brun dans son lit.

Il avait encore les yeux fermés donc le blond ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il eu un léger sursaut, lançant un regard gêné au malade qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Voilà, il comprenait mieux les autres : en fait, ils avaient compris que le diablotin ne tarderait pas à sortir de sa torpeur pour émerger et redevenir l'homme taquin.

\- C'est pour votre protection, se justifia sans raison Steve. Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous surveille pour être sûr que vous ne tombiez pas du lit.

Fury avait demandé à être averti lorsque l'homme serait suffisamment en état pour le recevoir et répondre à certaines questions. Cela semblait être le cas, mais Steve décida de ne pas obéir : lui laisser un peu plus de temps lui permettrait sans doute de se préparer aux questions que lui poserait le Directeur du Shield, surtout que les perfusions à côté de son lit témoignaient encore d'une grande faiblesse physique.

Son manque de réponse aussi pouvait être prit en compte : d'habitude, Tony Stark avait toujours quelque chose à répondre. Steve lui jeta un regard, surpris de rencontrer des yeux à demi-clos qui l'observaient comme s'ils essayaient de l'évaluer et tentaient de le sonder au plus profond de lui-même. Cela lui rappela leur première rencontre, lorsque dans le jet, il l'avait regardé de haut en bas en semblant attendre une réaction de sa part. Qu'attendait-il exactement de lui? Ou que redoutait-il de lui? Cela avait-il un rapport avec son père? D'après Fury, le génie était amer au sujet d'Howard.

Dans son esprit, son ami, celui qui avait aidé à créer Captain America, était quelqu'un de bien qui pouvait parfaitement élever un enfant, qui lui donnerait tout ce dont il aurait besoin par son argent. Alors pourquoi semblait-il que cet enfant lui porte tant de rancœur? En tout cas, mieux valait éviter le sujet pour le moment.

\- Si tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le demander, souffla t-il, gêné par l'examen.

\- J'ai besoin de quelque chose, admit le brun.

Évidement, cela aurait été trop beau : Steve venait de lui tendre la perche, inconsciemment, alors Tony n'hésitait pas à la prendre! Il soupira de soulagement, heureux de retrouver quelque chose qu'il connaissait dans l'arrogant, mais fut surpris par l'air perdu qu'il abordait.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de certaines choses.

Là, ce n'était pas bon du tout : était-ce les effets secondaires qu'avaient redouté les médecins à l'hôpital? Des pertes de mémoire? Si c'était le cas, les projets du Mandarin et des Dix Lames devenaient moins compréhensibles encore : s'ils avaient cherché à le faire travailler pour eux, jamais ils n'auraient essayé d'alterner ce qui était le plus précieux chez lui.

\- Explique-moi, encouragea Steve.

\- Je me souviens de certaines choses, mais pas d'autres : je me souviens de Rhodes, mais pas de cette femme qui reste toujours avec moi... Je me souviens qu'on a combattu les Chitauris, je me souviens même de tout les détails de la bataille, mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir des noms de ceux que j'ai épaulé... J'ai oublié certaines choses et ça me...

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Ceux qui ton enlevé?

\- Des injections et des examens, mais je ne me souviens pas comment ils ont fait pour m'enlever, je ne sais plus... Est-ce que j'étais au manoir? Je me rappelle juste d'une explosion à l'intérieur et...

\- Des "examens"? Quel genre d'examen?

\- L'arc, ils l'ont extrait sans le débrancher... Ils voulaient savoir à quoi il servait et comment il fonctionnait.

Cela ne voulait absolument rien dire : pourquoi s'intéresser à l'appareil alors qu'il ne faisait qu'aider à vivre Tony, il existait un modèle bien plus grand maintenant dans la nouvelle centrale qui venait d'ouvrir et... Ils cherchaient à découvrir à quoi servait... "Son réacteur Arc"? Cela n'avait aucun sens.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre, c'était Natasha, elle semblait avoir tout entendu d'après son regard sombre. Elle fit signe à son supérieur de la suivre et bien que Steve hésita, il finit par céder, sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qui se passerait, confiant Tony à la surveillance de Jarvis.

* * *

"Imposteur", voilà le mot qu'avait lâché Natasha d'un air nerveux, sachant sans doute qu'on ne prendrait pas ses soupçons au sérieux, mais personne ne dit rien dans l'immédiat, chacun pesant le pour et le contre. Elle n'avait pas utilisé ce mot à la légère, mais s'en voulait tout de même de croire que l'homme sur le lit ne pouvait pas être Tony Stark : si c'était bien lui, elle aurait des excuses à lui formuler, sauf que...

Il n'avait pas son comportement habituel, ils s'en étaient tous bien rendu compte, sa mémoire qui lui faisait défaut pouvait simplement signifier qu'il préparait le terrain pour expliquer ses lacunes. Ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer ses détails importants, elle en était sûre.

\- Ce n'est pas un imposteur : il porte l'Arc! Fit remarquer Bruce. C'est le sien, celui de Tony Stark... Je l'ai examiné et...

\- Ils auraient pu prendre celui de notre arrogant génie pour le lui mettre et dans ce cas, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, admit Natasha, craignant déjà la réaction de ses amis. Ça voudrait dire que Tony Stark est mort... Sans cet appareil, il ne peut survivre...

\- La ressemblance est trop grande! Argumenta cette fois Clint. J'ai l'oeil pour ce genre de chose et à part sa petite barbichette, c'est bien lui...

\- Nous sommes les mieux placés pour savoir que sur cette planète, chaque individu a au moins six sosies lui ressemblant d'autant qu'ils auraient pu effectuer de la chirurgie esthétique.

Ils s'observèrent mutuellement et elle fut rassurée : ses arguments étaient bon, ils prendraient tous garde à partir de maintenant donc ils ne lui tourneraient pas le dos. C'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour le moment car ce qu'elle craignait le plus, c'est que cet homme, s'il était vraiment un imposteur, ait pour mission de les éliminer un par un.

\- Le Shield a fait un prélèvement sanguin, ils vont comparer les ADN, avoua t-elle. S'il s'agit bien de Tony Stark, nous le saurons bientôt et si c'est le cas, je n'aurais qu'à lui présenter mes excuses.

Steve parut surpris par le retournement de situation, mais elle n'avait cherché qu'à les mettre en garde, c'était son travail après tout de prévenir ce genre de situation.

\- Ce qu'il dit peut être plausible : il pourrait subir des petites amnésies dues aux divers produits qu'on lui a injecté, mais un tel changement de comportement est suspect... Tu ne peux pas le nier...

\- Oui, mais en fait, je dois avouer que je le préfère comme ça, soupira le blond en se frottant la nuque. Je trouve son comportement plus... Sociable et moins irritant.

\- Seulement parce qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps endormi! Fit remarquer Clint. Enfin, on aura rapidement les résultats et si c'est bien lui, faudra penser à lui demander s'il compte un jour reprendre son caractère de merde! Hé, vous pensez que si on lui fait croire qu'il est adorable, ça marchera?

\- On peut toujours essayer! Sourit Natasha.

Un Stark agréable, ça ne serait pas plus mal parce que, oui, pour le moment, le brun était un homme plutôt attendrissant mine de rien, mais c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup? Ça, il était possible de le mettre sur le compte de son expérience en tant qu'otage, il l'avait déjà vécu une fois aux mains d'extrémis, mais là, c'était un autre genre d'homme qu'ils avaient entre leurs mains.

* * *

S'il y avait une chose qu'ils reconnaissaient tous en lui, c'était le fait qu'il soit têtu et malgré les recommandations de Bruce quand au fait de rester tranquillement dans son lit, il avait tout fait pour le sortir de sa chambre et les rejoindre dans le salon le plus souvent possible. Il avait de longues conversations scientifiques avec Bruce, semblait avoir oublier certaines choses importantes et récupérait peu à peu tout ce savoir qu'il avait pourtant déjà aquis.

Il avait du mal avec certaines choses, mais d'autres lui semblaient plus facile à acquérir comme par exemple les formules qu'il emmagasinait avec une rapidité déconcertante, même pour Bruce. Par contre, il avait toujours autant de mal à se souvenir de Pepper malgré ses efforts pour y parvenir et ils avaient du mal à expliquer la situation à la première concernée, ne trouvant pas les mots pour qu'elle ne se froisse pas. Elle semblait si amoureuse de Tony.

Le Scientifique observa le brun qui tentait de retrouver ses souvenirs en regardant diverses photos numériques sur sa tablette, il avait même sorti des albums plus anciens. Bruce ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué par certains d'entre eux, ils l'étaient tous en réalité, mais aucun ne voulait franchir la limite en s'initiant dans l'intimité du génie.

\- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir? Demanda Tony en lui jetant un regard.

\- Ça ne te dit vraiment rien? Interrogea Bruce en s'assayant à coté de lui.

Le Milliardaire jeta un regard à la photo, septique, incertain, reportant son attention sur son ami, il haussa les épaules.

\- Je me souviens, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir pourquoi je l'aime, admit Tony. Je me rappelle pourquoi on l'appelle tous Pepper, mais c'est vraiment ce lien qui me lie à elle que je n'arrive plus à... Capter...

\- Que veux-tu dire? Intervient Steve en s'approchant, posant une main bienveillante sur sa chaise.

\- Elle se faisait harceler par un gars et l'a menacé de lui administrer un peu de sa bombe à poivre qu'elle a dans son sac s'il ne lui foutait pas la paix, continua le brun sans s'arrêter. Ça m'a amusé, alors je l'ai appelé "Pepper" et tout le monde a repris ce surnom sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi je l'appelait comme ça...

S'il pouvait se souvenir de ça, c'est que son état était bien moins alarmant que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, mais quant aux sentiments qu'il ne ressentait plus, il n'y avait pas d'explication et au contraire, pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de cet amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle ?

La réponse se fit violente dans l'esprit de Bruce : peut-être qu'en réalité, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé? Tony était un homme à femme, peut-être avait-il essayé d'être sérieux avec une femme qu'il respectait en espérant que les sentiments se créeraient avec le temps? Si c'était le cas, alors il fallait craindre la réaction de Pepper quand elle se rendrait compte que son petit ami et fiancé ne pouvait plus faire semblant qu'ils étaient un couple modèle.

Le Scientifique décida de chercher toutes les explications à son comportement avant de s'avancer : il ne voulait pas briser un couple par mégarde, surtout si qu'il se pouvait qu'au final, Tony aimait Pepper et que s'il sous-entendait le contraire, il serait dur de reconstruire cette relation si elle se brisait.

\- Que ressens-tu pour nous? Demanda t-il finalement.

\- Hé bien, je ne sais pas si je devrais le dire, admit le Milliardaire en jetant des coups d'oeil à ses alliés.

\- J'ai peur qu'une de leurs drogues n'ait alterné autre chose chez toi, Tony, admit le ténébreux. Si c'est le cas, il faut qu'on comprenne quoi et rapidement pour tenter de prévenir "ça"...

\- On ne peut pas alterner des sentiments, Bruce, soupira le génie en se frotant la tempe. Je me souviens que Natasha me faisait un peu peur, mais que dès le début, je l'ai trouvé charmante et intrigante, mais je m'en méfie... Je me souviens que je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, que j'éprouve une sincère amitié envers toi et une grande confiance... À l'Autre aussi...

Cela aussi, c'était une chose qui ne semblait pas avoir changé : comment pouvait-il faire confiance à une telle créature? Certes, celle-ci le lui avait bien rendu en le rattrapant lors de sa chute du passage, mais tout de même, d'après Bruce, ce n'était pas très prudent de confier sa vie à une créature qui pouvait vous broyer comme un insecte. Il s'en voulut un peu pour ces pensées car au final, Hulk avait contribué à leur victoire sur Loki.

\- Et... Rogers...

Pourquoi le ton de cet homme habituellement si arrogant semblait soudainement se perdre dans une gêne que lui seul comprenait? Bruce chercha en vain le regard de Tony qui se détournait, comme s'il perdait le nord et divers sentiments que le scientifique ne pouvait que comprendre. Lui aussi, il avait dû longtemps garder tout cela au plus profond de lui-même.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Stark, tout le monde sait ici que nous ne nous entendons pas très bien, voulut le rassurer Steve. N'hésite surtout pas.

Il faisait sans doute référence aux diverses discussions où ils se ciblaient mutuellement, ne s'épargnant rien, pas même les insultes. C'était il y a si longtemps dans son esprit à lui et pourtant, il n'y avait pas longtemps que cela c'était produit. Les travaux en ville venaient juste de s'achever, des mois de reconstruction et des milliards investis dans des métros bien mieux sécurisés, cela c'était avéré utile lors de l'attaque.

Tony parut un peu surpris, mais haussa négligemment les épaules, récupérant ses albums avec des mouvements négligés. Il sembla éprouver une douleur au niveau de l'Arc et finit même par lâcher tout ce qu'il avait et posa ses mains contre son torse. Cela inquiéta le Scientifique qui décida d'examiner l'appareil en ouvrant la chemise, surveillant l'état général du Milliardaire, essayant de lui demander comment il allait, mais n'obtenant pas la moindre réponse. Il finit par comprendre que toute l'attention du brun était posée sur l'album ouvert sur le sol.

* * *

Il aurait voulu éviter de regarder ces photos, parce qu'il savait qu'elles seraient douloureuses pour lui. C'est pourquoi il tenta d'éviter de les regarder, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien ressentir en regardant les images d'un passé lointain, mais l'Arc dans sa poitrine semblait vouloir exploser dans son torse. Il savait que ceux qui l'entouraient commençaient à s'inquiéter pour lui, mais le monde autour de lui semblait si loin qu'il n'entendait pas leurs voix.

La malade voulu de se remettre de ses émotions et tenta d'oublier tous les doutes qui subsistaient en lui, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement, troublé de se sentir désarmé par de simples images qu'il avait cru avoir oublié depuis longtemps. Quelqu'un le força à se rassoir sur sa chaise et il put voir Steve ramasser les mémoires d'un temps lointain où l'innocence était encore encrée au plus profond de lui. Ces sentiments étaient plus douloureux encore que ce que lui causait l'Arc à cet instant précis.

\- Tu étais mignon enfant, lâcha Steve sur un ton adouci.

Cette phrase lui sembla si claire dans tout ce brouillard, il haussa son visage vers le blond qui observait les images de cet enfant dont il parlait, il le regarda s'assoir pour observer les photos et cela frappa le brun de plein fouet, c'était bien des images de lui, lorsqu'il devait avoir cinq ou six ans.

\- Et qu'est c'que tu tiens dans tes bras là? Lâcha le blond d'un air moqueur.

Une peluche de Captain America collée contre son torse, il avait ce sourire de gamin fier qui croit que le monde est petit et se résumait à lui, sa famille et ses amis en peluche.

\- Tu étais un de mes petits fans?

\- Oui, j'étais un fan.

Cela sembla surprendre le blond qu'il l'admette aussi facilement, mais il ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qu'il avait représenté pour lui. Plus qu'un héros, plus que des rêves, plus qu'un soutien. Cette peluche était devenue à un moment, quand ses parents l'avaient abandonné, son soutien le plus grand, son protecteur le plus dévoué, son seul allié. Dans les ténébres, elle l'avait rassuré et était devenue sa lumière... Alors le rencontrer en vrai...

Le rencontrer en vrai, c'était peut-être ça qui lui donnait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser? Parce que cela le mettait dans tous ses états ? Il eut honte, ayant l'impression d'être une pucelle devant une grande star du rock et c'était gênant de s'en rendre compte.

\- Je ne te hais pas, je ne te méprise pas, c'est sans doute mon caractère qui te fait penser ça, mais au contraire, tu m'inspires un grand respect, tu m'impressionnes, admit-il, fatigué.

Sa tête chancela, rattrapé par la fatigue sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, se demandant si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec l'Arc dans son torse. Il ne voulait pas manifester la douleur que lui faisait subir l'appareil mécanique mais cela lui demandait d'énormes efforts. Peut-être que s'il se laissait aller et hurlait, ça irait mieux? Il aurait tant aimé se l'arracher pour ne plus avoir à ressentir cette souffrance.

Une main l'aida à se relever pour l'emporter jusqu'à sa chambre, l'allongeant dans le lit et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. C'était Steve, le si serviable Steve. Alors, comme ça, ils ne s'entendaient pas? Pourquoi donc? Il n'en savait rien...

\- On s'entendait mal? Demanda t-il au blond.

\- C'était l'impression que ça donnait, admit-il. Tu ne te souviens pas : tu semblais chercher la petite bête, comme si tu aimais l'idée de me sortir de mes gonds. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce que tu as pu me dire?

\- Mes parents n'ont jamais su me montrer comment exprimer mon amour pour les autres... Ça me fait défaut... Donc, maintenant, tu le sais : je t'apprécie beaucoup, Steven Rogers.

* * *

Steve ressortit de la chambre, troublé par le comportement de son ami, il s'interrogea de plus en plus sur l'homme qu'il avait été pour comprendre ses réactions. Il semblait sincère lorsqu'il disait ne pas savoir exprimer ses sentiments, mais l'entendre avouer qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup ? Cela lui avait fait chaud au coeur, il ne pouvait le nier : Tony semblait être un autre homme, comme si quelque chose avait changé à tout jamais en lui et le blond eut peur qu'il s'agisse d'un imposteur.

Il trouva tout le monde dans le salon et ils semblaient tous rassurés par une nouvelle transmise par Fury sur l'écran. Le Meneur sut que cela avait un rapport avec les tests et comprit également que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : l'homme qui était dans le lit de Tony Stark avait au moins la même ADN que le Milliardaire et il ne pouvait sûrement pas tricher sur ça, vu que c'était des Agents du Shield qui avaient fait le prélèvement et qui l'avait transporté jusqu'à leur labo pour le faire analyser par des collègues.

\- Il n'est pas un imposteur, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous devez vous relâcher, avertit sombrement le Directeur du Shield. Surveillez tout comportement suspect et signalez les moi.

Que redoutait-il donc pour craindre les réactions de Tony Stark? Craignait-il d'avoir perdu l'Iron Man qui se trouvait juste derrière ou bien quelque chose d'autre? Ils n'obtiendraient pas de réponse de lui, ni même de ses agents car Clint et Natasha semblaient surpris lorsque l'écran devint noir devant eux, la jeune femme haussa les épaules et repartit de son côté. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées, mais il avait l'impression que Fury leur cachait une information primordiale.

\- Tu crois que c'est important ce qu'il dissimule? Demanda en toute franchise Steve à Clint.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça à l'air, admit l'Archer d'un air soucieux. Il avait l'air... "Coupable"?

\- Nick Fury, emplit de culpabilité? Ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Bruce.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

En fait, je n'ai pas de chose intéressante à dire ... Sur la fic, je pourrais parler, mais les risques que je lâche des spoils son grand donc peut être vaudrait il mieux que je me taise ? Bah, de toute façon, y a pas grand chose à dire ... Juste demandé ce que vous en avez pensés et pis ... Non, rien d'autre, désolé, j'ai beau chercher, je vois pas du tout ...

La correctrice fait savoir qu'elle es ouverte à toute critique et que ce n'es qu'ainsi qu'elle pourra s'améliorer, alors si jamais vous noter des petites choses, n'hésitez surtout pas à les faires remarquer, pour ma part, je ne peu absolument pas l'aider donc à par vous qui lisez les mots ... Après, si vous ne notez rien de particulier, bah, merci d'avoir regarder ! XD

Je reprend les cours demains, normalement, aucune de mes fics ne sera toucher par cela, j'arriverais à gérer mon temps et même si Alone reprend, vus l'avance que j'avais sur l'autre fic, ça devrais aller sans que personne ne voie de trouble. J'ai des fics en cours d'écriture, mais leurs publication ne sont pas prévus avant un moment encore.

Merci de m'avoir lus et à la semaine prochaine ! ^^


	3. Chapitre III : La Mort Frappe

**_CHAPITRE III_**

_La Mort Frappe_

\- J'aimerais sortir, lâcha Tony, assit sur la table basse.

Cela fit l'effet d'une bombe sur tout le petit groupe chargé de sa surveillance, Natasha garda son calme légendaire de même que Clint, mais Bruce en laissa tomber sa tasse au sol et Steve lâcha une exclamation surprise, Rhodey, qui les avait rejoint sous l'ordre de ses supérieurs, avait lâché un énorme "quoi?".

\- J'étouffe ici, admit le Milliardaire, gêné. J'ai besoin de sortir, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou...

\- Tony, on n'a pas réussi à attraper tous ceux qui t'ont enlevé, soupira Rhodey en se frottant la nuque. C'est trop risqué pour toi de sortir.

\- Je sais, mais...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'air frais, peut-être de voir un peu plus que sa chambre ou le salon. Natasha pesa le pour et le contre et finit par se plier à la solution la moins contraignante, elle lui proposa d'aller sur le balcon : la Tour était le bâtiment le plus élevé des alentours, il suffirait qu'elle surveille les appareils volants et qu'elle l'empêche d'approcher du vide.

Tony accepta avec un sourire enfantin ravageur et encore une fois, elle eut l'impression de découvrir cette personne devant elle, elle ne le craignait plus, mais n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir le Milliardaire pour lequel elle avait joué les secrétaires. D'habitude, son instinct ne la trompait pas, mais Fury avait été clair, sur les dix échantillons de sang qu'ils avaient prélever et fait transporter par dix agents différents vers dix laboratoires différents tenus par dix laborantins, tous avaient donné le même résultat : c'était Tony Stark ! Bien sûr, l'Espionne avait omis de dévoiler le nombre de test effectués, c'était une précaution en cas d'infiltration...

Steve les suivit de près tandis que le brun s'asseyait sur le sol. Il savoura le soleil qui caressait sa peau devenue pâle à force d'être privé de cette lumière, elle semblait lui redonner vie. Son sourire sembla sincère cette fois, le reste du temps, il se forcait pour éviter de les inquiétés.

Ils finirent par décider de faire un barbecue, chacun prenant plaisir à manger des morceaux de viande un peu trop cuits parce que personne ne semblait être en mesure de surveiller le temps. Chacun d'eux racontaient des anecdotes quelconques sur un vécu, le genre de choses que l'on échange facilement comme la première randonnée de Scouts ou bien le premier baiser dans un camp de vacances. Clint raconta que ses exploits d'archer avaient rendu jaloux ses camarades qui lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Bruce parla de fonte de guimauve qu'il aimait caraméliser et qu'il partagait toujours avec une de ses amies d'enfance. Rhodey raconta une amourette qui est oublié trop rapidement.

Natasha n'avait rien à raconter, son enfance était loin d'être comparable à celle de ses amis, elle resta muette, se contentant d'afficher un petit sourire indéchiffrable en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être jalouse de ces enfances heureuses dont ils n'avaient pas honte.

\- Je ne pouvais pas aller en camp de vacances, admit Steve gêné en se frottant la nuque. J'étais faible de constitution et je tombais malade pour un rien... À cause de ça, les autres enfants me méprisaient. Je n'avais qu'un seul ami, Bucky...

\- C'est bien mieux que moi, sourit nerveusement Tony. Quand j'étais petit, je n'avais pas d'amis : j'étais trop intelligent pour suivre le programme scolaire normal... Et j'ai fini par avoir un ami imaginaire!

Il paraissait gêné de l'avouer, Natasha décida d'intervenir.

\- Je n'avais pas d'amis non plus : j'étais une vraie petite peste à l'époque et j'étais vicieuse avec tout le monde! Une petite princesse qui piquait une sacrée crise si je n'obtenais pas ce que je voulais!

\- Vous savez que vous nous tendez de sacrée perche? Fit remarquer Clint. Natasha, une princesse ? Et ta formation d'espionne? Et vous, comment il s'appelait votre ami? Et...

Steve lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête pour le faire taire, ce fut efficace, il se mordit la langue pour se taire, mais ça se voyait qu'il la lui reposerait et en ajouterait des tonnes derrière.

\- Gregory, il s'appellait Gregory ! Répondit Tony avec un sourire naïf. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il est devenu, un jour, il a disparu.

\- Normal, il n'a jamais existé ! Souligna l'Archer qui se prit un autre coup. Hé, c'est lui qui nous tente! Pour une fois qu'on peut le taquiner nous!

Ils en rirent, même si au final, Tony sembla triste. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle put lire de la colère dans son regard, mais ce fut si bref qu'elle crut avoir imaginé cela. Natasha ne savait pas si elle préférait ou non se tromper à ce sujet.

* * *

Pepper fut surprise de voir tout ce beau petit monde assis sur la terrasse, certains emmitouflés dans une couverture et elle ne savait pas si elle devait approuver ou non. Pour elle, son petit ami était encore faible et la fraicheur de la nuit à peine tombée pouvait être dangereuse pour lui. Elle n'était pas le seule à le penser vu qu'il avait une couverture et que Steve tentait de lui refiler la sienne, lui rappelant qu'il avait le sérum pour le protéger du froid.

La gêne qu'affichait le brun emplis de jalousie la rousse qui se manifesta d'un petit toussotement, consciente que le geste n'avait échappé à personne et que même Rhodey s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Ils le savaient tous que ces gestes étaient déplacés, mais ils ne faisaient rien, comme s'il était tout naturel que Tony l'ai oublié elle! Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse faire une telle chose, elle s'approcha de son fiancé et s'assit à coté de lui.

\- Tony, est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Si tu veux, répliqua t-il sur un ton soumis.

Pourquoi semblait-il se forcer à rester avec elle? Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle ne savait pas comment le lui faire comprendre. Il semblait heureux de passer du temps avec les Avengers alors qu'il les connaissait bien moins qu'elle, pourquoi? Pepper soupira en lui pressant amicalement le bras, l'encouragant à le suivre un peu plus loin, n'ayant pas envie qu'ils les écoutent parler. Elle savait déjà à quel point Natasha pouvait se montrer indiscrète, autant ne pas leur en donner d'avantage l'occasion.

Pendant plusieurs instants, elle fut la seule à tenir la conversation, Tony s'emmitouflant dans sa couverture en la reniflant, comme s'il cherchait une odeur, semblant bien loin d'elle.

\- Tony, tu me le dirais si je t'ennuyais? Demanda t-elle.

\- Non, je ne vous le dirais pas, admit-il franchement.

\- Je ne te comprend plus! Qu'est-c'qui t'es arrivé?

\- J'ai été enlevé, abandonné par les personnes en qui je croyais le plus et laissé pour mort...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Tony? On ne t'a pas abandonné! On a tout fait pour te retrouver et le Shield a envoyé les meilleurs pour te sauver... Nous avons tout fait pour te sortir rapidement de...

Il dévia en allant s'accouder à la rambarde, son regard se perdant dans le vide intersidéral au-dessus d'eux. Cela aurait put être très romantique, mais elle avait sincèrement l'impression que le brun lui reprochait quelque chose. Elle avait pourtant fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui venir en aide et avait usé de toute son influence possible. Elle se plaça à coté de l'homme toujours aussi rêveur, posant sa main sur la sienne, essayant de retrouver son fiancé.

\- Tony, ne fait pas comme si je n'étais pas là, je ne supporte pas que tu m'ignores...

\- Tu es là, je ne peux pas t'ignorer, mais... Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant. Je ne peux pas faire semblant de t'aimer alors qu'en réalité, la personne qui me tient vraiment à coeur... N'est pas si loin que ça.

Pepper était loin d'être une idiote, elle comprit tout de suite à qui il faisait référence et son coeur s'emplit de rancune et de colère. Être oublié et aussitôt remplacé par un homme, c'était insultant et elle avait l'impression d'être dévalorisée.

\- Cela te dégoûte, constata t-il. Tu n'aimes pas l'idée que je puisse aimer un homme plutôt que toi?

\- Non, je...

\- Pas la peine de mentir... Je le vois dans tes yeux... C'est facile de savoir quand un être humain ment parce que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme...

Il se tourna vers elle, frôlant une mèche rousse de ses cheveux et lui souria d'un air désolé.

\- C'est normal que tu sois jalouse, que tu éprouves de la colère et que cela puisse te dégoûter, si tu savais ce qu'il y a au plus profond de mon âme... Tu serais horrifiée par ce qu'elle contient...

Pepper ne pouvait détourner le regard de ses yeux brun qui l'observaient, troublée par ses paroles, par l'expression de son visage... Le reflet de son âme... Était-ce vrai? Parce qu'elle voyait quelque chose d'étrange dans ces prunelles chocolat, ce n'était pas de la douceur ou de la bienveillance comme le laissaient entendre ces paroles, c'était...

\- Je suis désolé, Pepper, mais je crois que c'est une rupture définitive, décida t-il.

\- Non, attend, Tony, tu te dois de nous laisser une seconde chance.

Il se détourna d'elle en lâchant simplement un "adieu"...

Cela allait donc se finir ainsi? Non, impossible, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, il ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire que c'était fini alors qu'il n'avait fourni aucun effort, elle allait se battre jusqu'au bout! Jusqu'à l'heure de sa mort.

Qui arriva la seconde suivante...

* * *

L'après-midi, il ne s'était rien passé de particulier, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils se relâchèrent quelques secondes pour se parler les uns les autres. Clint finit par tourner le regard vers le couple, qui n'en était plus vraiment un et il prit peur en les voyant si proche du vide, il se leva pour leur demander de s'écarter de la rambarde et revenir près d'eux quand le drame se produisit.

La scène fut d'une incroyable clarté pour lui : quelque chose sembla sortir de la tête de Pepper, éclaboussant de sang Tony qui sembla incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Il regarda la jeune femme tomber en arrière, la tête déformée par l'impact de balle. Le premier soucis de Clint fut alors d'écarter l'homme de la ligne de tir, l'attrapant au bras pour le tirer vers lui, se jetant sur lui pour être sûr de le protéger tandis qu'un projectile se ficha dans la vitre blindée, très vite suivi d'un autre. D'après la trajectoire, le tireur était sur un immeuble en bas.

Combien de temps avait-il attendu là-bas que la cible se présente d'elle-même? Des heures? Peut-être des jours? En tout cas, il s'était montré patient et cela avait payé, mais Tony était sain et sauf et Pepper était allongée au sol, une flaque écarlate se formant jusqu'au point qu'elle toucha les doigts du brun. Il semblait encore avoir du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, ses yeux s'écarquillant devant le spectacle jusqu'à ce que Natasha et Steve les aidèrent à se lever pour les mettre en sécurité dans la Tour.

\- Pepper? Appela le brun, tandis qu'il était tiré de façon vulgaire sur le sol.

Malgré l'état de la jeune femme, Clint l'attrapa pour l'emporter avec lui, conscient que si des hélicoptères de télévision captaient l'image, elle serait retransmise à travers le monde. Peu importe que cela le tache de rouge, l'Archer s'en fichait et il entra dans le salon, la déposa au sol et la recouvra d'une couverture pour épargner le spectacle au brun. Il semblait perdu, toujours incertain de ce qui s'était passé, Bruce veillant sur lui.

\- Clint! Appela Natasha.

Elle était dans l'ascenseur avec Steve et Rhodey, il fallait qu'ils trouvent qui avait fait ça et le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais était-ce prudent de laisser le Milliardaire avec Bruce? Quel question! C'était remettre le génie entre les mains de Hulk et personne au monde n'oserait affronter la créature! L'Archer rejoignit ses alliés dans l'ascenseur, examinant les analyses de trajectoire que leur transmettait Jarvis sur l'écran. Ils chopperaient le salaud qui avait fait ça!

* * *

Ils trouvèrent l'immeuble sur lequel le Sniper s'était positionné et même s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, Clint ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer qu'il était extrêmement doué. Il avait tout abandonné là, l'arme du crime, les douilles, les traces de pas, mais d'après Natasha, il devait porter des gants et quant à l'arme, sûrement un modèle intraçable, elle semblait soucieuse face à cette découverte. Steve se pencha pour ramasser une des douilles, l'examinant entre ses doigts d'un air pensif. Quelqu'un qui laisse son arme pour gagner du temps? Un tueur à gage? Peut-être que les ravisseurs de Tony avaient cherché à le faire taire? Dans ce cas là, pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour tirer?

Sept impacts dont un ayant touché Pepper et, d'après ce que leur avait transmis Bruce, un avait frôlé Tony. Les autres avaient fini dans la vitre blindée parce qu'ils avaient loupé la cible. Le couple était resté plusieurs instants à portée, le tueur avait-il espéré que d'autres viennent proche de la rembarde? C'était fort probable...  
Peut-être avait-il simplement changé de lieu...

\- On se met à couvert! Ordonna le Meneur.

Personne ne contesta l'ordre, chacun se jetant derrière le mur et dégainant inutilement leurs armes. Captain n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde, le temps lui était compté, sauf qu'il devait savoir que jamais il n'aurait eu le temps de venir pour l'attraper, même si le tireur avait récupéré ses affaires. Il était sûrement proche d'eux à les attendre justement.

\- Rhodes, ratisse les alentours : le Sniper nous a peut-être pris pour cible, annonça t-il à l'oreillette. Prends garde à toi, tu es peut-être visé toi aussi.

\- Très bien, je vais voir si je peux trouver cet enfoiré! Assura le colonel.

Sauf que Steve était sûr que c'était déjà mort, si cet homme était assez malin pour leur tendre un piège, il n'attendrait sûrement pas sur place en ayant perdu de vue ses objectifs. Il devait déjà avoir mis les voiles.

\- Steve, je crois savoir à qui ont à affaire, admit Natasha par le communicateur.

\- À qui? S'enquit le blond.

\- The Winter Soldier...

* * *

Winter Soldier, un fantôme à qui l'on attribuait un bon nombre d'assassinats. Certains disaient que c'était juste parce qu'ils ne savaient pas qui avait tiré puisque cela s'étalait sur plusieurs décennies et qu'il était impossible qu'un tueur à gage reste en service aussi longtemps. Steve prit la chose de manière réfléchie : un sniper en voulait à la vie du Milliardaire et celui-ci n'avait pas laissé la moindre trace, un fantôme qui correspondait parfaitement à la description du "Winter Soldier", mais cela ne les aidait en rien concernant les motifs de cette tentative.

Ils laissèrent aux Agents du Shield les bons soins d'examiner la scène de crime tandis qui retournaient auprès de leurs alliés. En haut, Rhodey continuait tout de même de survoler le périmètre pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait rien d'anormal nul part, Jarvis examinant déjà les images reçues et mettant de côté les comportements suspects que les Avengers devraient évaluer. Il effectuait déjà une base de données concernant les alentours des immeubles où ils avaient retrouvé le tireur.

Tony était toujours installé sur le canapé où ils l'avaient laissé, Bruce tentant de nettoyer le sang sur son visage. Le plus troublant était le manque de réaction du brun aux attentions de ses amis qui lui demandaient comment ça allait. Il finit par les écarter et rejoignit sa chambre tandis qu'ils échangeaient tous des regards interrogatifs. Steve se porta volontaire de façon muette pour aller le voir et sonder ses réactions. Il était simplement assit sur le bord de son lit, examinant ses mains pleines de sang.

\- Tony, ça va? Demanda t-il.

\- Non, quelque chose cloche chez moi, soupira le brun. Je ne comprend plus rien du tout... Elle vient de mourir, n'est-ce pas? Elle est morte, juste sous mes yeux?

Steve ne pouvait même pas le réconforter en lui annonçant que celui qui avait fait ça payerait pour son crime, ils l'avaient loupé et avaient même dû laisser passer l'occasion de le localiser sous peine de devenir eux aussi des cadavres.

\- On attrapera l'enflure qui a fait ça, assura t-il tout de même.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais cela me fait ni chaud, ni froid...

Steve fut surpris par l'aveu et lorsqu'il vit son regard se lever vers lui, il se sentit désarmé par l'expression torturée de son visage.

\- Sa mort ne me fait rien! Admit-il, horrifié par son propre aveu. Pourquoi? Je la connais depuis des années! Steve, est-ce que je suis redevenu comme avant? Est-ce que je suis de nouveau ce foutu "Marchand de la Mort"?

Il leva, désespéré, ses deux mains écarlate.

\- Mes mains, elles sont pleines de sang!

Steve, qui ne put rester plus longtemps immobile, se dirigea vers lui en attrapant la couverture tombée au sol et s'en serva pour recouvrir les mains de son ami. Il ne savait pas comment le réconforter, ni même quoi dire pour apaiser cette étrange douleur qui semblait prendre racine chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enfoncer vers les ténébres de la sorte mais il aurait dû laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre qui serait plus apte à réagir face à ce genre de situation.

\- Tout s'est passé trop vite Tony, lâcha t-il, incertain sur ce qu'il disait. Tu ne réalises pas encore ce qui vient de se passer... Et non, tu n'es pas redevenu le Marchand de la Mort !

\- Tu ne m'as pas connu à cette époque, comment pourrais-tu savoir si...

\- Cet homme est mort lorsqu'il a été enlevé par Raza! Le coupa le blond. Il a disparu à tout jamais pour laisser place à un homme qui a grandi intérieurement! Tony, tu ne te souviens pas? Tu étais horrifié de ce qu'on faisait avec tes armes et tu a tout fait pour démenteler toi-même ces armements!

L'homme sembla rester incertain, observant la couverture qui dissimulait toujours ses mains. Steve n'essaya pas d'effacer les taches pour l'instant, sachant que le rouge était difficile à effacer. Il en avait fait l'expérience pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.

\- J'ai vu un reportage d'un enfant qui a vu "naître" Iron Man, sa première véritable intervention, admit-il. Il expliquait que son père était sur le point de se faire exécuter... Il le voyait déjà mort dans son esprit. Et puis, du ciel est tombé cet homme de métal... Qui les a tous sauvés. Iron Man aurait pu se contenter de détruire les armes qu'il avait créé, mais il a prit le temps de sauver ces personnes, et même si le geste semble anodin, c'était gâcher l'effet de surprise de l'effectuer...

Ces paroles semblèrent le troubler d'avantage encore, il détourna le regard, gêné et Steve retira le drap, serrant ses mains et tachant les siennes par la même occasion.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai les mains tachées de sang : à l'époque, on a fait de moi un héros, mais je tuais des ennemis... Les héros d'un camp sont les assasins de l'autre... Mais je fais ce que je peux pour me racheter et tant que tu feras de même, tant que tu n'oublieras pas que tes mains sont pleines de sang et que tu feras tout pour te racheter, tu seras quelqu'un de bien ...

\- Tes mains ne sont pas tachées de sang...

\- J'ai tué des êtres humains au nom de la Justice... Au nom de mon pays... Mais la guerre reste la guerre, nous l'avons emporté, donc j'ai été un héros, mais si l'autre camp l'avait emporté, je serais devenu le monstre qui a tué des personnes... Je ne suis pas loin de toi, Tony, quoi que l'on puisse dire de moi...

Il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, dévorant chacune de ses paroles. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les siens et il sembla plus paisible, son regard se baissant sur ses pieds et des larmes menaçant d'apparaître sur le coin de ses yeux. Steve se sentit coupable à son tour, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver adorable alors qu'ils auraient dû être en deuil. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, il découvrait tant de chose chez cet homme, de cicatrices insoupçonnées et il avait hâte d'en découvrir d'avantage.

Le blond l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour passer ses mains sous l'eau du robinet, massant les doigts pour effacer l'écarlate qui commençait à sécher. Il usa de gestes doux et délicats pour se faire. S'il n'arrivait pas encore à réagir à la mort de Pepper, c'était peut-être parce qu'il était en état de choc? C'est en tentant d'effacer le sang sur sa joue qu'il découvrit la plaie dessus, une qui n'aura pas la moindre conséquence, juste une caresse qui laissait glisser quelques gouttes timides. Un peu de désinfectant et un pansement pour la forme, c'était réglé.

\- C'est ironique, je lui disais justement que je n'arrivais pas à faire semblant de couler le grand amour avec elle, soupira le brun en détournant le regard. Que j'étais sûr d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

L'ironie pouvait être assez crue de temps en temps, mais pour toute réponse à cette phrase, Steve ne put répondre qu'un vague "Ha?", espérant que le sujet s'achèverait là. Il ressentit un pincement au coeur qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à identifier et qu'il se refusa à analyser dans l'immédiat, préférant se concentrer sur le bien être de son ami. Il fallait éviter qu'il ressasse tout cela pour le moment parce que son regard semblait rempli d'un espoir qu'il retenait au plus profond de lui même, ses yeux posés sur le blond dans une attente emplit d'impatience. Que voulait-il? Une question? Autre chose? Steve se refusa à faire quoi que se soit, n'ayant pas envie d'avoir un geste déplacé en croyant bien faire, il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur : **

Bam, dans les dents ! Vous attendiez vous à la mort de Pepper ? Peut être, mais pas à ce qu'elle arrive aussi violement, n'est ce pas ? Niark niark niark ! Et vous ne vous attendiez peut être plus à ce que le chapitre arrive ... Et bien si : j'ai commencé à le préparer ce matin et j'ai dus partir, j'avais d'abord écrit le passage sur Alone donc je l'ai posté dès que je suis rentré, mais j'ai eu quelques trucs à faire et, finalement, il n'arrive que maintenant, j'espère que vous aurez eux le temps de le lire ... Disons que j'avais faim, que je me sentait sale et que je me suis dit que vous seriez indulgente ... (dit elle alors qu'elle avait quand même préparer l'armure au cas où ...). Je suis pas mal occupé, j'ai eu du mal à avancer sur mes projets ... J'ai même prit un peu de retard par rapport à ce que j'envisager de faire ! Je l'avoues clairement ! Mais je n'abandonne pas, si jamais j'ai trop de mal, je le ferais savoir et je poserais au fur et à mesure, mais mes bêtas et mes amies sont pas mal motivante donc sa devrait le faire et je le sens, cette semaine sera plus facile à encaisser moralement !

J'ai presque finit la suite de Unchained, j'ai une volontaire pour la faire, j'ai presque finit la suite de "Âme Ténébreuse", j'ai une volontaire, j'envisage de me plonger à fond sur Le Fils de Stark pour être sûre de la finir et je sais que j'ai promis une suite à "In The Past", mais il faut que je trouve une idée bien ficeler ! X3 Surtout que je vais faire une fics où j'vais bien me défouler ! Na !

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapitre IV : Reprendre sa vie

**_CHAPITRE IV_**

_Reprendre sa vie_

\- Winter Soldier est une légende! Soupira Clint à l'encontre de Natasha.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai eu affaire à lui! Répliqua t elle amèrement.

Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur ce point, l'Archer avait tendance à ne pas croire aux racontars qui aimaient grossir les exploits de cet homme fantôme que la rousse avait pourtant déjà bien croisé un jour, une cicatrice le lui rappelant. Elle aussi s'était toujours imaginée que ceci n'était qu'une belle farce, le genre de truc qu'on raconte aux petits nouveaux en leur disant "attention, si tu croises sa route, t'es un homme mort"! Un agent si fort, rapide et habile qu'il valait mieux éviter d'être entre lui et sa cible.

Clint ne pouvait pas croire qu'un être pareil puisse exister, parce qu'ils n'arrivaient à trouver aucune information sur lui, qu'il ne laissait jamais de trace, qu'il était ce qu'il était, une ombre se faufilant discrètement jusqu'à sa proie pour la dévorer en silence et repartir aussitôt. Elle préféra cesser tout débat et reporta son attention sur l'écran où Jarvis faisait défiler les images des caméras, persuadée qu'un jour, elle pourrait lui rabattre le clapet.

Finalement, elle tomba sur l'image d'un homme que son coeur sembla reconnaître, son sang se glaça dans ses veines et elle cessa de respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il était dissimulé sous une casquette, mais jamais elle n'oublierait ce corps qui s'était dressé juste au dessus d'elle. Son regard sombre l'avait examiné avec une froideur telle qu'elle avait cru qu'elle était déjà morte, mais il avait baissé son arme et était parti comme si elle n'existait pas. Combien de temps était- elle resté immobile, ne trouvant pas la force de se relever? La blessure n'y était alors pour rien, mais Natasha avait oublié comment vivre pendant ce moment de doute...

\- C'est lui! Admit- elle en se levant de sa chaise. C'est Winter Soldier !

\- Arrête avec cette histoire! Soupira Clint, agacé.

Steve et Rhodes la prirent au sérieux, ils observèrent l'homme quelques secondes avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre, devant se sonder l'un l'autre par rapport à leurs impressions car les mouvements de l'inconnu laisser soupçonner certaines choses sur lui.

\- Il n'a pas le matériel sur lui, fit remarquer le colonel. Quelqu'un l'aurait déposé avant ?

\- Si c'est le cas, je crains savoir de qui il s'agisse, admit Jarvis en dévoilant d'autres images.

Eric Savin apparut sur l'écran, portant une valise qui correspondait à la taille de l'arme trouvée, il prenait son temps et ne semblait pas craindre d'être reconnu, s'attardant pour allumer une cigarette.

\- Pourquoi veulent- ils tuer Tony maintenant alors qu'ils avaient largement le temps de le faire?

Demanda distraitement Steve. Ce n'est pas logique...

\- Peut -être parce que Tony en sait plus qu'il le pense? Proposa Natasha, incertaine. Il a oublié certaines choses et une de ses informations concernerait ces hommes? Ce qu'ils cherchaient et leurs objectifs ?

\- Alors on est mal barré : il n'arrive pas à récupérer certains de ses souvenirs, intervient Bruce. Ceux qu'il n'a pas retrouvé sont probablement perdu et il est encore trop instable moralement pour qu'on ne fasse quoi que se soit...

\- Hé, attendez deux secondes! Intervient Clint en se levant pour s'approcher d'eux. Si la cible, en réalité, c'était Pepper et non Tony ?

\- Pepper ? Lâcha Natasha, incertaine.

\- J'ai analysé les trajectoires des balles sur les caméras, la balle qui a frôlé Tony, si elle avait bien été tirée, lui aurait transpercé le crâne... Et quand il n'était plus dans la trajectoire, plusieurs balles ont été tirés d'un coup.

\- Un bluff ? En déduisit Steve.

Clint acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, persuadé d'avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose mais Natasha ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Si Winter Soldier avait voulu tuer Stark, il serait mort, mais c'était la jeune femme qui était allongé par terre, attendant qu'un sac noir ne l'enveloppe pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa prochaine demeure. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait- il tuer Pepper Potts?

Les souvenirs d'un passé lointain reviennent à Natasha, alors qu'elle était infiltrée à Stark Industries sous les ordres de la nouvelle directrice, celui de la chute de Justin Hammer qui avait promis de se venger... Sauf que c'était un peu hors norme : Savin avait travaillé pour le Mandarin lors de d'enlèvement de Tony, il était un mercenaire, certes, mais pouvait- il changer de patron comme de chemise? Sûrement pas, cela démolirait sa réputation. Ils avaient peut- être trouvé un intérêt commun à travailler ensemble? Peut- être que Pepper était considérée comme une ennemie par ce terroriste?

La rousse hésita à faire part de ses soupçons à ses amis, consciente qu'ils ne feraient que renforcer leurs troubles quand à cette affaire. Ils doutaient déjà de la personne cible, autant ne pas mettre plus de désordre en parlant de Hammer sans avoir une idée qui expliquerait de façon claire et logique cette association douteuse.

* * *

Killian était au téléphone depuis un moment, parlant avec son interlocuteur des derniers évènements et le félicitant d'avoir agit avec tant de rapidité. Il fut un peu déçu qu'ils n'aient pas put se débarrasser de plusieurs de leurs ennemis à la fois, mais les Avengers étaient des personnes prudentes qui avaient flairé le piège. Il était hors de question pour leurs alliés de perdre leur marionnette si efficace, il ne pouvait que les comprendre, cela l'aurait embêté lui aussi de perdre la sienne, surtout qu'il s'y était attaché.

\- Votre jouet est venu jusqu'à moi, admit finalement le chef d'entreprise. Que suis- je sensé faire avec lui ?

\- Nous vous laissons le choix : vous pouvez le garder et l'utiliser pour tenter d'éliminer les Avengers ou simplement lui demander de veiller aux bon soins de votre invité, annonça la voix de son allié.

\- Je préfère veiller moi -même sur lui.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas constamment être avec lui, surtout que maintenant, les choses vont accélérer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il vous obéira tant que cela est dans notre intérêt.

\- Est -ce un nouveau cadeau? Sourit- il étrangement.

Son regard se posa sur l'homme qui se tenait immobile devant lui, il voyait en cette créature un cobaye parfait, mais savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de l'utiliser de cette manière. Au mieux, il pourrait lui faire quelques prélèvements pour voir ce que les scientifiques d'Hydra avaient fait de lui.

\- Vous vous êtes déjà lassé du précédent? Ironisa la voix au bout du combiné.

\- Disons qu'il se trouve un peu loin, dans l'immédiat...

\- Vous savez parfaitement que vous le retrouverez bientôt, il va falloir que vous commenciez à l'approcher de manière "officielle" et que vous lui proposiez toute votre aide pour cette épreuve difficile et éprouvante. N'oubliez pas qu'il ne vous reconnaîtra pas...

Ce qui était embêtant pour lui, depuis qu'il était devenu un célèbre homme d'affaire, il avait du mal à encaisser ce genre de coup. Il saluât négligemment son interlocuteur et reporta son attention sur Winter Soldier, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui demander. Tenter une nouvelle fois de tuer les Avengers? Savin semblait sûr que c'était voué à l'échec, ils étaient sur leurs gardes à partir de maintenant.

\- Hé bien, tu vas me suivre, je vais te présenter l'homme que tu vas devoir surveiller ces prochains temps, en attendant de trouver quelque chose dans tes moyens, décida t- il en se levant de son bureau.

Et puis, sans doute que son invité en avait marre de ne côtoyer que les mêmes personnes, autant varier un peu.

* * *

Les choses semblèrent se précipiter par la suite, ils ne purent pas cacher l'assassinat de Pepper aux médias, qui avaient des fouines un peu partout et ce fut l'information de la journée à travers le monde entier. Ils semblaient se demander ce qu'allait devenir Stark Industries, à savoir si cela signifiait la chute de l'entreprise.

En y repensant, aucun Avengers n'avait songé aux conséquences de la mort de Pepper, du moins, pas celles concernant directement l'état de Tony. Pourtant, les conséquences qui découleraient de cette mort seront lourdes de répercussions. Le conseil nommera l'un des leurs pour diriger l'entreprise, mais s'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution, les actions perdraient de leur valeur. Certains d'entre eux comprirent ce qu'ils devaient faire et tentèrent de contacter Tony, mais chaque appel était filtré par les Avengers qui leur annonçaient sans cesse qu'il n'était pas en état de leur répondre.

Clint finit par faire remarquer qu'ils allaient devoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet parce que si l'entreprise finissait entre de mauvaises mains, elle reprendrait peut -être des activités douteuses de trafic d'armes avec les plus offrant et peu importe la moralité de cet acte.

\- Je reprendrais les rênes de l'entreprise! Décida Tony avec une forte détermination. Je ne peux pas la laisser à des gens que je ne connais pas et en qui je n'ai pas confiance.

\- Es -tu sûr de pouvoir reprendre l'entreprise? Demanda Natasha. Le monde des affaires ne t'intéressait plus.

\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas laisser mon entreprise aux mains du conseil, je suis sûr que l'une des premières choses qu'ils remettraient aux goûts du jour est la fabrication d'arme de destruction massive!

Pour le Shield, cela aurait signifié une bonne nouvelle, ils le savaient tous au plus profond d'eux -mêmes, et sans doute préféreraient- ils voir un autre reprendre le contrôle? Mais si Tony décidait de reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale, rien au monde ne l'en empêcherait.

\- Et tes activités d'Iron Man? Demanda Steve.

\- Je n'abandonne pas, mais le monde n'a pas vraiment besoin d'Iron Man pour le moment, si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous saurez toujours où me trouver, non? Sourit- il.

\- N'oublies pas que nous avons une mission en ce moment et il s'agit de garantir ta sécurité. Nous ne te lâcherons pas en route, tant que nous n'aurons pas attrapé ceux qui te veulent du mal, alors on ne cessera pas de te protéger. De toute façon, à moins d'une nouvelle attaque extra terrestre, les Avengers sont au chômage!

Natasha donna raison à Steve et rappela qu'elle avait de très bon talents pour jouer les secrétaires, ainsi, elle pourrait être constamment avec lui et puis, tout le monde s'amuserait de voir Steve transformé en garde du corps, surtout si c'était pour le grand Tony Stark. Les tabloïds s'en donneraient à coeur joie et ils ne seraient pas les seuls parce que les gens adoraient voir les héros ensemble. Il paraissait que les images du groupe se vendaient des dizaines de milliers de dollars aux magasines, certaines même s'élevaient à des centaines de milliers. Le marché des super héros était florissant.

À peine les Avengers firent part de la requête de Tony aux membres du conseil qu'ils n'hésitèrent pas à lui rendre la place. Ils proposèrent même de céder à tout ses petits caprices personnels s'il en avait, mais le brun n'en avait pas de particuliers à part pour nommer sa secrétaire et ses gardes du corps. L'affaire fut entendu et tout le monde sembla impatient de voir Tony reprendre du service et remettre à flot l'entreprise. Les employés devaient alléger au maximum le travail de Stark, il n'était pas capable d'effectuer de trop lourdes charges dans l'immédiat mais tout le monde pouvait comprendre.

Au bout d'un mois, les soupçons de risque de faillite de l'entreprise s'envolèrent comme par miracle, mais il devrait fournir bien plus d'efforts pour parvenir à rentabiliser la société, chose qu'il ne semblait pas apte dans l'immédiat. Tony sembla se décider à chercher de l'aide, éprouvant le besoin de marier sa carrière de chef d'entreprise à celle d'Iron Man et d'Avenger.

* * *

\- Certaines entreprises semblent intéressées par des partenariats, annonça Tony en examinant certains documents. Peut- être que je devrais accepter d'examiner ces propositions pour pouvoir travailler avec vous ?

\- C'est votre obstination à ne plus vouloir fabriquer d'armes qui fait que vous n'arrivez pas à rentabiliser votre entreprise, répliqua Natasha avec un petit sourire en biais. Et ne sortez pas votre habituel speech anti -armement!

Elle lui rappela que dans une des entrevues qu'il avait lui -même donné, il expliquait que c'était grâce aux bénéfices fait par la branche de l'armement que les projets de purification d'eau et d'éradication de la famine dans le monde étaient possibles et il parut gêné. C'était toujours aussi amusant de le voir ainsi, pour Natasha autant que pour les autres et la rousse lui donna un coup amical dans l'épaule.

Ils étaient actuellement au bureau, ils y resteraient encore quelques heures à travailler sur certains dossiers avant de pouvoir retourner à la Tour, mais les premiers signes de fatigue se faisaient ressentir chez le génie et Natasha se demandait si elle ne devrait pas écourter au maximum ses rendez- vous, essayer de reporter les moins importants et trouver un moyen pour dérégler l'horloge sur le bureau de Tony.

\- Le rendez- vous de onze heures va arriver, tu vas tenir le coup? S'enquit elle en jugeant bon d'ajouter quelques menaces. J'appelle Captain si jamais je te vois tourner de l'oeil.

\- Je dois admettre avoir un coup de barre, peut- être qu'un bon repas ne me ferait pas de mal, admit- il en se massant la tempe. C'est avec qui ?

\- Aldrich Killian, le chef de l'entreprise AIM, il est accompagné d'une certaine Maya Hansen, une chercheuse donc je n'ai pas bien compris la spécialité.

\- Une botaniste, sourit étrangement le brun. Propose leur de se voir dans un bon restaurant, l'addition sera pour moi. Tu seras de la partie ?

\- J'ai quelque chose de prévu, admit- elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton garde du corps le plus dévoué prendra soin de toi !

Il rougit face à la petite blague, d'après la rousse, il y avait anguille sous roche et elle était sûre que quelque chose était sur le point de se produire entre eux. Malheureusement, cela allait prendre du temps : Steve était quelqu'un de trop naïf et pudique pour faire le premier pas et Tony était encore en plein deuil. Peut -être qu'un petit coup de pouce ne serait pas plus mal? Mais comment s'y prendre? Mettre au parfum tout le monde pour qu'ils complotent dans leurs dos?

Natasha ne put s'empêcher d'aborder le petit sourire de la conspiratrice lorsqu'elle alla jusqu'à son rendez -vous, bien décidée de faire ce que toute femme ferait à sa place : se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait abandonner son costume d'espionne et aborder celui d'une femme, elle n'allait sûrement pas s'en priver. Il faudrait la jouer finement.

* * *

Certains gestes ou attentions ne trompaient pas, de même que les regards glissés furtivement et Steve était persuadé qu'à un moment de son existence, Tony avait déjà rencontré cette "Maya Hansen". Elle ne cessait de lui jeter de petits regards pendant le repas, comme si elle attendait une attention particulière mais qui ne vint pas, toute l'attention du brun étant porté sur Killian qui lui parlait d'un projet un peu trop compliqué pour Steve. À de rares occasions, la jeune femme intervenait pour expliquer tel ou tel point, mais le trio parlait essentiellement le langage scientifique complexe, quelque chose qui dépassait le blond. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, tous les trois... Enfin, surtout les deux hommes. Killian semblait aussi passionné par son entreprise, Advanced Idea Machanics, que Tony ne l'était pour la sienne et sa carrière de héros.

\- Je n'ai pas bien compris le rôle que vous jouiez dans tout ça, demanda à un moment donné Killian.

Il fallut quelques instants avant que Steve ne comprenne qu'il lui parlait à lui.

\- Je suis juste un garde du corps, assura t -il.

Maya donna un petit coup de coude à son supérieur et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, vu la distance, il entendit clairement "Captain America". Les yeux de Killian s'écarquillèrent légèrement en observant les deux héros.

\- Ho, je ne savais pas que vous entreteniez ce genre de relation, sourit l'homme.

Tony s'étouffa à moitié avec ce qu'il était en train de boire et c'est à cet instant que Steve comprit le sous -entendu, ne pouvant détacher son regard du sourire satisfait du chef d'entreprise.

\- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Assura le blond.

\- Je n'ai pas de préjugés à ce sujet, assura Killian. Moi- même, je suis de ce bord.

Steve aurait préféré être n'importe où sur terre, mais pas ici. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre la réaction du brun qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans sa chaise, peu habitué à être brimé de la sorte. Il but une autre gorgée d'eau.

\- Pourrions-nous revenir à un sujet moins "intime"? Proposa t- il avec un petit sourire gêné.

Killian les observa tous les deux, il devait avoir compris qu'il s'était trompé sur le genre de relation qu'ils avaient, mais plutôt que de paraître gêné, il sembla intéressé et se pencha vers Tony.

\- Si vous voulez, je suis encore disponible pour un verre, proposa t- il au brun.

\- Monsieur Stark a un rendez-vous à midi, annonça la voix de Natasha.

Elle semblait avoir sauvé l'existence du brun, vu le regard reconnaissant qu'il lui dédia. Steve aussi avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur les joues, éprouvant l'impression d'être soulagé, il voulait que cela se finisse très rapidement.

\- Si nous voulons finaliser notre accord, il faudra que nous nous revoyons, fit remarquer Killian. Un verre, ce soir, ça vous dirait ?

Oui, c'était bien ça, il était en train de le draguer et Tony semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir, il ne devait pas être habitué à ce qu'on prenne l'initiative alors Steve décida d'intervenir.

\- Il est occupé ce soir.

\- Une autre affaire d'association?

\- Non, une sortie entre amis, intervient Natasha avec un large sourire. Réservé aux Avengers, mais je peux prévoir un autre rendez-vous demain, dans le courant de la matinée?

Killian acquiesça et se leva, tendant sa main au brun qui marqua un petit temps d'arrêt avant de lui prendre en se levant à son tour, le saluant chaleureusement.

\- Vous semblez avoir une petite absence, monsieur Stark, nota l'homme. Pensez à vous reposer et à prendre soin de vous. Nous connaissons les épreuves difficiles que vous venez de traverser, n'hésitez pas à reporter notre rendez -vous.

Ils se séparèrent là, laissant Steve septique sur ses dernières paroles et il s'approcha du brun, examinant l'expression de son visage. En effet, il ne semblait pas très bien et au contraire, il semblait à nouveau malade.

\- Natasha, on peut reporter mes rendez-vous de l'après- midi ? Céda le Milliardaire.

\- Ce sera fait dans l'heure, tu peux retourner à la Tour, Clint joue les chauffeurs et il attend devant le restaurant.

Elle tapota l'épaule de Steve qui eut l'impression d'évacuer un homme blessé sur le champ de bataille, la russe prenait déjà les directives pour le libérer, donnant des coups de fil et le blond céda pour s'occuper de Tony. Oui, ça ressemblait à une évacuation en terrain ennemi, cela se confirma lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec des paparazzis, le problème avec ces petites bêtes, c'est qu'on a pas le droit de leur tirer dessus, ni de les cogner avec un poing ou un bouclier. Arrivés dans la voiture, Steve s'installa à coté de son ami, lui jetant un coup d'oeil pour évaluer son état : il s'en sortirait.

Donc, Tony s'était fait draguer par un homme, n'avait pas semblé plus offusqué que ça et semblait même complètement désarmé face à ce genre de situation. Était- ce ainsi qu'il devait agir si jamais il voulait tenter quelque chose? Y aller franchement? Lui proposer un verre et lui dire la vérité sur ses intentions?

\- Donc, tu n'as rien contre ce genre de relation? Demanda prudemment Steve.

\- Es- tu sûr de savoir de quoi tu parles ? Répliqua le brun en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il te faisait du rentre dedans et que tu ne l'as pas envoyé balader.

\- Ha, voilà, c'était donc bien ça ! Je ne me suis donc pas trompé ! J'avais entendu dire qu'il était avec sa botaniste et...

\- Elle semblait tout aussi intéressée que lui, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le Meneur.

Tony haussa un sourcil, perdant pendant quelques secondes l'usage de la parole, mais se reprenant vite.

\- Tu crois qu'ils s'attendent à un ménage à trois ? Sourit le génie de manière ironique.

Ce fut au tour de Steve de perdre ces moyens, jetant un regard à Tony qui semblait s'amuser du retournement de situation. Le blond répondit à son sourire par un plus tendre et délicat.

\- Si la proposition t'intéressait, tu devrais y penser. Tu as parfaitement le droit de sortir pour oublier, refaire ta vie...

Tony détourna le regard, il devait se douter que tout le monde se faisait du soucis pour lui : c'était un homme à femmes, le savoir seul était troublant. Il n'avait que rarement passé une nuit sans compagnie et tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il remplace rapidement Pepper. Certes, pour ces gens, cet amour était beau, magnifique, mais on ne change pas Tony Stark, un homme aux multiples relations, sûrement pas fidèle, même si personne n'en avait fait la preuve.

\- J'ai décidé de changer un peu de façon de faire, admit finalement le génie. Je n'ai pas besoin de refaire ma vie avec le premier venu... Je veux la refaire avec le bon ou la bonne partenaire et me battre pour y arriver...

Il avait changé, peut- être le fait d'avoir vu mourir Pepper? Peut- être sa dernière expérience en tant qu'otage? En tout cas, Tony allait provoquer le malheur de tant de jeunes femmes en manque d'amour.

\- Donc, tu as décidé de tout faire pour avoir cette personne que tu aimes ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Steve. Elle a vraiment beaucoup de chance.

\- Et si je te disais que cette personne, c'est toi ? Demanda en retour le brun. Qu'en dirais -tu? Ai -je de l'espoir ou non?

Était- ce de la moquerie ou non? Vu la manière dont le Milliardaire s'obstinait à regarder à l'extérieur de la voiture, fuyant son regard, cela semblait être la vérité. Le blond resta désarmé face à l'aveu, ne s'y attendant pas vraiment, se demandant si le génie voulait réellement une réponse ou non et de toute façon, que répondre? Pouvait- il, lui, éprouver de l'amour pour un homme? Pour Tony Stark? Dire "non" ne lui semblait pas être la vérité et au contraire, il savait que la réponse exacte serait "oui", mais pouvait- il le lui dire maintenant? Alors que la mort de Pepper était encore proche?

Steve décida de ne pas parler, les mots pouvaient être blessant et un "non, mais peu-t être que" ou un "oui, mais pas tout de suite" étaient inappropriés à la situation. Il finit par détourner lui aussi son attention vers l'extérieur de la voiture, mais sa main se posa sur celle du brun, un geste qui pouvait être interprété de mille façons différentes, mais sûrement pas comme un refus ou une désapprobation.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Comme c'est mignon ! Ils sont pas choux ? Il aura fallut qu'un super vilain psychopathe se mêle de leurs histoires pour qu'ils commencent à comprendre ! Ce que c'est ironique ... Non ? Enfin, bref, eux peuvent pas encore savoir qu'il s'agit du méchant, mais comme on le sais nous, bah voilà ... En fait, dès fois, c'est super cool de savoir qui sont les méchants, par ce qu'on es là à se demander ce qu'il fou, ce qu'il tente de faire, ce qu'il attend, quel piège il tend au gentil et tout un tas d'autre chose du même genre !

J'en viens à la question du jour : que prépare donc Killian ? Vous avez des idées à ce sujet ? Par ce que mine de rien, j'ai conscience que sa doit être asser troublant de le voir agir comme ça ... Quelqu'un à déjà des hypothèses ? =3 Moa ha ha ha ha ! Attention, certaine personnes lisent les Rev alors n'hésité pas à me les envoyés par mp si vous préférez ... Après, j'adore voir les discutions sur les hypothèses que les gens peuvent avoir et qu'ils partagent, moi j'adore toujours en parler avec ma meilleure amie (tout ce qu'on peu sortir avec Attaque des Titans).

Bon, voilà, j'ai tous dis je le crois sur cette histoire, je vais la publier et préparer le chapitre d'Alone ! A la semaine prochaine ! ^^


	5. Chapitre V : Ne pas se laisser tenter

**_CHAPITRE V_**

_Ne pas se laisser tenter_

Cela faisait six mois que Tony était célibataire, les rumeurs les plus folles allaient bon train sur le net, alimentées par des médias peu fiables qui lui trouvaient des amourettes en tout genre. On lui avait prêté une relation avec Natasha, cela aurait put être plausible dans certaines mesures, mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise le jour où ils découvrirent à la une des journaux "Tony Stark, trompé par sa petite amie et trahis par son meilleur ami"... En effet, sur les images, on pouvait voir la rousse accompagnée par Bruce.

\- Donc, vous sortez ensemble? Avait demandé le Milliardaire au scientifique et à l'Espionne.

Ce n'était alors pas officiel et les deux tourtereaux rougirent devant les différentes images qu'ils trouvèrent dès lors sur le net. La pauvre jeune femme fut haït jusqu'à ce qu'un démenti ne se fasse, chaque Avengers assurant que Tony Stark et Natasha Romanoff ne sortaient pas ensemble et confirmant qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de la relation naissante entre les deux super-héros. Thor admit même être déçu par ses amis, il était revenu d'Asgard voilà quelques semaines pour filer le parfait amour avec Jane, il assurait ensuite qu'il forcerait le couple à se montrer avec lui et sa copine...

Le deuxième mois, c'était avec Killian qu'on lui prêtait une amourette, ils se voyaient souvent pour les dossiers communs sur lesquels ils coopéraient, Tony travaillant avec Hansen sur un projet baptisé "Extremis" et qui offrait de belles possibilités. Cette fois, ils eurent un peu plus de mal à démentir, mais les Avengers n'eurent pas besoin d'intervenir, le directeur d'AIM admettant être en couple avec un homme qui préférait rester dans l'anonymat.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de quelques histoires avec des personnes et d'autres, mais cela devint plus un jeu du genre "Avec qui sort Tony Stark?" et tout le monde y allait de sa petite idée, certains s'approchèrent même de la vérité en imaginant que le Milliardaire faisait tout pour séduire le si pudique Captain America, mais en réalité, c'était plutôt le contraire.

Steve avait attendu quelques semaines avant de passer à l'attaque, le tout en douceur, l'invitant à sortir avec lui pour aller au ciné ou au restaurant. Ils y sont arrivés, réussissant à se fondre dans la masse en abordant des vêtements fait pour dissimuler leurs identités. Le blond ne voulait pas laisser le temps au brun de prendre l'initiative, il le trouvait adorable, mais n'était pas sûr qu'il le trouve aussi attendrissant si c'était lui qui prenait les devants et le Meneur avait bien compris que le génie semblait désarmé si on prenait les initiatives. Au début, les Avengers ne semblèrent y voir que du feu, sauf Natasha, ils ne comprirent pas à quoi ses sorties rimaient, mais progressivement, cela sembla plus clair.

Ils avaient l'occasion de se parler souvent, ils étaient constamment ensemble, sauf que Tony n'était plus la cible de personne. Steve dut reprendre ses activités en tant qu'agent pour le Shield, les Avengers étant au chômage dans l'immédiat et n'ayant aucune menace contre laquelle se battre. Il arrivait que le blond doive disparaître plusieurs jours, une fois, ce fut plusieurs semaines... Et cela faisait six mois que le génie était seul, qu'il n'avait accueilli personne dans son lit, pas même une relation d'une nuit, montrant sa détermination à se concentrer sur une seule personne.

Le jour où Steve rentra, après cette plus longue absence, la première chose qu'il fit fut de rejoindre Tony dans sa chambre, pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'enlacer délicatement.

\- Sortons ensemble, proposa t-il.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, la bouche du génie s'était posée contre la sienne, passionnée, par amour, avide de ce sentiment qui lui était retourné.

Ils n'étaient pas allé plus loin cette nuit là, se contentant du strict minimum. De toute façon, Tony manquait un peu de pratique et Steve ne savait pas comment avouer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa première expérience de ce genre, sauf que la précédente remontait à plusieurs décennies, alors comptait-elle vraiment? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, mais de toute façon, le brun ne semblait pas s'en soucier pour le moment.

* * *

\- Depuis quand es-tu de retour? Demanda très surpris Thor en le voyant arriver dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Thor, tu sais que cela ne se fait pas de se balader à poil dans une tour où vivent des demoiselles? Demanda Steve en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas du tout! Assura Natasha qui buvait sa tasse de thé, face à Bruce un peu plus gêné.

\- J'ai beau lui expliquer, il ne m'écoute pas! Se plaignit Jane.

Tony l'avait invité à travailler dans la tour des Avengers avec son assistante, Darcy, et Erik Selvig, leurs travaux sur les phénomènes cosmiques pouvaient les aider contre les menaces du genre "extra-terrestre". Elle fut celle éprouvant le plus de difficultés à s'adapter à la vie des Avengers, partageant sa chambre directement avec Thor qui vivait au sommet de la Tour avec ses collègues de travail. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient un rythme de vie très pressé...

Clint, Natasha et Steve pouvaient disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre, souvent ils n'avaient pas le temps de prévenir avant un départ ordonné par le Shield. Rhodes répondait aux appels du président qui l'utilisait plus que jamais comme garde du corps. Tony pouvait être appelé pour des affaires concernant l'entreprise... Et Thor, en cas de conflit dans un des Neufs Royaumes. En résumé, il pouvait arriver que la tour soit pleine de vie et la seconde suivante qu'il n'y ait plus personne. Heureusement, Bruce restait un point fiable auquel se raccrocher : Hulk se montrait que lors des entraînements proposés et supervisés par le Shield dans le désert du Nevada, il fallait bien lâcher la bête, mais le reste du temps elle restait enfouie au plus profond de lui.

\- Devrais-je craindre l'attaque d'un ennemi? Demanda le Dieu de la foudre en souriant, amusé.

\- Si tu menaçais de la lui couper, peut-être qu'il la rangerait? Proposa Clint.

Thor jeta un regard à l'Archer, se demandant sans doute s'il rigolait ou non et perdit son sourire en voyant l'air menaçant de l'Espion, il repartit vers la chambre, sans doute pour mettre quelque chose.

\- Ce genre de truc reste incroyablement efficace sur les hommes! Sourit le blond.

Steve soupira en reportant toute son attention sur Natasha qui lui fit signe de la suivre, repliant le journal pour quitter à son tour la pièce, allant vers la salle de réunion et le Meneur s'exécuta, se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre que Fury attendait probablement son rapport, son image se trouvant sur l'écran de communication. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Peu importait : Steve n'avait pas besoin de rendre de comptes, il n'était pas un agent du Shield, juste un volontaire qui pouvait refuser des missions s'il le désirait.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous mettiez si longtemps à répondre à mon appel, admit l'homme indulgent. Vous auriez dut me prévenir que vous aviez quelqu'un dans votre vie.

\- C'est récent, répondit sans honte Steve en fermant la porte derrière lui. Vous voulez mon rapport?

\- Je l'attend sur mon bureau dans les prochains jours, c'était plutôt pour vous tenir au courant des avancées concernant l'affaire de la mort de Pepper Potts.

Le blond s'installa sur une des chaises, se demandant pourquoi les autres n'étaient pas présent et en premier lieu Tony, mais considérant qu'ils venaient juste d'officialiser leur relation, rappeler au brun que sa petite amie était morte n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. À priori, Natasha savait déjà tout ce qu'allait transmettre le Directeur du Shield de même que Clint, qui était celui ayant réuni certaines informations qui allaient suivre.

D'après l'enquête mené, tout laissait penser que la cible de l'assassinat était bel et bien Virginia Potts et non Tony Stark comme ils l'avaient cru à l'origine. Il se pourrait même que tout cela parte directement d'elle : Les Dix Anneaux étaient un groupe terroriste ayant besoin d'armes, il se pouvait parfaitement que quelqu'un leur ait proposé un approvisionnement illimité en échange de quelques services bien définis.

\- Nous pensons que quelqu'un voulait s'attaquer à Pepper et non à Tony, l'enlèvement, c'était pour lui faire du mal et elle a été la première cible, exposa la rousse.

\- Qui en voudrait à Pepper au point de vouloir sa mort? Interrogea Steve.

\- Il n'y a qu'une personne sur cette planète qui possédait à la fois des armes et une forte haine à l'encontre de Virginia Potts : Justin Hammer. Elle l'a en quelque sorte envoyé en prison et il y restera encore quelques temps...

Steve avait entendu parler de cet homme, du moins, il avait lu son nom quelque part. C'était un peu avant la naissance "officielle" des Avengers, la Stark Expositions avait été ravagée par une armée de robots drones fabriqués par les entreprises Hammer. Le directeur avait alors était accusé de tout un tas de crimes et l'entreprise avait rapidement fait faillite, mais qu'était donc devenu le stock d'armement? D'après le Shield, une grande partie avait été confisquée, mais pour le reste? Et probablement que Justin Hammer avait dissimulé du stock quelque part?

\- Il aurait échangé des armes contre des services? Lâcha le blond.

\- Le problème est que cela n'est que suppositions, admit Fury. Nous n'avons aucune preuve, malgré tous nos efforts à en chercher... Si nous avons vu juste, et c'est fort probable, nous ne pourrons pas l'accuser et le faire payer pour son crime.

\- Pepper ne sera jamais vengée?

C'était donc pour ça qu'ils n'en parlaient pas au reste de l'équipe, certains auraient agit différemment. Il était sûr que Thor aurait rendu une visite à ce Justin, le tonnerre avait frappé la terre plusieurs jours lorsqu'il avait appris le malheur de Tony... Et que dire de Rhodes? Sans doute aurait-il fait en sorte qu'on entende plus jamais parler de Hammer, en l'enfonçant dans un trou bien plus profond que dans sa foutu prison. Quand on est ami avec le président, on peut toujours trouver un moyen d'aggraver la situation d'un prisonnier.

\- Ce n'est pas encore terminé, assura Fury. Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour trouver un moyen de le faire parler, mais il se pourrait que Pepper Potts ne soit jamais vengée...

\- Et concernant ce Winter Soldier, vous avez une idée de qui il s'agit?

\- Un fantôme qui ne fera sûrement pas parler de lui avant un long moment...

\- Nous étions une de ses cibles...

Fury examina Steve à travers l'écran, il semblait vouloir lire jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme, s'interrogeant sans doute sur ce qu'il devait dire ou non. Certes, depuis ce fameux jour, ils n'avaient pas eux à affronter la moindre menace, sauf celle de leurs missions, mais pas de nouveaux attentats à leur encontre. Avaient-ils été leurs cibles ou bien était-ce l'imagination du Meneur qui lui avait joué des tours sur le toit, où ils avaient retrouvé l'arme encore chaude?

\- Il se pourrait en effet que les Avengers se soient fait des ennemis, admit le directeur. Restez toujours sur vos gardes.

* * *

Le chef de l'entreprise Stark était à un rendez-vous d'affaires avec Killian, le genre qui lui avait valu de voir tous les magasine parlant d'un amour d'un tout autre genre pour lui et l'image du playboy en avait prit un grand coup, ce qui n'était pas plus mal de son point de vue. D'après lui, cela ne lui correspondait plus du tout et il était heureux qu'on commence à le prendre au sérieux et surtout lorsque c'était l'avis de Steven Rogers qui comptait pour lui et rien que le sien.

\- De nouvelles rumeurs circulent à ton sujet, admit finalement Killian, dont la chose l'intéressait toujours autant. Est-il vrai que toi et Steve Rogers, vous vous tournez autour?

Le brun n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, c'est sans doute pourquoi il fronça les sourcils devant le blond, lui lançant un regard plein d'avertissements auquel son allié répondit par un sourire ironique. Il semblait très intéressé par ce qu'il pouvait vivre et c'était compréhensible vu que tout ce qui le touchait dans sa vie privée influait sur toute son existence et même la sienne.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concernerait, finit par avouer le génie. Je ne te demande pas de nouvelles de ton côté à ce que je sache!

\- Et tu serais pourtant en droit de le faire, répliqua le blond en se penchant vers lui. Veux-tu des nouvelles de lui?

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête en se reculant, repoussant littéralement cette idée et cela sembla amuser le directeur d'AIM. Il semblait toujours prendre un malin plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise et savourer son état. De temps en temps, il arrivait au brun de se demander quel genre de sort il réservait à ses ennemis, mais sitôt qu'il se posa la question, il décida de ne plus s'interroger à ce sujet en particulier.

\- Je pensais que cela pouvait te faire plaisir d'entendre ce que je lui réserve comme traitement et...

\- Je me contre fiche de ce que tu peux lui faire et quel traitement tu lui imposes, s'énerva t-il. Fais ce que tu veux, comme tu le veux, cela ne m'intéresse pas!

Il ne sembla pas du tout satisfait de l'entendre parler de la sorte, il lui lança un regard glacial et se pencha vers lui d'un air menaçant qui mit mal à l'aise le génie.

\- Tu es aussi glacial que moi! Finit par marmonner le blond. Je dirais même plus cruel... Tu pourrais adoucir son calvaire et tu me donnes l'envie d'aller plus loin...

\- Mais n'hésites surtout pas! Répliqua amèrement le brun. Demandes à tes marionnettes de t'aider! Ce qui peut lui arriver ne m'intéresse pas plus que mon sort ne l'intéressait lui!

Énervé, il se leva pour prendre congé, récupérant sa veste, bien décidé à s'en aller, mais cela ne sembla pas plaire à son allié qui le rattrapa, l'entraînant dans un coin d'où on ne pouvait pas les voir. Il le plaqua contre un mur, se montrant brutal dans ses gestes et dangereux lorsqu'il posa sa main contre sa gorge.

\- C'est grâce à moi que tu te retrouves à la place à laquelle tu es actuellement! Rappela t-il froidement. Tu me dois tout alors je ne tolérerais pas que tu me parles de la sorte! M'as-tu bien compris?

\- Oui, maître, siffla froidement le brun.

Killian relâcha sa gorge, recommençant à sourire en défroissant son col, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête, surtout quand on lui devait autant que le génie. Il semblait tant apprécier qu'on ait des dettes envers lui que cela en devenait irritable pour ses interlocuteurs. Voilà pourquoi il n'arriverait sûrement pas à séduire l'autre, il devait avoir une manière bien à lui de dire "je t'aime".

Sa main frôla sa joue, ce geste à lui seul lui inspira plus de dégoût qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre et il le repoussa avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, il ne supportait pas que cet homme puisse poser un seul doigt sur lui et cela quoi qu'il lui doive! Cela fit sourire le blond qui poussa le vice jusqu'à se pencher sur lui, sa main se posant sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir contre le muret, usant de sa force pour l'empêcher de trop bouger. Son souffle chaud caressa sa joue et lui donna envie de le frapper mais il se retient, sachant que cela aggraverait son cas.

\- Tony? Appela la voix inquiète de Steve.

Killian aurait dû s'écarter mais au contraire, l'homme approcha davantage son visage du sien et le brun dut poser ses mains contre son torse pour l'empêcher de combler les derniers centimètres. Il en profita pour détourner le visage et ses yeux purent capter le regard empli de surprise de Steven, il s'en voulut d'être surpris comme ça et tenta de repousser avec plus de conviction le blond qui sembla trouver tout cela passionnant vu le petit rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il se tourna vers le nouveau venu et le salua rapidement avant de passer à coté de lui, laissant septique le génie qui avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre son comportement. Se remettant peu à peu, le génie s'écarta du mur pour se rapprocher de son petit ami, son regard lui indiquait clairement qu'il n'aimait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il n'existait aucune manière de l'expliquer sans que cela paraisse étrange alors le brun se dirigea vers la sortie, se demandant si Killian n'essayait pas simplement de foutre en l'air son amour naissant pour Steven. Il se promit de trouver un moyen de se venger.

* * *

Clint rêvait de deux choses actuellement : la première était qu'on lui trouve rapidement quelque chose d'autre à faire que de devoir jouer les chauffeurs de Tony Stark pour le protéger et la seconde était d'être n'importe où sur terre, sauf dans cette putain de voiture où l'ambiance était plus que sinistre! Ses yeux se posèrent sur le couple à l'arrière de la voiture, éprouvant l'impression qu'il s'était passé un truc vraiment catastrophique et autant dire qu'il ne voulait pas savoir quoi!

\- Il a essayé de t'embrasser, lâcha Steve.

Si, finalement, il avait envie de savoir, curieux de nature, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce que marmonnait le brun. Il semblait réellement mal à l'aise et cherchait sûrement à fusionner avec son siège pour disparaître en vain, posant un regard désolé au blond.

\- Tu n'essayes même pas de te défendre?

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, répliqua Tony qui s'énerva. Il s'est penché sur moi, je ne m'y attendait pas mais je ne l'ai pas embrassé en retour que je sache! Je ne comprend pas ce que tu me reproches!

\- Pourquoi a t-il essayé de t'embrasser?

\- Parce que ça l'amuse, je présume!

Clint était tenté de demander de qui il s'agissait, voulant qu'on lui confirme que le centre de cette dispute était bel et bien Killian, mais n'osait pas le faire, sachant que les deux hommes n'apprécieraient sûrement pas qu'il s'en mêle alors il se concentra sur la route pour éviter de provoquer un accident. En tout cas, il avait l'impression que le couple nouvellement formé entre Tony et Steve risquait bien de s'achever de manière prématurée.

Steve lui demanda si cela l'aurait dérangé si l'autre avait réussi son coup et le brun s'énerva davantage tandis que Clint se questionna à savoir ce que ce mec foutait au beau milieu de la route juste devant lui. La seconde suivante, il se demanda pourquoi il avait entre les mains ce qui ressemblait à un lance-grenade et celle d'après, il réalisa qu'il avait devant lui ce qui devait être un ennemi mais qu'il était déjà trop tard pour braquer et changer de direction. Il vit une des grenades toucher le sol devant lui, il n'eut même pas le temps de prévenir ses alliés que l'explosion projeta le véhicule en l'air et effectua plusieurs tonneaux d'affilée, heureusement, ils avaient une voiture blindée! Malgré leur ceinture de sécurité, le fait qu'elle roula sur elle-même les secouèrent en tous sens et les laissèrent sous le choc.

* * *

Steve s'interrogea vaguement sur le pourquoi il se retrouvait la tête à l'envers, après que la voiture ait fait plusieurs embardées. La seconde suivante, il s'inquiétait plutôt pour Tony qui n'était pas aussi résistant que lui pour ce genre de chose, le brun semblait à demi-conscient, mais avait du mal à réagir. Le blond détacha sa ceinture et il tomba lourdement sur le plafond de la voiture.

\- Clint? Appela t-il.

\- Je vais bien, mais il arrive! S'écria le blond à l'avant. Merde, le fils de...

Tony réussit à se détacher à son tour, tombant sur le sol et lâchant un gémissement de douleur. Steve s'approcha de lui pour voir s'il s'était cassé quelque chose ou avait un traumatisme, jetant un regard à Clint qui semblait se démener comme il le pouvait avec sa propre ceinture de sécurité, il semblait paniqué.

\- Celui qui nous a tiré dessus, il est juste là!

Le blond n'eut pas besoin de se demander où exactement, la portière à coté de Tony fut littéralement arrachée, répondant à sa question mentale. Quelque chose saisit le brun et le tira hors de la voiture et il ne fallut pas bien longtemps au Meneur pour réagir, suivant le même chemin que Tony et observant l'homme qui le tirait, le traînant sur le sol. Un soldat d'après le treillis noir qu'il portait et à sa main, il tenait toujours l'arme qui devait avoir causé l'accident de voiture. Il se dirigea vers une camionnette noir dont la porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur Savin.

Hors de question qu'ils les laissent emporter Tony! Steve n'hésita pas à s'élancer vers l'homme qui le sentit venir, il projeta le brun devant lui comme s'il ne pesait rien du tout et se tourna vers le blond, relevant son arme vers lui. Le coup de feu fut dévié, le génie frappa l'adversaire derrière le genou ce qui le déséquilibra tandis que le Captain en profita pour prendre l'avantage. Il se jeta sur lui pour tenter de l'immobiliser au sol, mais l'homme n'eut qu'à lui donner un coup de poing pour le faire chanceler. Ce n'était pas le poing d'un homme, il était métallique...

Il se remit tant bien que mal du coup et tous deux s'affrontèrent, échangeant divers coups et faisant preuve d'autant d'habilitée l'un que l'autre, Captain resta sceptique quant à la résistance de son adversaire. Il nota que Savin avait tenté de s'approcher de Tony, mais qu'une flèche s'était fiché dans sa poitrine, prouvant que Clint couvrait toujours leurs arrières et de façon plutôt efficace. Cela lui laissa le champ libre quant au premier homme qui dégaina un couteau pour tenter cette fois de lui trancher la gorge. Le meneur ne l'esquiva que de peu et l'homme vêtu de noir en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et lui laissant le champ libre pour lancer la lame vers le brun.

La scène sembla se dérouler au ralentit, comme dans un mauvais film où le héros ne peut rien faire pour sauver la personne qui hante son coeur et comme dans tout bon films de ce genre, c'était toujours après une dispute! Il s'en voulait, voyant la lame s'approcher inexorablement de son petit ami et se plantant dans son dos. Il se mit à l'appeler avec l'énergie du désespoir, profitant de quelques secondes d'inattention de la part de son adversaire pour le repousser au loin et aller voir le génie tombé au sol. Ne pas retirer la lame, le mettre à couvert et s'assurer que la blessure ne soit pas grave, il l'aida à se relever et fut rassuré par cette combativité.

\- Steve, derrière toi! Hurla Clint.

L'homme au bras métallique avait dégainé une arme à feu et la pointait une fois encore vers lui, visant son visage.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Bon, j'avais réparer mes bagages pour fuir par ce que je sens que ce chapitre va en énerver plus d'une, mais finalement, je suis trop fatiguer pour prendre la fuite, alors aller y, tuer moi, mais si vous m'achevez, vous aurez jamais la suite de la fic et les explications à toute les réponses qui ont dut exploser votre pauvre petite cervelle. Quoi ? Vous avez pas encore comprit que j'étais un sadique qui aimait particulièrement m'en prendre non pas aux personnages de l'histoire mais bien à mes lectrices ... Moa ha ha ha ha ha !

Alors, dite moi donc, que ressentez vous après la fin de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me donner toute vos impressions, même si c'est pour me dire que vous me détestez ! Niark niark niark niark ... Bon, j'arrête là, je me dis que j'ai déjà asser fait et que je devrais sérieusement arrêter de faire ce genre de coup bas super tordus.

A la semaine prochaine.


	6. Chapitre VI : Une vérité douloureuse

**_**Note de la beta :** _**_Désolé pour les délais! J'ai dû prendre une pause de la correction puisque... Je viens d'accoucher d'une petite fille :3 Elle a maintenant 2 semaines donc j'ai un peu plus de temps à consacrer à la fic. Par contre, ça va prendre un peu de temps avant de reprendre le rythme hebdomadaire! Priez avec moi qu'elle fasse ses nuits vite :)__  
_AVERTISSEMENT:___ la fatigue peut causer une moins bonne qualité de correction XD_**__**

**_\- _eXteRadis__**

**__Note de l'Auteur :__**

__Voilà, vous avez interdictions d'être mécontente ! De plus, je tenais juste à ajouté que si je voulais qu'il y ai moins de faute, j'avais qu'à apprendre à écrire ! ... XD Mais bon, avoir des bêtas permets aussi de savoir si on à bien tout fait ! =3 ... Par ce que ce chapitre es très intéressant et pas mal de vous va avoir quelques réponses à des questions qu'elles se posaient depuis longtemps !__

__Bonne Lecture !__

* * *

**_CHAPITRE VI_**

_Une vérité douloureuse_

Il avait mal au dos, mais l'idée de perdre Steven lui fit voir rouge et il repoussa l'aide que lui offrait le blond pour que la balle qui lui était destiné ne l'atteigne pas mais elle le toucha lui. Ce n'était pas si grave, c'était quelque chose qui pouvait se réparer et cela les avantagea légèrement car le Soldat sembla surpris, baissant son arme et l'observant à travers les lunettes noires. C'était comme s'il était inquiet, il perdit sa concentration, s'avançant vers lui, oubliant qu'il y avait des gens à surveiller et une flèche se ficha dans son torse.

\- Tony, mets-toi à couvert! Hurla l'Archer.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, le brun se traîna sur le sol, essayant de s'éloigner tandis que Steve se relevait pour faire face au ténébreux qui n'était plus vraiment la menace à cet instant. Clint était occupé avec des hommes armés et Savin... Où était ce sale fils de...

\- On essaye de s'échapper, petite marionnette? Souffla une voix derrière lui.

Quelqu'un attrapa le poignard planté dans son dos, le lui retirant brutalement et le génie lâcha un gémissement de douleur. La suite le fit hurler, l'homme l'attrapa à l'épaule pour le forcer à se lever.

C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose d'étrange : Savin se prit trois balles dans la tête et les blessures devinrent lumineuses, se régénérant instantanément. Ce n'était pas cette étrange capacité qui surprit le brun, mais plutôt le fait qu'il se fasse tirer dessus par une arme à feu. Voyant là un moyen de lui échapper, le génie le repoussa d'un coup de pied, prenant le temps de récupérer le poignard pour avoir une arme sur lui et jeta un regard vers Steve et son adversaire...

Il n'était plus vraiment un adversaire, son arme était tendue vers le mercenaire, le brun ne s'était pas trompé : c'était lui qui avait tiré sur l'autre. Pourquoi? Il n'était pas le seul à s'interroger, Steve resta immobile, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Le temps semblait s'être figé tandis que chacun d'eux essayaient de comprendre la situation mais derrière eux, les sirènes d'alarme se rapprochaient et l'homme finit par bouger, repartant vers la camionnette toujours ouverte pour s'engouffrer dedans...

Pourquoi l'avait-il protégé ? 

* * *

Ils marchaient le long du couloir de la base, Savin était dans un état de rage avancé, lançant des ordres à tout va, s'énervant contre certaines personnes qui n'avaient même pas été présentes lors de l'attaque. Il ne semblait pas avoir le courage de s'en prendre au premier responsable de l'échec de la mission, peut-être parce qu'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, que Winter Soldier n'était pas totalement fautif dans ce cas. Il avait reçu des ordres et il les avait appliqué, tuer les Avengers était celui qu'il aurait dû suivre, mais il y en avait un plus lointain et qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier "Protéger Tony Stark"...

L'homme était en situation de danger, il avait agit en conséquence, oubliant les ordres secondaires pour se concentrer sur celui qu'il considérait comme prioritaire. Ses supérieurs avaient dû oublier que cet ordre influerait sur ses décisions sur le champ de bataille et c'était peut-être pour ça que Savin était tant en colère, il avait oublié de prendre en considération tous les facteurs.

\- Sale enfoiré! Gronda t-il en se tournant finalement vers lui. On aurait pu le capturer!

\- Je suis chargé de veiller à la protection de Tony Stark, répliqua Winter Soldier sur un ton empli de menace, s'avançant vers l'homme. Vous avez menacé sa sécurité, j'ai dû agir en conséquence...

Le mercenaire se recula au fur et à mesure que le Soldat s'approchait de lui, le regard menaçant à faire craindre ses réactions et à forte raison. Le Winter Soldier continuait de considérer cet homme comme dangereux pour la personne qu'il était sensé protéger, peut-être devrait-il prendre la décision de le supprimer pour s'assurer que jamais plus il ne soit une menace pour l'autre? C'était une idée, après tout, pourquoi devrait-il prendre le risque de voir cet homme s'approcher encore de celui qu'il devait protéger alors qu'il savait qu'il ne lui voulait que du mal...

Quelqu'un l'appela, mais Winter Soldier agit alors comme un automate, saisissant l'homme à la gorge, se demandant comment tuer une créature comme lui car il était un nouveau genre de monstre, régénérant ses blessures les plus graves et usant de cette étrange faculté à brûler par simple contact physique. Il était dangereux et ne serait pas facile à abattre mais...

Quelqu'un le frappa derrière la tête et le Soldat se tourna vers son agresseur, relâchant sa cible et tombant nez à nez avec Killian, celui à qui il devait obéir... Pour le moment. Le blond ne semblait pas satisfait quant à sa manière d'agir, mais il ne faisait qu'appliquer les ordres qu'on lui avait donné. Il le faisait peut-être avec trop d'entrain mais c'était plus fort que lui et il ne pouvait admettre une telle chose, sachant ce qu'on lui réserverait s'il admettait éprouver des doutes.

\- Ne le touches plus jamais de la sorte! Grinça Killian en le poussant. Je te l'interdit formellement!

\- Ne m'aviez-vous pas ordonné de protéger Tony Stark? Répliqua sur un ton glacial le Soldat.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui va m'aider à tuer les Avengers, en conclut sur un ton irrité Savin. Je vais voir si je peux engager des mercenaires plus doués que lui.

Winter Soldier comprit sans mal qu'il s'agissait là d'une insulte, il se tourna vers l'homme, prêt à dégainer s'il voulait vraiment faire le malin, et fut satisfait de le voir se reculer légèrement, il devait encore sentir la marque qu'il avait laissé sur sa gorge.

\- Ne touche jamais un cheveux de Savin! Répliqua Killian.

De nouveau, le Soldat jeta un regard glacial à son supérieur et finit par se décider, se détournant d'eux pour reprendre sa mission où il l'avait laissé. 

* * *

Enfant, Tony Stark avait eu ce que certains adultes appelaient un "ami imaginaire", sauf que dans les souvenirs de l'homme, cela était bien plus qu'un ami. Il l'avait oublié jusqu'à récemment, mais les évènements faisaient qu'il se rappelait petit à petit de tous ses souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire et notamment de cette relation qu'il avait eu avec lui. Était-ce les sentiments fort qu'il avait eu pour lui qui avait poussé ses parents à le faire voir un psychiatre? Enfin, pouvait-on réellement appeler l'homme qui s'était occupé de lui de "psychiatre"?

Le problème avait bien été réglé, mais pas par de longues analyses plus coûteuses qu'efficaces, l'homme avait usé d'électrochocs pour le forcer à oublier tout ça : "as-tu un ami imaginaire?" suivi d'une réponse positive et c'était l'électrocution. Radical mais efficace et ses parents n'avaient cherché qu'à lui faire oublier son ami, il n'y avait alors aucune controverse quant à cette méthode utilisée sur bien des patients... Pour son père et sa mère, cette relation avec "cette personne" était anormale, ils trouvaient cela malsain de le voir se lier à ce point d'amitié avec un être imaginé de toutes pièces...

Gregory, ce prénom qu'on lui avait rappelé récemment et qu'il aurait dû craindre, les souvenirs de la thérapie semblaient soudainement si proche, c'était comme s'il avait ressenti les effets des électrochocs la veille et c'était poutant il y avait si longtemps. Dans l'esprit de Tony, Gregory était plus important qu'un ami, ils étaient si semblables que le brun comprenait que ses parents avaient décidés de régler le problème de manière radicale et peu importe des "que dira t-on". De toute façon, les Stark étaient assez riches pour éviter qu'on entende parler de cette "anormalité" venant de leur enfant. Il fallait avouer qu'il était allé loin avec lui...

Dans ses souvenirs, les choses lui semblaient si réelles qu'il ne savait plus si c'était son imagination ou la réalité, mais Gregory et lui se quittaient rarement. Ils dormaient dans le même lit et jouaient constamment ensemble, ils avaient même inventé un langage qui leur était propre et qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Son père n'avait jamais compris ce qu'ils se disaient et il désapprouvait son comportement de l'époque puis il y avait ces jeux...

Tony s'assit sur le lit où il était installé, il ne portait sur lui qu'une chemise beaucoup trop grande pour lui, mais on évitait de lui donner trop d'affaires pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes. Certains ici croyaient sans doute qu'il pourrait se fabriquer une armure avec une boucle de ceinture et deux ou trois boutons, son électroaimant lui faisait mal vus ce qu'il avait véccus. Observant la pièce dans laquelle il y avait peu de meubles, il resta incertain suite à l'étrange réflexion qu'il s'était faite, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi les jeux le mettaient mal à l'aise... Pourquoi? Parce qu'il se souvenait parfaitement du genre dont il s'agissait et qu'il ne savait plus si cela était réel ou non...

\- Le reflet dans le miroir, murmura t-il en relevant une main, provoquant un bruit de chaîne.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son poignet meurtri par la menotte qui limitait considérablement ses mouvements, une chaîne qu'on lui imposait depuis presque le tout début. Une semaine après son enlèvement, il avait failli réussir à s'échapper en se servant de certaines choses dans la pièce où on l'avait séquestré, mais il était tombé sur un homme qui l'avait stoppé pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Depuis, ils veillaient tous à ce qu'il y ait au moins une personne dans la même pièce que lui.

Le jeu du reflet dans le miroir, c'était le petit coup foireux qu'ils faisaient à tout nouveau domestique, il y avait un renforcement dans le manoir et les deux garçons se plaçaient à cet endroit, l'un jouant le reflet de l'autre. Ils étaient si bien synchronisés que lorsque le domestique passait à coté de l'emplacement, voir l'absence de son reflet avait tendance à l'affoler jusqu'à ce que l'enfant qui jouait le reflet ne sorte de son trou et ne fasse hurler de terreur le nouvel arrivant. C'était marrant...

Ce n'était pas normal : ce genre de jeu ne pouvait pas être imaginé? Tony se souvenait qu'une des employés chargé de l'entretien avait hurlé si fort qu'on l'avait congédiée le jour même. Les enfants s'en étaient voulus, suppliant l'intendant de la reprendre mais l'homme leur avait souri cruellement, répliquant que les enfants de riches n'obtenaient pas toujours ce qu'ils voulaient. Après ça, les enfants lui avaient menés la vie dure...

Ils étaient deux... Le brun en était sûr, il n'y avait pas lui et un ami imaginaire, Gregory existait et c'était une certitude. L'un de leurs autres jeux était de changer de place, Tony devenait Gregory et celui-ci devenait le premier. Les parents de Tony avaient même encouragé ce jeu : seul "Tony" existait, Gregory devait rester caché... Donc tout le monde devait croire qu'il y avait qu'un seul enfant... Et comme Gregory lui ressemblait beaucoup, au point que même les parents Stark tombaient régulièrement dans le panneau, c'était très simple de faire croire que Greg était Tony... Ils étaient complémentaires... Comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule personne...

\- Gregory, murmura t-il pensivement.

Un ami d'enfance que ses parents avaient cherchés à effacer de sa mémoire? Pourquoi? Il avait beau essayer de se souvenir, il n'y arrivait plus et cela lui donnait même la migraine.

Tony réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce et eut un sursaut en voyant l'ombre assise à la table, qui le fixait sans doute depuis un bon moment. Le brun était sûr qu'il était seul lorsqu'il s'était endormi, donc il avait sûrement fini sa mission et cette idée paralysa le génie qui se mit à observer l'homme. Il était assis sur une chaise, ses yeux ne le quittant plus et il était blessé... Et le fait qu'il ne laissait rien voir sur son visage ne le rendait que plus impressionnant, en réalité, il ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte qu'une flèche trônait dans son torse... Ou bien peut-être était-il mort?

Cet homme toujours vêtu de noir et possédant un bras métallique, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il s'occupait de surveiller Tony. Tantôt l'empêchant de s'enfuir et le privant ainsi de chaque objet qui aurait pu lui servir à s'évader, tantôt en neutralisant ceux qui lui voulaient du mal, en les empêchant de l'approcher... Mais depuis ce jour, pas une seule fois il lui avait adressé un mot, sinon c'était toujours des trucs du genre "reste là", "entre là" ou "arrête ça tout de suite". Le dernier cas était fréquent et malgré toute les tentatives de Tony, il ne semblait pas se lasser de le voir continuer. Malgré tout, c'était comme une espèce de jeu entre eux, du moins, pour le génie. Pour le soldat, c'était dur de savoir vu que ses expressions se limitaient la plupart du temps à une froideur extrême.

\- Tu es blessé là, fit remarquer Tony en pointant la flèche du doigt.

Le soldat continua de l'observer, mettant légèrement mal à l'aise le brun, il fallait dire qu'il était dur de savoir ce que pouvait bien penser ce tueur à gage. Il effectua un mouvement, saisissant le bout de bois et se l'arrachant de la poitrine, forçant le captif à s'interroger sur l'intelligence de l'homme qui se contenta de jeter la cause de sa blessure au sol, la plaie s'était élargie et diffusait bien plus de sang qu'avant. Et voilà comment Tony en vient à s'en vouloir d'être si gentil ! Il balança le coussin vers l'homme qui n'eut aucun mal à le stopper et pour la première fois, le brun put voir le Soldat exprimer autre chose que de la froideur. Il aurait voulu le voir réagir d'une autre manière, mais c'était tout ce qu'il semblait capable d'obtenir venant de lui.

\- Vas te faire soigner bordel de merde, tu salopes tout le plancher! Soupira t-il.

Toujours pas de réelle réaction venant de sa part, il se contenta de poser le coussin sur la table, ne le lâchant pas du regard et cela irrita le génie qui se dit qu'il manquait vraiment une case à ce mec! Comment le faire réagir pour qu'il bouge son cul ? Le regard de Tony se posa sur la flèche au sol, peut-être trop loin pour qu'il l'attrape, mais s'il tentait le coup, nul doute que celui chargé de le surveiller réagirait. Il tira sur la chaîne autant que possible et essaya de faire glisser la flèche en usant de son pied mais le Soldat réagit dans la seconde, se levant de sa chaise pour s'approcher de lui, le saisissant au poignet pour le forcer à se relever, donnant un coup de pied à la flèche pour qu'elle aille plus loin.

Bon, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à le faire s'approcher, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de soins ? Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur la plaie sanglante et cette fois, le Soldat réagit de manière plus humaine, grimaçant légèrement et le plaquant brutalement contre le mur. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un "simplet", du moins, il donnait cette impression, mais Tony avait plutôt l'impression qu'ils lui avaient fait quelque chose et que son esprit était embrouillé, l'empêchant de réaliser des choses pourtant simples comme par exemple, à cet instant, le brun étala un peu du sang sur sa chemise et n'eut plus qu'à dire :

\- Tu m'as blessé, il faut que tu m'apportes la trousse de soins pour me soigner.

Et le Soldat semblait hésiter, observant la tache de sang frais qu'il avait étalé sous ses yeux et qui le laissait pourtant septique. Il finit par réagir, poussant Tony sur le lit et allant chercher dans la salle de bain la trousse de secours. Bien, c'était un bon début, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de le soigner avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il l'avait berné.

\- Enlève ta chemise, ordonna l'homme.

\- D'abord toi! Répliqua le brun avec un sourire amusé.

Il posa la trousse de soins sur le lit et le brun n'hésita pas à la prendre pour l'ouvrir, mais bien sûr, le ténébreux n'apprécia pas son initiative. Il tenta de le retenir, faisant soupirer de lassitude le génie et une fois encore, Tony dut appuyer sur la blessure, le faisant grimacer.

\- Je te soigne d'abord et je me laisserai faire, d'accord? Proposa le brun.

L'homme l'observa quelques secondes et finit par poser son regard sur sa plaie qui continuait de saigner, il finit par céder, retirant son gilet qu'il jeta hors de portée de Tony, dommage, certains trucs dans ce vêtement lui aurait été très utile. Il le regarda enlever la chemise sombre et poisseuse qu'il pourrait jeter à la poubelle et le brun ne put s'empêcher de rester fasciné par la fixation du bras sur le torse. C'était toujours aussi impressionnant de voir une telle chose et ses doigts frôlèrent distraitement la jointure avant qu'il ne se souvienne de ce qu'il devait faire en réalité.

Il soigna la plaie comme il put, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait pas une artère ou un organe de touché, trouvant étrange de constater que les saignements étaient beaucoup moins importants que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il décida de garder ça dans un coin de sa tête, il usa une compresse pour désinfecter la blessure et appuya en espérant que l'écoulement cesse. Ce fut le cas, bien sûr, ce qui était anormal d'après lui, mais il s'en accommoderait parfaitement. Il finit par panser la plaie et décida d'abandonner l'idée de devenir médecin.

L'homme dut comprendre que c'était finit parce qu'il essaya de lui retirer sa chemise, cherchant sans doute la plaie qui provoquait tout ce sang. Le brun se laissa faire, se demandant comment il réagirait lorsqu'il comprendra enfin qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise farce. Finalement, ce fut presque décevant car l'homme ne sembla pas comprendre et se contenta juste de récupérer la trousse de secours pour la ramener dans la salle de bain, emportant avec lui la chemise. Il le laissa donc à demi-nu sur le lit, il ne lui restait que son boxer et la sangle qui lui permettait de se déplacer avec la batterie qui chargeait l'électroaimant dans son torse. Ok, il aurait pas dû l'aider parce qu'il risquait de recevoir en récompense une bonne petite grippe ! L'homme finit par revenir avec un gant humide en main et cela laissa septique le brun. 

* * *

Killian fut surprit en entrant dans la chambre, observant le Soldat qui était en train de laver le torse de son captif depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.  
Remplacer Tony Stark par un imposteur ne s'était pas avéré aussi compliqué que ça. Ils avaient craint à un moment donné que cela ne marche pas, qu'une comparaison ADN compromettrait leur plan car ils avaient besoin du génie et que pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre, il fallait qu'ils le fassent passer pour mort... Sauf qu'Hydra leur avait proposé une solution et leur avait présenté cet homme en tout point identique au Milliardaire. Le test ADN ne poserait aucun problème. Pourquoi? Personne n'avait voulu répondre à cette question.

Pour l'arc, ils avaient dû agir différemment, retirant celui de Tony pour le remplacer par un bien moins sophistiqué, mais cela les arrangeait : la batterie n'était pas définitive. La plupart du temps, ils ne lui accordaient qu'un court délai, devant la charger fréquemment et lui ôtant la possibilité de s'enfuir pour trouver de l'aide. La nouvelle source d'énergie avait été fabriqué par AIM qui connaissait les plans de l'appareil, il ne trouverait nulle part ailleur quelqu'un capable de lui en faire un.

Dès lors, l'imposteur jouait son rôle à merveille, peut-être même un peu trop bien en réalité. Les rapprochements entre lui et le Captain ne semblaient pas plaire à ceux qui l'avaient conditionné jusqu'alors. Ils voulaient le récupérer, ne serait ce que pour s'occuper de cette mémoire qu'ils lui avaient laissé. Pour Killian, cela ne changeait pas le fond : ils avaient Tony Stark et même si celui-ci ne coopérait pas toujours, c'était plaisant pour le chef d'AIM de détenir cet homme... À l'origine, c'était pour qu'il achève Extremis, mais il était pas mal têtu et ils avaient dû le travailler pendant plusieurs semaines avant qu'il ne daigne accepter le travail qu'ils lui offraient et encore, cet homme leur avait réservé bien des surprises et une fois qu'il eu fait son travail, ils auraient put prendre la décision de le tuer...

Mais Killian aimait les trophées et celui-ci plus que tout autre était merveilleux...

Alors voir un autre homme poser ses mains sur lui? Cela l'irritait au plus haut point, surtout qu'il était torse nu et que cela s'expliquait difficilement. Certes, Tony n'était pas son petit ami, mais le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux à cet instant. Le Soldat se leva pour lui faire face, attendant sûrement ses directives, mais que pouvait-il bien faire de cet homme? Il ne savait pas faire la différence entre Tony Stark et l'imposteur, donc se servir de lui pour tenter de tuer les Avengers semblait voué à l'échec. S'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de cette mission, alors peut-être devrait-il le renvoyer à Hydra?

Sauf que les agents semblaient décidés à garder un oeil sur Tony Stark, comme s'ils voulaient être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Ils l'avaient déjà "réclamé" à leur façon, sans doute voulaient-ils le conditionner pour qu'il devienne un obéissant petit esclave comme Winter Soldier. Killian avait refusé parce qu'il était sûr de trouver une manière d'utiliser le brun comme il se devait...

Le Soldat récupéra son gilet au sol, allant vers une des armoires pour en sortir une chemise qu'il jeta à Tony et retourna s'asseoir à la chaise qu'il quittait rarement. Il devait penser que le brun était en danger, c'était compréhensible : pendant l'affrontement contre les Avengers, Savin avait malmené l'imposteur. Il était normal que Winter Soldier considère maintenant son allié comme dangereux, même si c'était d'une certaine manière stupide : pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire la différence entre les deux, il savait pourtant que Tony était séquestré ici. Il soupira en reportant toute son attention sur son invité.

\- Pas besoin de te rhabiller, lâcha t-il sur un ton glacial.

Le brun se figea tandis que le blond retira sa veste pour la jeter sur le bord du lit, la chemise finit par suivre et il le rejoignit sur le lit. Un autre petit truc qu'il s'offrait, prendre le corps du playboy qu'il était avait quelque chose de savourant pour celui qui l'avait un jour offensé et Tony sembla se resigner, ne pouvant de toute façon rien faire contre ce que lui imposait toujours Killian. Son regard se posa quelques secondes sur le Soldat toujours présent, mais espérer que celui-ci agisse pour le protéger était stupide car il devait lui obéir...

\- Veux-tu que je lui demande de participer? Demanda t-il ironiquement.

\- Vas te faire mettre! Répliqua le brun.

Killian répondit par un sourire et lui attrapa la cheville pour le tirer à lui. Il allait pleinement savourer cette nuit, que cela lui plaise ou non.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Surprise ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ? N'est ce pas mes petites lectrices adorée ? Bon, certaine avait sentit les petites anomalie et je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous avait sentit le truc arrivé, mais que se soit confirmer, sa doit vous faire tout bizarre, non ? Niark niark niark , je suis diaboliquement diabolique !

Bon, alors, je continue de vous avertir de l'irrégularité des sorties des chapitres, la bêta à des choses plus importante alors ne vous étonnez pas si les chapitres ne sortent pas de manière régulière, mais pas d'inquiétude, comme vous avez pus le constatez, ni ma bêta, ni moi même n'abandonneront cette histoire !

Bonne journée à toute et à la prochaine !


	7. Chapitre VII : Un Souvenir Lointain

**_CHAPITRE VII_**

_Un Souvenir Lointain_

Steve était en colère mais il était dur de savoir contre qui cette dernière était dirigée. Peut-être vers lui-même ou vers son petit ami ? Lui n'avait pas été capable de protéger son amour et l'autre avait pris des risques inconsidérés pour le défendre, allant jusqu'à se prendre une balle pour lui ! Quand avait il réfléchit à la possibilité que celle-ci puisse le tuer ? Il avait beau être un génie, il ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences de ses actes et c'était ça le plus ironique ! Que pour une fois dans sa vie, il n'ait pas utilisé son cerveau !

Le médecin annonça que ce n'était qu'une égratignure, la plaie du poignard l'avait inquiété plus que ça mais encore une fois, il conclut que sa vie n'était pas menacée et que cela deviendrait juste une cicatrice de plus sur son corps et avait conclu qu'il pourrait rentrer le soir même s'il le désirait. Vus les risques possibles d'une nouvelle bataille, il était claire qu'ils resteraient le moins longtemps possible en ces lieux.

\- Tu n'en as pas mare d'être constamment la cible de potentiel de ravisseurs ? Soupira Rhodes en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Je fais pourtant tout pour empêcher ça. Assura le brun avec un sourire forcé.

Natasha l'aida à remettre une chemise neuve quelle venait de lui apporter sous le regard réprobateur de Steve qui ne savait pas comment lui passer un savon : il avait agi pour le protéger, certes, mais lui ne détenait pas des capacités de régénération propre au sérum du Super Soldat ! C'était sa vie qu'il avait joué et ça, c'était impardonnable et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il semblait fier de ce qu'il avait fait, lui lançant des regard bienveillant et pourtant mal venus de sa part : il était fier d'avoir risqué sa vie pour lui ? L'imbécile égoïste ... Et que serait-il devenu si jamais il était mort ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas encore dit merci. Fit remarquer Tony.

Et Steve lui dédia le regard le plus glacial qu'il pouvait sortir de son répertoire, le brun perdit son sourire et détourna les yeux, ne comprenant sans doute pas pourquoi il obtenait tant d'hostilité venant d'un homme qu'il avait pourtant sauvé d'une mort certaine. C'était quand il avait cet aire là que le blond le détestait le plus par ce qu'il ressemblait au petit garçon qui avait fait une bêtise en pensant bien faire, comme arraché les fleurs du voisin pour les offrir à sa mère ... Ce mec, comment faisait-il pour être aussi désarmant ?

Ils repartirent vers la Tour Avengers, Steve montant à côté de Natasha cette fois, Rhodes portait son armure et les couvrait, ce serait suffisant pour dissuader tout être sensés de s'attaquer à eux et ce fut le cas. Le chemin fut très calme, trop en réalité. Cela aurait fait du bien au blond de cogner quelques mecs au passage.

Quand ils furent de retour chez eux, chacun trouva une raison presque plausible pour abandonner Tony à Steve, celui-ci lançant un regard polaire à ceux qui auraient eu l'idée de rester dans la même pièce qu'eux et retenant le brun lorsqu'il chercha lui aussi à prendre la fuite.

\- Ok, qu'est c'que j'ai fait de mal ? Lâcha-t-il sur un ton désinvolte.

Cette phrase acheva d'énerver le Meneur qui aurait tout donné pour lui donner une seule gifle, au lieu de ça, il devait se contenter de donner un coup contre le mur, fracassant une partie du plâtre. Cela eu pour effet de le calmer et il soupira, jetant un regard désolé au brun qui souriait nerveusement.

\- Si tu étais mort, qu'est-ce que je serais devenu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Tony haussa les sourcils, observant Steve très surpris et il finit par lâcher une petite exclamation en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Tu aurais continué à vivre. Assure-t-il avec un sourire étrange.

Il prenait la chose de manière si décontractée que cela redonna envie à Steve de lui donner une petite gifle. Il se reteint cependant, serrant les poings.

\- Non ! Je t'interdis formellement de refaire une chose pareille ! Plus jamais tu ne risqueras ta vie pour moi, est c'que c'est bien comprit ?

\- Non, si c'était à refaire, je le referais ! Répliqua avec provocation Tony.

Tout son monde contre le droit de lui en foutre juste une ! Ou au moins réussir à lui faire fermer son clapet ! Quoi que, ça, il était certain de pouvoir y parvenir. Il l'attrapa habillement pour le tirer jusqu'à la chambre et le poussa sur le lit, le faisant gémir de douleur. Steve s'en voulut une bonne seconde, mais se souvint de la raison qui le poussait à agir de la sorte et il n'hésita pas à dominer son "petit ami" de toute sa taille, savourant plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre ce regard un peu affolé.

\- Je te l'interdit. Répéta le blond avec obstination. Si tu veux être avec moi, je veux que tu m'obéisses au moins à ce sujet-là ... S'il te plait, ne donne pas ta vie pour moi où jamais je ne me le pardonnerais...

Parce qu'une personne qui lui avait été cher avait donné sa vie pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas pu le sauver le hantait encore à ce jour. La blessure était si fraîche dans son cœur qu'il ne pouvait nier l'existence de Bucky dans son esprit. Il avait été son ami d'enfance, son plus grand confident, son amant... Sa peine de cœur et sa souffrance muette. Il ne supporterait pas la perte d'un seul de ses amis et il avait déjà cru mourir le jour où il l'avait vu tomber du ciel ...

\- Dois je te rappeler que juste avant, nous nous disputions ? Interrogea sournoisement le brun.

\- C'était avant que tu ne prennes d'énorme risque pour me sauver la vie ... Je suis désolée pour ça ... J'étais jaloux, c'est tout ... Mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance ... N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais Steven, je ne pourrais pas ... Tu m'as sauvé en prenant des risques considérables ... Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que j'endurais avant ...

Il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais le blond le fit taire de ses lèvres, n'ayant pas envie qu'il aborde ce sujet-là, sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qui pourrait sortir de la bouche de son amant. Il n'eut plus aucune envie de les relâcher et voulut même aller au-delà du baisser, sauf que Tony lâcha une exclamation douloureuse et Steve releva le visage vers lui, inquiet. Il en avait oublié les blessures qui lui avaient été infligé, il lui frôla la joue, l'aidant à se relever. Y avait des moments où lui-même avait du mal à contenir sa colère et priait pour ne jamais devenir comme ces hommes violents.

\- Je t'aime Tony Stark alors, dorénavant, quand tu seras dans une situation de ce genre, cherche la troisième solution avant de choisir le sacrifice. Sourit distraitement le Meneur.

Le brun paru troublé par ce qu'il venait de dire et détourna le regard. C'était un sentiment étrange que celui qui traversa alors Steve, comme s'il pouvait lire de l'incompréhension et de la culpabilité dans son regard. Il se dit qu'il venait de comprendre son erreur et qu'il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir été lui-même, l'homme qui pouvait s'en sortir d'une habile pirouette.

\- Steven, il faut que j'te dise quelque chose. Déclara le génie sur un ton un peu trop sérieux.

Mais il s'interrompit lorsque Natasha entra dans la pièce, rappelant que Fury attendait un rapport des évènements, elle parut désolée de les interrompre. Il lui fit un signe négligé, reportant toute son attention sur son petit ami qui semblait avoir été pris en faute. Il s'était soudainement refermer sur lui-même, se détournant et le repoussant légèrement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre Fury. Marmonna-t-il avec un étrange sourire.

Pourquoi Steve avait-il l'impression que ce qu'il voulait lui dire était extrêmement important et qu'il s'agissait également de quelque chose de déplaisant ? Il ne voulait pas écouter ce que Tony avait à dire, même s'il sentait que lui, voulait lui parler de "cette chose". C'est peut-être pourquoi il n'insista pas pour savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire, savant parfaitement que cela ne serait pas bon pour lui... Pour eux. Il se détourna pour rejoindre l'espionne au seuil de la porte. Elle l'observa d'un air interrogatif, mais il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette question muette ... Il n'y en avait pas ...

* * *

_C'était un souvenir lointain. Un de ceux qui restaient aux tréfonds de son âme jusqu'à ce jour. Gregory observait Tony que les serviteurs préparaient pour la soirée. Les Stark voulaient qu'il soit parfait et la nounou n'hésita pas à lui taper sur les mains lorsqu'il osa toucher une tenue qu'il n'aimait pas, observant son ami assit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celui-ci aurait voulu prendre sa place, mais ce soir était un évènement important, et personne ne voulait de subterfuge. C'était peut-être ce qui laissait aussi triste Tony ? Que celui qui partageait les mêmes pensées que lui ne puisse pas participer à l'événement…C'était sans doute pourquoi il se montrait aussi pénible, n'hésitant pas à embarrasser la Nounou en défaisant son nœud quand elle avait le dos tourné ou en retirant sa chemise de son pantalon, jouant ensuite les innocents tandis qu'il lançait un sourire emplis de sous-entendus à Gregory qui ne cessait de l'observait._

_Elle en eut assez et lui cria dessus. Il en profita alors pour faire apparaître des larmes de crocodile sur le coin de ses yeux et prendre la fuite en courant. Gregory quant à lui, n'hésita pas à se mettre dans les jambes des serviteurs pour leurs compliquer la tâche et finalement, Tony réussit à échapper à ses "tortionnaires" qui en furent d'avantage agacée et qui craignaient déjà la réaction des Stark. Le jeune enfant profita de l'occasion pour s'éclipser et rejoindre son âme sœur caché au fond d'un placard. Les adultes mettraient des heures à le retrouver ... Les parents Stark ? Des semaines entières, ils connaissaient si peu Tony que cela en devenait désespérant._

_\- Pourquoi faut toujours qu'ils nous séparent ! Se plaignit dans un murmure le plus jeune des deux._

_Car c'était un fait, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais eu confirmation, pour Gregory, Tony était le plus jeune. Sa fragilité causé par l'absence de constantes de leurs parents l'avait rendus dépendant au second enfant qui appréciait cet attachement plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Il fallait dire que l'héritier Stark subissait une pression constante qui lui faisait beaucoup de tort au niveau de la santé et du mental._

_\- C'est juste pour quelques heures. Assura doucement Gregory en serrant son ami entre ses bras. Rien que quelques petites heures et après, on ira dormir ensemble._

_\- Ouais, mais c'est pas juste ! Répliqua avec obstination Tony. On a fabriqué Dumme-E ensemble ! Pourquoi y aurait que moi pour le présenter aux médias ?_

_\- Par ce que c'est normal : on fait qu'une seule personne tous les deux alors c'est pas si anormal qu'un seul de nous le présente. Aller, si tu te montres pas vite, ils vont pas être contents._

_\- M'en fiche, je veux pas y aller, j'irais pas ! Je n'aime pas Papa et Maman et eux aussi ils ne m'aiment pas !_

_Il avait tort, Gregory en était convaincu, ce qu'il disait-là était totalement faux. Mais il ne savait pas comment le lui faire comprendre, alors il se tu, caressant son visage en cherchant les mots qui lui permettraient de le convaincre de sortir de sa cachette. Sauf qu'en réalité, il aurait bien aimé qu'il reste à la maison ... Ne serait-ce que pour le protéger des rapiats qui s'agglutinaient sans cesse autour de lui pour lui poser tout un tas de question qui l'embarrassait et le mettaient mal à l'aise, le rendant un peu plus malade._

_\- Tu veux qu'on change ? Demanda Gregory. J'irais là-bas, tu n'auras cas me regarder à la télé._

_\- J'aimerais qu'on reste ensemble ! Lâcha sur un ton capricieux le plus jeune, affichant une petite moue boudeuse._

_\- Ca, tu sais bien que c'est impossible, Tony, ils veulent que tu sois avec eux et ils ont toujours ce qu'ils veulent alors, tu sors de ta cachette ou je dois te déshabiller et y aller ?_

_Il soupira de déception, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence, retirant son costume pour le lui tendre et Gregory lui donna les siens, s'amusant à le décoiffé pour que personne ne réalise qu'ils avaient fait un échange. Il embrassa le plus jeune sur le front en lui promettant de revenir aussi vite que possible et qu'il n'avait qu'à l'attendre ici._

_Lorsqu'il revint auprès des serviteurs, la nounou lui jeta un coup d'œil étrange et il comprit qu'il avait été démasqué, sûrement par ce que lui n'avait pas de gel dans les cheveux ? Elle s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit, préférant avoir un enfant à leur présenter que personne. Peut-être que les Stark ne feraient pas la différence finalement ? Les petits garnements pouvaient être si doués à ce petit jeu que la plupart du temps, ils se laissaient avoir sans s'en rendre compte._

* * *

Sans s'en rendre compte... Comme toujours... Howard et Maria Stark n'avaient jamais su faire la différence entre eux, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls, Gregory lui-même avait fini par se perdre dans ce jeu étrange, ne sachant plus s'il était lui ou Tony et finalement, il avait fini par comprendre qui il était : celui que l'on sacrifie sans le moindre remord parce qu'il ne servira jamais à rien dans la vie. Il n'était que "Gregory". "Tony" était plus important. Tandis que lui ...

En y repensant, n'était-ce pas un juste retour des choses qu'il puisse obtenir cette vie dont avait jouit Tony jusqu'à maintenant ? De l'argent au point de ne plus savoir quoi en faire, des nanas différentes chaque soir, les voitures, les bijoux, la notoriété et les amis ... Les Avengers aussi dont Captain America! Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas profiter de cette vie à son tour ? Des gens avaient des projets pour l'autre, alors, pourquoi ne pas céder à ce besoin de rejouer une fois encore à "Je suis Tony Stark" ?

Sauf qu'il s'y perdait. Il ne savait plus qui il était, avait changé son comportement pour être parfait aux yeux de ces gens et maintenant ? Maintenant, il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait et Captain America avait même le béguin pour lui, alors que devait-il faire ?

Il savait maintenant quel genre de traitement Killian réservait à Tony, pouvait-il laissé faire une telle chose ? La haine qu'il avait éprouvé pour son âme sœur, sa moitié, était si forte qu'elle lui avait fait oublier l'Amour qu'il avait toujours eu pour lui. Jusqu'alors, il c'était dit que tant qu'il était vivant, tout allait bien. Mais maintenant ? Les choses changeaient peu à peu autour de lui, il craignait pour l'Autre et hésitait parce qu'à priori, il devait aussi craindre pour lui. Savin avait essayé de le capturer, pourquoi ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Etait-ce à cause de son comportement vis à vis du chef d'AIM ? Par ce qu'il avait été irrespectueux ? Ou peut-être par ce que les gens d'Hydra le jugeaient comme dangereux ? Fallait-il qu'il les contacte pour les rassurer sur sa loyauté envers eux ?

Il se décida sur ce qu'il devait faire, attrapant son portable, mais se ravisa : peut-être n'avaient-ils pas tort à son sujet. Peut-être n'était-il plus aussi fidèle qu'il l'aurait cru, s'inquiétant plus qu'il n'aurait voulu pour le Captain ? L'homme qu'il aurait dut considérer comme son plus grand ennemi ?

Quelqu'un l'appela, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était bien à lui qu'on parlait. Il se tourna vers Bruce qui était sur le seuil de la porte, tenant entre ses mains des anti douleurs et qui commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir répondre. Ses blessures n'étaient pourtant rien comparé à certaine qu'il avait eu, celle par exemple qu'il avait sur la poitrine et qu'on lui avait imposé pour reprendre ce rôle de "Tony Stark". Il frôla l'arc qui avait appartenus a l'original, se demandant comment il s'en sortait de son côté avant de se lever pour récupérer le paquet que lui tendait toujours le scientifique.

\- N'en fait pas trop. Lâcha-t-il sur un ton inquiet.

Mais c'était le jeu, il fallait qu'il en fasse de trop, même s'il se savait à l'abri, il devait continué sur cette voie et se perdre dans le jeu. Gregory devait définitivement disparaître pour laisser place à Tony Stark... Mais il n'avait pas envie de se noyer dans ce rôle, il voulait continuer d'être lui-même ... Sauf qu'au final, peut-être ne avait-il pas lui-même qui il était ? Où était le Gregory protecteur avec celui qu'il considérait comme son petit protégé ?

\- Tony, tu as une de ces mines, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? S'enquit Bruce.

\- Oui, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant. Assura t-il en se massant l'arête du nez. Juste une petite migraine.

Il n'était plus Gregory. Il était l'insouciant Tony Stark qui ne se tourne plus vers le passé, mais vers l'avenir et qu'importent les conséquences de ses actes ! Il voulait vivre sa vie maintenant comme l'aurait fait le "vrai".

* * *

Steve rentra un peu plus tôt ce soir-là et il fut surprit de voir Tony au fourneau, en train d'essayer de faire cuir des omelettes qui fumaient un peu trop. Le brun se tourna vers lui et paru désolé.

\- J'espère que tu les aimes bien griller. Dit-il très gêné.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu à essayer de faire à manger. Demanda septique le Captain.

\- Je me disais qu'un diner ne serait pas un mal. Nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion d'être seul toi et moi et j'ai réussi à faire fuir tout le monde ...

\- Nous sommes seuls ?

Il acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête et Steve ne su pas vraiment comment prendre cette idée : il était enchanté à l'idée de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec son petit ami mais sentait une certaine nervosité l'envahir. Etait-ce "ce soir" que certaine chose devait se passer ? Au plus profond de lui-même, il l'espérait : cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait aller plus loin qu'un baiser, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le vouloir parce qu'au final, comment ne pas l'admettre ? Depuis quand exactement voulait-il aller plus loin avec le brun ?

Comprenant que ses pensées l'avaient complétement dépassé, il tenta de se reprendre en s'installant à la table, regardant Tony partager en deux l'omelette brulées ... Non ... Carbonisées ... Qu'il avait préparé. Le Meneur avait beau être un homme courageux, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait ou non affronter cette chose et hésita franchement avant de piquait sa fourchette dedans, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver cela amusant.

\- On m'avait prévenu que tu n'étais pas très bon cuisinier. Admit-il.

Mais il regretta bien rapidement, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la personne qui le lui avait raconté.

\- Qui t'avais avertie à ce sujet ? Confirma Tony.

\- Pepper, tu lui avais préparé une omelette une fois. Admit Steve. Tu ne t'es pas améliorer entre temps.

\- Ho, oui, je n'ai donc jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose ...

Il sembla s'égarer dans quelques pensées qui l'éloignaient un peu trop de lui, alors Steve se leva et s'approcha, caressant ses joues. Puis, il se pencha pour lui voler un baisser et cela sembla très efficace sur l'humeur du Milliardaire qui lui sourit, ce qui encouragea fortement le blond à se risquer à aller plus loin, lui volant un autre baiser qu'il approfondie, frôlant avec plus de délicatesse encore ses joues et ils se perdirent en contemplation.

Ils abandonnèrent leurs repas pour se laisser porter jusqu'à la chambre où ils se laissèrent aller à des caresses bien plus intimes, le blond ne pouvant s'empêcher de prendre le dessus sur son amant, lui imposant son rythme, l'embrassant et ne pouvant s'empêché d'aller plus loin. Ses mains se placèrent sur son fessier et il le sentit frémir, lâchant un petit gémissement qui donna envie à Steve de le dévorer tout entier et cette envie ne fit que s'accentuer quand il découvrit le visage de son amant. Il semblait empli d'une crainte qu'il contenait, c'est pourquoi il décida de se montrer patient, caressant son visage.

\- As-tu peur ? Demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

Mais même s'il secoua négativement la tête, Steve savait que c'était le cas et il prit le temps de s'interroger à ce sujet, se demandant ce qu'un homme aussi expérimenté que Tony Stark pouvait bien craindre. Le Soldat se demanda si ce n'était pas justement ça le problème : qu'il n'eut pas la moindre connaissance des affaires de la "chaire" lorsque cela se faisait avec un homme ... Il sut que c'était cela sans avoir besoin de lui en parler, tentant de provoquer d'autres petits frissons chez son amant en glissant sa bouche contre sa gorge, une de ses mains se glissant jusqu'à la fermeture de son pantalon.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire exactement ? Steve ne le savait pas exactement, il sentait le désir monter en lui et savait que le brun entre ses mains était aussi désespéré de caresse et de baisser que lui, mais il semblait réellement perdre ses moyens et même si son corps se réchauffer, ses mouvements saccadés et incertains prouvaient à quel point il n'était pas près pour ce genre de chose. C'était plutôt ironique. Le si célèbre playboy philanthrope milliardaire et qui avait tant de conquête à son palmarès semblait perdre tous ses moyens entre les mains de Captain America.

Ce n'était pas loyal d'utiliser de la sorte les craintes de son petit ami pour se moquer intérieurement de lui, il cessa d'aller trop loin, se contentant de lui voler des baisers qu'il n'hésitait pourtant pas à approfondir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de maintenir son corps coller contre le sien.

\- Steven. Murmura Tony à son oreille.

\- C'est un peu tôt je crois. Décida franchement le blond.

Il sembla à la fois soulagé et déçu. Normal, il était dans un état très avance et c'était le cas également de Steve, mais il avait décidé de faire abstraction de tout cela en espérant que ce soit amplement suffisant pour ne pas s'attaquer à lui pendant la nuit. Des fois, la volonté n'était pas assez, mais il ferait tout pour y arriver, se contentant du strict minimum pour se satisfaire, l'embrassant chastement et le caressant simplement.

\- Je peux attendre, ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-il amoureusement.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Reprise de la fic à un rythme non définit grace à une jeune demoiselle, je ne sais pas quel rythme elle aura à partir de maintenant donc n'éspérait pas trop : je continue de mettre en priorité "Alone In The Dark".


	8. Chapitre VIII : Son regard envoutant

**_Chapitre VIII_**

_Son regard envoutant_

Tony tentait désespérément de faire en sorte de ne pas être dans le monde réel, essayant d'abandonner son corps dans cette situation qu'il était en train de vivre. Mais ce genre de chose, séparer son âme de son être corporel, c'était vraiment de la merde et il avait beau fournir tous les efforts du monde pour s'évader, il n'arrivait pas à oublier que Killian c'était enfoncé en lui et que cela lui faisait mal. Il se sentait de plus en plus humilié tandis que l'homme prenait son plaisir sous le regard de son amant et du Soldat...

Eric Salvin était-il l'amant d'Aldrich Killian ou juste un mercenaire qui répondait simplement au désir de son employeur ? Parce que, mine de rien, ce mec semblait complétement s'en foutre de voir le blond le baiser. Pas la moindre once de jalousie. Rien. Il semblait même y trouver son plaisir... Tony avait son hypothèse à ce sujet : en fait, ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un, ils avaient tous les deux le même genre de goûts, ils s'étaient bien trouver, voilà tout. Quant à lui, il était un petit "plus" ... Un moyen d'assouvir quelques plaisirs pervers.

Killian lui tira les cheveux en arrière, son ventre collant son dos, son sexe s'enfonçant toujours profondément dans ses chaires. D'habitude, il le prenait de manière conventionnelle pour voir son visage et lui sourire avec ce petit air de dominateur, mais là, c'était plutôt Salvin qui affichait l'expression en question. A quoi pensait-il à cet instant précis, alors que lui était une fois encore humilié ? La situation devait lui plaire apparemment ...

Et le Soldat ? Lui aussi prenait son plaisir dans cet instant ? Peut-être ... Dure de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. Il les observait de sa chaise, mais les voyait-il réellement ? C'était une interrogation à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à répondre et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Son regard semblait vide, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et pourtant, Tony souffrait ...

Killian lâcha un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il eut finit son affaire et même si le brun était épuisé, c'était comme si son calvaire ne venait que de commencer. Comme lui faisait souvent remarquer le blond, il était gourmand de nature et la soirée ne faisait que démarrer alors … Tandis que Salvin prenait à son tour son plaisir, le prisonnier essaya une nouvelle fois de s'évader, sauf que c'était vraiment dure comme truc, voire carrément impossible alors il tenta de répondre à des questions dont la réponse ne serait pas vérifiable, pour passer le temps. La plupart portaient sur la première chose qu'il avait sous les yeux ... Donc à cet instant, le Soldat. Il était un grand mystère pour tout le monde, même pour ses deux tortionnaires, alors pourquoi ne pas faire des hypothèses à son sujet ?

\- Pourquoi le regardes-tu toujours lui ? Demanda à un moment Killian en lui saisissant le menton.

Il fallut un moment à Tony pour comprendre que c'était bien à lui qu'il parlait, essayant de se souvenir quand il avait repris sa place entre ses jambes. Il ne trouva pas de réponse, mais comprit qu'il lui en fallait une, sans quoi ... L'homme en lui risquait de s'énerver.

\- Jaloux ? Ironisa le brun.

L'homme l'observa quelques secondes sans plus bouger, le brun n'eut aucune mal pour comprendre qu'il lui avait donné une mauvaise réponse… Mais franchement, il s'en foutait, ce n'était pas lui d'être docile et il fut presque heureux de le mécontenter à ce point, même après être à demi assommer par la gifle que lui envoya son tortionnaire.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de regarder un autre homme que moi, tu m'appartiens ! Lâcha-t-il sur un glacial. Tu es mon trophée !

\- Mais tu me partage avec tes hommes. Répliqua amèrement Tony en essayant de le repousser. Comme d'autre se partageraient une putain, non ? Je n'ai aucune obligation envers toi, il me semble, alors s'il me plait à regarder un autre bel homme, tu penses bien que je ne me gênerais pas !

Il afficha un sourire emplis d'une ironie insolente qui déplu une fois encore à Killian. Il le gifla de nouveau. Cette fois, il se mordit l'intérieur la joue et le goûts du sang envahis sa bouche. Il y eu au moins un autre coup, peut-être plus, en tout cas, lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Killian et Salvin n'étaient plus là. Il fut rassuré quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que le Soldat était un peu trop proche de lui, un gant à la main, nettoyant ses cuisses. Son premier réflexe fut de le repousser, mais l'homme le retint avec une fermeté impressionnante et il finit par abandonner. A quoi bon s'entêter à lutter s'il ne pouvait jamais gagner ?

\- Tu préférerais prendre une vraie douche ? Questionna l'homme en l'observant étrangement.

\- Oui, je préférerais ! Admit Tony, mais il tira sur la chaine qui retenait son poignet à la rampe du lit. Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible ...

\- J'ai la clef. Affirma-t-il.

La clef ? Le brun releva la tête vers le Soldat, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver un intérêt énorme pour cette simple phrase, ne pouvant s'empêcher de désirer ardemment une liberté qu'il n'espérait plus depuis quelques temps déjà. Il jeta un regard au Soldat, réalisant que ses espoirs étaient plus que maigres et qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de prendre le dessus sur lui. L'espoir s'évanouie aussi brutalement qu'il n'était apparus et lorsque l'homme lui libéra le poignet, il ne fut pas stupide au point de tenter quoi que ce soit. De toute manière, il n'aurait rien pu faire ...

Ses jambes le trahirent, le laissant s'effondrer en partie et il réalisa qu'il avait bien plus mal au bas de son dos qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le Soldat l'aida à se relever, le soutenant et l'aidant à rejoindre la salle de bain. Il n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose dans son état et en se voyant dans le miroir, il comprit que Killian l'avait frappé un peu plus que prévus. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et un de ses yeux était gonflé.  
Des doigts se glissèrent sur la plaie, un peu trop doux et délicat. Le brun tourna son regard vers l'homme, il le regardait ... Ce n'était pas juste une impression : il le regardait vraiment. Ses yeux semblaient animés d'émotion, comme s'il vivait enfin…

\- Tu me regardais ? Demanda-t-il.

Le prisonnier fut surpris par cette question : d'habitude, c'était lui qui entamer la conversation, pas le contraire. Il resta septique encore quelques instants avant de se décider à être franc :

\- Je te regardais, oui. Admit-il.

\- Par ce que tu me trouves beau ?

C'était résumer tout ce à quoi il avait pensé en l'observant. Ce n'était certe pas le but original, mais s'il y avait bien un truc qu'il devait admettre, c'est qu'il était bien un bel homme. Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'homme.

\- C'est toi qui me fais le plus bander quand nous somme dans cette pièce.

Il essayait par-là de le mettre mal à l'aise, mais son expression ne changea pas. Il sembla juste marquer un temps d'arrêt pour essayer de comprendre le sens exact de ses paroles. Quelque chose de nouveau brilla dans les prunelles de son interlocuteur et la distance entre eux sembla se réduire un peu trop tout à coup… Tony s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Quant au Soldat, il était dressé devant lui, plein d'assurance ... Trop en réalité, cela mit ironiquement mal à l'aise le prisonnier.

\- Je te fais peur ? Demanda l'homme.

Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait peur, il n'était qu'un otage, quelque chose dans le genre, et ses tortionnaires pouvaient lui faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Killian et Salvin ne se gênaient pas pour lui faire des choses immondes, pourquoi cet homme se souciait-il de son état. Tony détourna le regard, se crispant en le sentant plus proche de lui.

\- Je te fais peur. Constata-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? Répliqua amèrement le brun. D'autre ne se posent pas la question à ce sujet ! Si tu veux me faire ce qu'ils me font, n'hésite pas !

\- Mais tu ne serais pas consentant et je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Voilà bien le premier homme ici qui se souciait de la sorte de ses sentiments… Y avait-il une raison particulière ? Il le voyait et il le traitait bien, ce n'était pas bon d'après Tony qui craignait de se laisser avoir par cet homme. Peut-être jouait-il un rôle et lui tendait il la main pour mieux le berner ? Ou par calcul ? Killian était assez tordu pour avoir orchestré tout cette histoire, lui donnant un confident pour lui rendre un peu d'espoir avant de le lui arracher brutalement… Pour le tester surement ... Le blond semblait du genre jaloux.

Le prisonnier éprouva soudainement l'envie de braver celui qui se considérait comme son "maître" et de cédait à cette tentation et qu'importe ce qui lui arriverait ! Si Killian l'observait, alors tant mieux ! Tony se jeta littéralement sur le mercenaire qui sembla surpris par l'attaque soudaine et resta incroyablement maître de ses émotions, le repoussant sans brusquerie et continuant de l'examiner étrangement.

\- Je serais consentant, fais ce que tu veux. Assura ironiquement le brun. N'hésite pas ... Tu as bien vus ce qu'ils m'ont fait, non ? Toi, tu es bel homme ... Cela ne me générait pas que tu me prenne et ...

\- Tu ne serais pas consentant ! Répliqua froidement le Soldat. Je ne veux pas ton corps, je ne veux pas ta chaire ! Je ne veux pas d'un simple morceau de viande ! Je veux ...

Il ne le regardait pas comme un objet, au contraire, il semblait le voir comme un être… humain ? En tout cas, lorsque l'homme se pencha vers lui, Tony ne savait plus du tout quoi penser et le voir si proche le mit encore une fois mal à l'aise. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être touché et cela même s'il avait conscience d'avoir devant lui un ennemi qui le maintenait captif.

\- Je veux te sauver. Admit le Soldat. Est-ce que je peux te sauver et attendre que tu m'offres ton âme en retour ?

Est ce qu'il sous entendait qu'il allait l'aider à fuir ce lieu ? Par ce que si c'était le cas, s'il le faisait réellement espérer pour mieux le détruire… Alors là, oui, ils y arriveraient facilement ...

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu me sauver ? Demanda tout de même Tony.

\- Tu ne m'as pas soigné par intérêt ... Ni par ce que j'étais défaillant ... Tu ne m'as pas vu comme un objet ... Je veux t'aider ...

La main du Soldat se posa contre sa joue du brun, tendre, délicate ... Chaleureuse ...

* * *

\- Vous n'avez encore rien fait ensemble ? S'étonna trop fortement Thor.

Ce qui mit très mal à l'aise Tony qui en rougit légèrement et jeta des regards autours de lui, cherchant sûrement à s'assurer que personne ne les ai entendu mais c'était chose vaine puisque le seul témoin de leurs échanges n'était autre que "La Voix dans le Mur" qu'ils nommaient tous "Jarvis" et que le Dieu avait baptisé "Starkson".

\- Pitié, Thor, n'en parle pas aussi fort ! Supplia le milliardaire.

\- Tu es adorable lorsque tu es dans cet état ! Dut admettre le blond avec un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre certaines choses qui pourraient t'être utile dans ce genre de situation…

\- Il me semblait pourtant que tu sortais avec Jane ...

\- Tu es un homme, ce ne serait pas la "tromper" réellement !

Le brun sembla mal à l'aise et le blond comprit pourquoi Clint prenait de temps en temps un malin plaisir à tenter de le mettre mal à l'aise : depuis son retour d'Asgard, le Milliardaire taquin avait disparu, remplacé par un homme plus facile à mettre mal à l'aise. D'après Steve, c'était à cause d'un traumatisme causé par la mort violente de sa petite amie et peut être à cause de l'emprisonnement… En tout cas, c'était un plaisir pour lui d'en profiter, se vengeant par la même occasion de ses petits piques envoyés dans un autre temps. Le pire, c'est que cela fonctionnait trop bien, poussant l'Ases à aller plus loin encore et il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher du brun. Effectivement, ils étaient assis sur un fauteuil et il était donc si simple de combler la distance...

Tony se braqua dans la seconde, se crispant à son approche et sembla très gêné. C'était vraiment trop amusant et il continua à pousser le vice un peu plus loin, passant un bras sur le dossier derrière le brun qui détourna le regard. Pauvre mortel torturé par un Dieu taquin qui se demandait si son frère n'avait pas détint sur lui.

\- Je peux t'apprendre énormément de chose à ce sujet tu sais. Assura-t-il sur un ton très sérieux.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Soupira le brun.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, ma proposition est sincère. Tu veux que je te le prouve physiquement ?

Quand il se pencha sur lui, Tony paniqua, lui donnant un coup de coude dans la mâchoire et s'écartant précipitamment, se levant pour aller se mettre à une distance raisonnable. Il lui dédia ensuite un regard glacial tandis que Thor se frottait le menton.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça marrant : j'essaye de me confier à toi et tu en profites pour me ... D'accord, j'ai compris, j'irais chercher conseil ailleurs !

Thor s'en voulu instantanément et rattrapa le brun en quelques enjambées, lui attrapant le poignet et lui souriant d'un air désolé.

\- J'arrête ! Assura-t-il. Tu peux me parler, n'hésite pas à te confier à moi, je garderais tes secrets.

Tony afficha un air gêné et détourna le regard une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois, il semblait décidé à tout lui avouer.

\- J'ai… peur quand on commence à le faire. Admit-il.

\- C'est normal, surtout si c'est ta première fois. Assura en retour Thor en le tirant vers le canapé. Prend ton temps. Et puis… ce n'est pas l'ami Rogers qui te fera le moindre reproche à ce sujet.

\- Mais j'ai envie de le faire avec lui ! Je veux dire ... C'est quand ...

Il sembla incapable de finir sa phrase, se détournant une fois encore.

\- As tu peur qu'il te fasse du mal ? Interrogea Thor, ayant compris ce qui préoccupait son équipier.

Tony acquiesça à contre cœur, secouant la tête.

\- Il ne te fera pas de mal, il à l'air d'être le genre d'amant doux et ...

L'Ases resta septique devant l'expression du visage du brun ... Avait-il peur de la douleur qui pouvait lui être infligé ou celle que lui-même pouvait provoquer aux autres ?

\- Tu n'as pas peur de lui, mais de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Osa demander Thor.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre, faisant comprendre au blond qu'il avait mis le point sur quelque chose. Il lui tapota le dos, se disant que c'était une peur sans fondement. Tony était un homme maladroit, mais il ne ferait jamais volontairement du mal aux autres.

\- Prend ton temps, Tony, ce n'est pas Steve qui t'en voudra, surtout qu'il est très certainement puceau lui aussi…

\- Qui est puceau ? Demanda la voix amusée de Clint.

Ça, c'était une belle gaffe de la part de Thor qui s'en voulut, jetant un regard désolé à son allié qui rougit brutalement, se trahissant lui-même d'une certaine manière.

* * *

Steve observa avec attention le trio qui était dans le salon. A côté du Captain, Rhodes semblait aussi septique que lui et c'était compréhensible vu qu'ils retrouvèrent Thor installé à une table, Clint au sol complétement alcooliser et Tony qui était bien entamer. l'Ases prit à part le si célébre Captain pour lui murmurer :

\- J'ai préparé le terrain, si tu ne conclus pas ce soir, je ne pourrais pas te sauver de l'humiliation.

Rhodes lui tapota l'épaule d'un air désolé et l'abandonna à son triste sort tandis que Clint semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Et ça le concernait lui, vu qu'il le regardait d'une façon insistante. Heureusement, il parlait la langue des alcooliques : impossible de comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Tant mieux, le blond se concentra plutôt sur son petit ami qui se jeta sur lui pour embrasser ses lèvres, se montrant indécemment entreprenant avec lui, ce qui n'était pas réellement un mal. En même temps, Thor eu la gentillesse de s'occuper de Clint pour l'emmener se coucher, dédiant un clin d'œil à Steve, comme pour l'encourager ...

L'Ases avait-il qu'il ne fallait mieux pas profiter d'un homme alcoolisé au possible et qu'ici, cela pouvait être considérait comme un viol ? Enfin, d'après le Meneur, c'était plutôt lui qui risquait de se faire violer ... Heureusement, qui disait alcool plus homme disait aussi maladresse déplorable et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Tony finit par se cogner le genou à quelque chose, tombant au sol comme une masse, gémissant de douleur en devant surement regretter d'avoir trop bus. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre, mais pas pour les motifs qu'avait espéré Thor ...

Steve se promit de se méfier de leur allié d'Asgard à l'avenir : c'était le choc des cultures ... Il se promit également de veiller à ce qu'il n'utilise pas le même procédé sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ne te laisse plus avoir par Thor de cette manière ! Soupira Steve en massant le genou de son amant, assit sur le lit.

Il y eu un silence entre eux, le brun se laissa faire sans protester, restant immobile sur le matelas. Le blond leva les yeux vers son petit-ami. Le regard posé sur lui avait quelque chose d'étrange, il semblait loin, très loin. C'était comme s'il était en train de le quitter alors que, physiquement, il était bel et bien là. Comment expliquer le sentiment qui commençait à naître au plus profond de lui ?

Les mains du soldat se posa contre la joue du brun, tendre, délicate ... Chaleureuse ...

\- Est ce que tu es avec moi ? Demanda Steve.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme s'il se réveilla enfin, son expression s'adoucissant.

\- Je ne suis pas tombé dans son piège. Assura-t-il, frôlant la main de Steve. Je me suis dit que l'alcool me donnerait un peu de courage ... Et puis, comme ça, je n'essayerais pas de te faire du mal ...

\- Tu ne me ferais jamais mal, tu en es incapable ...

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Steven, tu es si gentil que je suis sûr que si je te faisais du mal, tu ne me le reprocherais pas ... J'ai peur de te faire du mal ...

\- Tony, tu ne me feras jamais de ...

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Hurla le brun en écartant brutalement la main de sa joue.

Il sembla s'en vouloir, détournant le regard en serrant les dents. Il ne voulait plus être appelé "Tony" ?

La question "pourquoi" aurait dut traverser l'esprit de Steve, mais il préféra se concentrer complétement sur son amant, se relevant légèrement pour être à la même hauteur que lui.

\- Tu veux un petit surnom ? Demanda t-il avec indulgence.

\- Tu vois, c'est ça ! Je te repousse et tu reviens à la charge ! Et si je te blessais mortellement ? Steven, je ne veux pas que ça arrive ... Je ... Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois ...

\- Je sais qui tu es, Kitten. Répliqua amusé le blond. Tu n'es plus le Tony Stark que j'ai rencontré avant, celui qui m'énervais, non ... Celui-là a disparut pour laisser place à un homme… lunatique ...

\- Kitten ?

\- C'était le surnom qu'un ami et moi avions donné à un chaton ... C'était un étrange animal qui pouvait être très affectueux alors que la seconde suivante, il pouvait nous griffait sans raison jusqu'au sang ... Tu me fais penser à lui, affectueux, mais très changeant ... Ça te vas alors si je t'appelle "Kitten" ?

Là, le brun semblait reprendre son humeur affectueuse. Il sembla troublé et acquiesça en détournant le regard, gêné. Comme le chaton, il fit semblant de ne plus le voir, d'avoir oublié ce qu'il avait fait et cela donna envie de reprendre ce qu'il avait laissé en suspens, se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser dans la gorge. Son chaton lui donna l'impression de ronronner, l'enlaçant et lui donnant envie d'aller plus loin, mais le goût d'alcool lui rappela dans quel état été le brun, il se recula, mais rencontra le regard brulant de son amant qui semblait l'encourager.

\- S'il te plait, continu et prouve moi que ça ne peut pas être douloureux. Supplia le brun.

Comment ne pas céder à une telle proposition ? Surtout qu'en réalité, il semblait parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui… Alors il céda, allongeant son amant sur le lit et laissant ses mains explorer son corps, déboutonnant sa chemise pour dévoiler la chair de son torse. L'arc brillait sur le thorax et les muscles semblaient si appétissants que ses lèvres ne purent que les goutter, s'attardant sur un bouton de chair. Sa mains frôla son entre jambe pour juger de son état ...

Ok, Steve était complétement foutus là ! Savoir que le brun était aussi excité ne put que lui faire perdre la tête, d'autant que son amant se montrait docile à chacune de ses caresses, donnant toujours cette impression de ronronné de plaisir. Ils furent sur le lit tous les deux, le blond aidant son petit ami à retirer son pantalon, retirant son haut par la même occasion tout en savourant le spectacle du corps de son petit Kitten. Il était merveilleux ... Calin et affectueux ... S'il y avait bien une chose que le blond avait appris avec le chaton qu'il avait adopté, c'est qu'il fallait savourer ce genre d'instant !

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, glissant une de ses mains entre ses jambes et entreprit de le préparer avec douceur, un de ses doigts se glissant dans ses chaires tandis qu'il restait très attentifs aux réactions de son amant, n'ayant aucune envie de le forcer et cela même s'il le désirait ardemment… Un second doigt suivit le premier ainsi qu'un troisième, le préparant toujours de manière contentieuse, sans aller trop vite, mais ne pouvant empêcher son impatience de se manifester, sa bouche marquant sa gorge. Son amant semblait lui aussi décidé à le torturer par de délicieuses caresses.

\- Tu es sûr que je peux te faire ça ? Demanda Steve à l'oreille de son amant.

\- Je te jure que si tu oses me reposer une telle question dans un moment pareil, je ne te laisserais plus jamais me toucher ! Gronda son petit animal perdu.

Cela lui rappelait un autre comportement du chaton : celui qui précédait l'instant où il n'était plus satisfait de ses caresses et où il se mettait à mordre et griffer… alors autant en profiter avant qu'il ne devienne agressifs. Steve retira sa main et lui écarta les jambes, les relevant légèrement. Bientôt, son membre dressé entra dans les chaires du brun qui était incroyablement serré. Le blond faillit en perdre la raison, savourant cet instant précis et ses sensations. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ce genre de rapports et il savoura cela, s'enfonçant entièrement dans les chaires faisant gémir son amant.

\- Pardon mais… tu es si bon. Admit le Meneur.

Surtout qu'il lui avait donné l'autorisation et qu'il ne semblait pas tant offensé que ça alors Steve commença à se mouvoir en lui, ses chaires le serrant délicieusement. Il imposa un rythme peut être trop rapide, mais il avait faim de lui. Il aurait d'autres occasion de pouvoir se rattraper et être plus lent, de toute façon, le brun semblait lui aussi manquait de patience. Il vint même en premier, se déversant entre leurs ventres et ce fut au tour du blond de jouir dans les chaires de son amant.

\- Je t'aime Kitten. Murmura le Meneur à son oreille.

\- Je t'aime Steven. Répondit en retour le brun.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Enfin, Steve est plus puceau, il n'aura fallut que plusieurs décennie ! (dit elle alors qu'elle est encore pucelle ... Mais s'assume pleinement comme Steve Rogers (quoi que ...)). Bon, j'avais commencé à écrire un chapitre mais celui ci ne me plaisant PAS DU TOUT, je pense le reprendre de zero, on verra si je peu le réécrire à temps ou non ...

J'éspère que le chapitre n'aura pas été trop éprouvant pour vous, promis, vous aurez de quoi vous réconfortez sur le Sort de Tony.


	9. Chapitre IX : Mémoire troublée

**_Chapitre IX_**

_Mémoire troublée_

Tony déambulait dans les ruelles les moins animées de la ville, ne se souvenant plus vraiment de ce qui avait pu se passer jusqu'à cet instant précis. Sa mémoire lui semblait défaillante, il avait beau essayer de se remémorer ce qu'il avait traversé pour essayer de remettre dans l'ordre les évènements, mais tout ce dont il était sûr était qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture dont il avait réchapper, Dieu seul saivait comment ... Il s'en souvenait plutôt bien de celui-ci et c'était compréhensible, la voiture avait fait plusieurs tonneaux et le pare-brise avait éclaté. Il avait même reçu quelques bouts de verres, mais n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'en soucier ...

"Enfuis toi ! Ne fais confiance à personne !" C'était les derniers mots que son compagnon de fortune avait pu lui dire. Tony avait eu quelques scrupules à l'abandonner, mais le Soldat avait eu des arguments plutôt déchirants. Il le ralentirait, ne servirait à rien pour l'aider, ne serait que gênant dans sa situation. "Je te retrouverais" avait-il assuré.

Le brun l'avait donc abandonné, courant sans s'arrêter, ne se souvenant même plus d'où il était parti, Il avait l'impression désagréable que son corps était passé dans un rouleau compresseur. Il avait mal partout et il était blessé. Mais… l'idée d'aller à l'hôpital n'était pas une solution ...

"Ne fais confiance à personne !" ... Cette phrase raisonnait encore dans son esprit embrouillé : cela l'incluait-il lui ? Et ses alliés alors ? Pouvait-il leur faire confiance ou non ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser, mais décida de se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvait son seul et unique allié : Jarvis, le seul qui ne pourrait jamais le trahir ! Il fallait qu'il retourne à la Tour et qu'il appelle ses amis de confiance et surtout, il devait remettre un "arc" correcte à la place de ce que ces monstres avaient mis pour alimenter l'électro aimant de sa poitrine ...

Combien de temps lui restait il ? Il ne savait pas du tout. A un moment, il c'était même évanoui dans une ruelle. Peut-être pendant quelques secondes, peut être plusieurs heures ? En tout cas, mieux valait ne pas faire son malin et retourner à la tour le plus vite possible. Il verrait pour son allié plus tard ...

Il fallait maintenant qu'il rejoigne la tour... Ce qui semblait plutôt compliqué vu son état physique. Sa détention prolongée l'avait affaiblie, sans oublier l'accident. Il devait la plupart du temps s'appuyer contre un mur pour rester debout et lorsqu'il s'appuya contre une vitrine, il resta septique en voyant la tâche de sang que laissa sa mains dessus. Le brun espérait juste qu'il s'agissait d'un bout de verre le faisant saigner.

Son regard se posa sur les téléviseurs présent derrière le verre, il resta troublé devant des images de lui en compagnie de Captain America, ne se souvenant pas de cet instant. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus qu'avant son départ, Natasha et Bruce furent si proches. Il essaya de se rappeler, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit alors il reprit son chemin, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille à chaque fois qu'il entendait le mot "Avengers". Le groupe allait être créé ... Mais ils n'avaient rien décidée avant son départ ... Pas d'après ces souvenirs ...

Un nouveau malaise le prit lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la Tour Avengers, se demandant pourquoi elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'ancienne, mais il finit par se rassurer en se disant que Pepper et Fury avaient dut continuer à travailler sur le projet. Sa petite amie aurait suivi les plans qu'il avait laissé. Surement…

En revanche, pour lui, l'image de tout à l'heure tournait dans son esprit ... Il ne savait pas ... Il n'y avait pas d'explication.

Il se heurta à un autre problème lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée : les paparazzis étaient trop nombreux ... S'il y allait, alors ... Ses ennemis sauraient où le trouver ! Mais il était fatigué de courir, il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : se reposer et ne plus avoir peur des inconnus autour de lui.

\- Monsieur Stark ? Murmura une voix à côté de lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux en se reculant, faisant face à la jeune femme qui lui avait parlé, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait fait pour le reconnaître : il portait une casquette et un pull à capuche, le tout aussi rabaisser que possible devant son visage. Qui était-ce ? Il avait l'impression de le savoir et en même temps, il avait beau chercher, il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce n'était pas une conquête, ça, c'était sûr.

\- Ha, depuis le temps que je voulais vous rencontrez ! Dit-elle joyeusement en comblant la distance entre eux. Je pensais que vous étiez parti avec les autres ce matin, mais j'ai dut me tromper ... Vous ne comptez pas entrer par là-bas quand même ... Ils vont tous se jeter sur vous !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Tony en observant la jeune femme.

\- Darcy Lewis ! Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton blessé. Vous savez, la copine de Jane ! Celle qui sera une de ses demoiselles d'honneurs à son mariage ! ... Bon, on ne s'est jamais vu "officiellement", mais là, vous êtes blessants !

\- L'assistante de Foster ! Se souvint le brun.

Elle sembla lui pardonner sa petite erreur, jetant un nouveau regard vers la foule avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Il hésita ... "Ne fait confiance à personne" ... Mais elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas passer par devant. Le plus surprenant fut que Jarvis laissa entrer la demoiselle par l'accès arrière…

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, la petite brune n'avait pas cessé de parler, mais il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Une lumière l'aveugla quelques seconde, lui faisant comprendre que Jarvis effectuer une vérification rétinienne, cela sembla surprendre la jeune femme.

\- Dites, vous avez l'air plutôt mal en point, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

C'était une pipelette cette nana, Tony ne savait pas s'il l'aimait ou bien si au contraire il la détester. Il était de toute façon trop fatigué pour y réfléchir et se contenta alors d'appuyer frénétiquement sur l'étage qui le mènerait à son atelier. Il fallait à tout prix changer l'arc, se reposer, manger quelque chose ...

\- Est ce que tout va bien ? Insista Darcy.

\- Je suis fatigué et j'ai faim. Admit-il.

\- Je peux vous préparer quelque chose si vous voulez : je fais de très bon sandwich !

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et dès qu'ils furent à l'étage, Tony resta troublé par ce qu'il découvrit. Ce qui aurait dû être ses appartements avec Pepper avait radicalement changé. Darcy se dirigea vers la cuisine partagée tandis que l'homme observa encore la pièce, ne reconnaissant rien du tout.

Où était-il ? Ce n'était pas sa tour ! Il s'avança, regardant autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose qu'il pouvait reconnaître, s'attardant devant les cadres de photos présentes sur les murs. Il prit un des cadres posé sur un meuble, ne se souvenant pas d'avoir posé avec le Captain et là, pourquoi Bruce et Natasha semblaient ils encore si heureux ensemble ? C'était un couple ... Quand étaient-ils devenu un couple ?!

\- Votre sandwich est près ! Annonça joyeusement la jeune femme.

Il sursauta en tournant vers elle, la faisant froncer les sourcils. Elle devait avoir du mal à comprendre pourquoi il agissait de la sorte et lui-même ne savait plus. Il lâcha le cadre qui se brisa sur le sol et avança comme un automate jusqu'au bar où était posé la nourriture. Se nourrir, se reposer, changer l'arc ... Comprendre ce qui arrivait autour de lui devenait la priorité à cet instant ...

\- Monsieur Stark… Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Darcy, assez inquiète.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Admit-il.

Il leva le regard vers elle et fut interloquer par l'expression de son visage et il ressentit une crainte soudaine, comprenant qu'elle observait quelque chose derrière lui alors il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule ... Il y avait Captain America, Clint et puis ... Lui ... Oui, il était là-bas, les yeux grand ouvert, se fixant ... Comment pouvait-il être là-bas et ici en même temps? C'était impossible ...

* * *

Ils avaient été appelés à la rescousse ce matin très tôt pour une opération un peu spéciale. Natasha était restée sur place. Regrettait-il de ne pas être resté lui aussi ? Steve n'en savait rien, observant tour à tour les deux hommes qui se ressemblaient un peu trop. Que faisait-il là ? Il n'y avait pas d'explication ... Qui était-il ? Ça aussi, le blond ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son regard se posa sur son petit ami qui était livide, tout comme l'étranger devant eux ...

\- Captain ! Appela Clint.

Il avait dégainé une flèche, la pointant vers l'homme devant eux, mais était-ce prudent ? Steve ne savait plus. L'étranger restait figé. Il se mit à trembler devant eux.

\- Qui es-tu ? Questionna Tony à côté de lui.

Il fit un pas vers l'homme qui paniqua, Steve retint son petit ami, le tirant derrière lui et ce fut à cet instant que l'inconnu bougea, attrapant un couteau de cuisine trop épais pour ne pas représenter un risque et Steve se mit sur la défensive, retenant son amant derrière lui pour le protéger.

\- Qui je suis ? Répéta l'homme devant eux. Je suis moi ... Je suis toi ?

Il semblait complètement perdu, troublé, laissant de plus en plus sceptique le Captain qui hésita à attaquer. Clint attendait ses directives, toujours prêt à intervenir, mais étrangement, il avait l'impression que cet homme n'était pas un danger pour "eux".

\- Tu ne peux pas être moi ! Répliqua Tony.

Darcy c'était éloigné de l'homme, se montrant prudente en s'écartant pour les rejoindre. Dès qu'elle les dépassa, elle se précipita vers l'ascenseur pour se mettre en sécurité. Que devaient-ils faire exactement ? Il marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et le blond sentit une pression sur son épaule, c'était le brun qui semblait perdre peu à peu patience.

\- On entend rien de ce que tu dis, parle plus fort !

\- Tony, calme-toi. Supplia Steve.

\- Qu'est ce qui est réelle ? Demanda l'homme désespéré. Je ne sais plus ... Je ne suis pas réel ? Mais j'ai souffert ! Qui suis je ? Dit le moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Si je ne suis pas toi, qui suis-je ?

Il s'adressait au brun, sa voix trahissait son angoisse et le couteau qu'il tenait tremblait frénétiquement. Il n'était dangereux que pour lui-même, cela devint claire dans l'esprit de Steve qui s'avança vers lui, posant son bouclier au sol, espérant qu'il ne prendrait pas peur et ne commettrait pas une bêtise.

\- Du calme, tout va bien. Assura-t-il. On va essayer de comprendre ensemble, d'accord ? De quoi vous souvenez vous ?

\- Ce que je me souviens ? En dernier ? Avant… Longtemps avant… Mais et si c'était faux ? Je ne sais plus ...

\- De quoi vous souvenez vous en dernier ? Insista le blond.

Il continuait d'avancer vers lui lentement, cherchant à le distraire pour essayer de le prendre par surprise. Il fallait se montrer très prudent.

\- De l'accident de voiture. Admit-il. On était pourchassé ...

Cela laissa le blond incertain, qui décida de suivre sa dernière idée : lui retirer son arme, mais si le questionné lui permettait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, alors ce serait un plus. Un accident de voiture, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ne fait confiance à personne ...

L'homme se recula brutalement, se cognant contre un frigo, pointant le bout de son arme vers le blond qui tendit prudemment les mains devant lui, se demandant pourquoi il semblait empli de nervosité.

\- Un accident de voiture ? Encouragea le Capitain. Quand cela s'est-il produit ?

\- Est ce que ça c'est vraiment passé ? Si tout est faux, alors… peut être que ça aussi, ça l'est ?

\- Mais dans vos souvenirs, quand cela s'est-il produit ?

\- J'ai perdu connaissance à un moment ... Hier ou peut-être ce matin…

Là, ça devenait inquiétant. Il fit signe à Clint qui comprit le message, baissant son arc pour envoyer un message à Bruce. Peu importait qui était cet homme, s'il avait eu un accident de voiture, il lui fallait un examen complet.

\- Vous êtes blessé ? Laissez un de nos médecins vous examinez.

\- Non, pas de médecin, de toute façon c'était peut-être pas vrais ... Je n'ai peut-être jamais eu d'accident de voiture ... Et Il n'était peut-être pas réel ...

Il sembla absent pour une seconde, alors Steve en profita. Il lui saisit les deux poignets et il ne fut pas surpris de le voir se débattre, mais la différence de force était trop flagrante. Clint n'hésita pas une seule seconde, passant par-dessus le bar pour les rejoindre, l'aidant à maîtriser l'homme qui hurlait et continuait à lutter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient réussis à entraver ses poignets et à l'installer sur une chaise d'où il ne bougerait plus. Il recommença à marmonner des choses difficiles à comprendre.

Steve lui retira sa capuche et sa casquette, l'observant minutieusement, n'arrivant pas à comprendre d'où venait le malaise qu'il éprouvait. Cette foutue ressemblance avec Tony était trop grande, il avait simplement des coupures sur les joues, confirmant qu'il avait probablement eu un accident. Il ne put s'empêcher de chercher son amant dans la pièce et fut surpris de le voir immobile, observant l'homme qui lui ressemblait, donnant l'impression d'être malade. Il finit par quitter la pièce avec précipitation. Le blond s'inquiéta pour son petit ami et fut soulagé en voyant Clint lui faire signe de le rejoindre, il n'hésita donc pas à prendre le chemin de leur chambre.

\- Tony. Appela-t-il.

\- Qui est ce mec ? S'énerva le brun. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me ressemble ?

\- Calme-toi, on va élucider ce problème, mais j'ai besoin de toi, d'accord ? Alors essaye de te détendre, comprit ?

Le brun se passa une main sur le visage, tentant de reprendre une respiration plus calme. Il sembla se résigner et se tourna vers Steve.

\- Laisse-moi lui parler, juste deux minutes et seul à seul.

\- Il en est tout à fait hors de question ! Trancha le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne peux pas te laisser seul avec cet homme alors qu'on ne sait rien de lui ...

\- Mais ...

\- Imagine que ce soit un coup monté, qu'il sache parfaitement ce qu'il fait et que son seul but est de te remplacer ! Je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque, d'accord ? Tant qu'on ne sait pas qui il est, alors il est hors de question qu'on te laisse seul avec lui.

Cela ne sembla pas le satisfaire. Il fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils retournèrent dans le salon où Bruce venait d'arriver. Il jeta un regard significatif au meneur qui comprit qu'il voulait lui parlait seul à seul. Il profita alors du fait d'aller vers la cuisine pour le rejoindre, se demandant pourquoi il avait une expression si grave.

\- Il a un électroaimant. Murmura-t-il aussi bas que possible. Le même que celui que porte Tony, sauf que la source d'alimentation es différente. J'ai décidée de prendre un peu de son sang ...

Steve n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi, il posa son regard sur l'homme qui semblait s'être calmé et qui avait un bandage autour de la tempe.

\- Son état physique ? Demanda le Captain.

\- Mauvais ! Admit-il. Clint m'a raconté qu'il pensait avoir eu un accident de voiture, c'est le cas : il à la marque d'une ceinture sur le torse et a quelques autres traumatismes. Il a eu un choc brutal au crâne, je te déconseille donc de l'interroger prudemment, ses souvenirs ne sont plus claires ...

Ca, Steve l'avait remarqué, mais il voulait tant avoir les réponses à ses questions… Son regard ne quittait plus l'étranger dont les yeux étaient posés sur le sol, ses mains liées dans le dos et Clint le surveillant avec acharnement. Si jamais il tentait quelque chose, rien n'arriverait à terme, mais d'après l'expression de son visage, il ne ferait rien contre eux.

* * *

Steve l'avait prévenu pour l'arrivé de l'étranger et Fury étant en sa présence, Natasha n'avait eu d'autre choix que de lui dire la vérité à ce sujet. Il avait décidé de l'accompagner avec certain homme et l'Espionne avait bien comprit qu'il comptait se mêler à l'histoire de manière radical. Sans doute voulait il emmener le "prisonnier" avec lui et son équipe, mais elle n'approuvait pas cette solution, pas par ce qu'elle pensait qu'il pourrait s'enfuir, mais plutôt par ce que Fury pouvait parfaitement être le genre d'homme à se servir de ce genre de ressemblance ...

Tony Stark était un homme qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, et ce genre de tête de mule n'était bon pour personne, surtout si elle possédait une des compagnies les plus rentables que le monde possède ... Le remplacer par un autre ? Combien y penseraient ? Certes, Fury n'oserait pas faire une telle chose : Steve Rogers ne lui pardonnerait jamais un tel impaire et se mettre à dos Captain America, c'était se mettre à dos le monde entier.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'homme, elle resta muette de stupeur, choquée par cette ressemblance flagrante. Elle resta cependant stoïque devant l'étranger et s'avança vers lui, mais il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention.

\- Le Shield s'occupera de cet homme. Annonça Fury d'une voie imposante.

\- Nous avons des cellules. Répliqua Steve sur la défensive.

\- Et s'il arrivait à s'échapper et à remplacer l'original ? Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque et vous le savez aussi bien que nous. De toute manière, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous vous chargiez de lui : il va sûrement être atteint d'instabilité psychologique ...

\- Vous avez une idée de qui il s'agit ? Intervient Tony dont le visage pâle faisait peine à voir.

Fury s'écarta, se mettant hors de porter de l'homme, vite rejoint par Steve, Natasha et Tony. Il abordait un air grave, jetant un regard au brun et semblant hésiter sur ce qu'il devait dire ou non.

\- Il s'agit probablement d'un Clone. Admit-il. Certain laboratoire menaient ce genre de recherche malgré les controverses et il se pourrait qu'un de ces centres de recherches ai réussi… Mais vous savez à quel point cette pratique est ... Défaillante ? Il pourrait être instable, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Nous voulons juste le surveiller et comprendre d'où il provient avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ... Vous comprenez ?

Natasha jugea que l'explication était acceptable. Il était vrai que les clones avaient la plupart du temps des défaillances souvent mortelles et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Mais était-ce lui que le Mandarin avait voulu mettre à la place de Tony Stark ? La rousse jeta de nouveau un regard à l'inconnu dont le visage était toujours tourné vers le sol, il était comme passionné par ces chaussures abîmées.

\- Nous avons également tout le matériel de soin nécessaire pour le maintenir en vie. Assura Tony. J'aimerais être là quand vous ...

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire cela. Répliqua froidement le directeur du Shield. Nous préférerions qu'il soit aussi loin que possible de vous et ...

\- Auriez-vous peur de ce qu'il pourrait nous apprendre ? Enchaina sur le même ton le brun.

Fury lui jeta un regard et sembla décidé à mettre fin à la conversation. Il se dirigea vers l'homme et l'attrapa au bras pour le forcer à se relever. L'Espionne ne savait pas comment agir, elle travaillait encore pour le Shield, donc intervenir contre le directeur, c'était prendre position contre son supérieur… Cependant elle était bien plus une Avengers ces derniers temps, alors elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers Steve, attendant la moindre réaction de l'homme qui semblait dans le même état : incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire. Sans doute était-il inquiet pour son amant ? Savoir ce clone si proche de lui ... Elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être et se sentit mal à l'aise devant cette situation ...

Elle savait parfaitement ce qui pouvait être infligé à cet homme si jamais il tombait entre les mains de Fury. Elle savait également au vu de ses tremblements qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup moralement et cela lui semblait mal de laisser cet inconnu qui ressemblait tant à leur allié à son supérieur ...

\- Si je ne suis pas Tony, alors je suis Gregory ? Demanda incertain l'étranger.

A qui donc avait-il posé la question ? Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre, mais ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Ce fut comme si la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques mois plutôt s'était déroulée la veille et Clint fut le premier à réagir vraiment, se tournant vers Tony.

\- C'était pas le nom de ton ami imaginaire ? Demanda-t-il au brun.

Cela fit réagir le brun qui se précipita vers les deux hommes, il attrapa l'inconnu pour le tirer à lui et le serrant dans ses bras, lançant un regard glacial à Fury.

\- Nous allons nous charger de lui. Décida-t-il au nom de tout le monde.

* * *

Ils l'avaient installée dans une des cellules disposant d'un matériel médical suffisant pour assurer des soins. Ainsi, l'étranger était installé sur un lit possédant des entraves pour qu'il ne tente rien de stupide, mais Bruce savait qu'il n'en ferait rien : moralement et physiquement épuisé, ses blessures devaient lui faire un mal de chien et dès qu'ils l'avaient installé sur le lit, il était tombé dans les vapes, les laissant libre de lui faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils l'avaient changé, cherchant des armes où quelque chose d'autre, mais il était désespérément sans défense ...

Le Scientifique l'avait examiné avec plus de soin, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas de blessures internes qu'il n'aurait pas détecté à l'origine, mais ne trouva rien. Il examina ensuite simplement l'électroaimant qu'il avait sur la poitrine. Comme il l'avait dit, celui-ci était le même que celui de Tony, sauf concernant l'alimentation. Une batterie fixer sur un holster à sa poitrine et dont des tuyaux électrifiés menaient jusqu'au centre de l'appareil, remplaçant ainsi la lumière électrique.

\- Tu as fini avec lui, Bruce ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Tony.

Le brun fut surprit, il se tourna vers son ami en se demandant comment il avait bien put échapper à la surveillance acharner de son amant. Depuis le début, il avait essayé de parler avec l'étranger, mais c'était comme si cette idée déplaisait à tout le monde… Il fallait cependant élucider ce mystère.

\- Il s'est endormi. Admit-il en reportant son attention sur le blesser. Tous ces chocs l'ont épuisé et… je pense qu'il était détenu quelque part avant d'atterrir ici.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

Bruce lui montra la marque rouge sur son poignet et ne put s'empêcher de noter cet air inquiet qu'il abordait tandis que son regard observait l'homme allongé sur le lit.

\- Tu crois qu'il est réellement "Gregory" ?

Le Milliardaire ne répondit pas, continuant d'observer l'homme assoupi. Son visage était d'une pâleur alarmante et il s'en fallait réellement de peu qu'il décide d'appeler Steve, mais il savait que Tony n'apprécierait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. Le Milliardaire tira finalement une chaise pour s'asseoir au côté du lit, son regard ne se détachant pas une seule seconde du visage si semblable au sien ...

S'il voulait rester, ce n'était pas Bruce qui l'en empêcherait et au contraire, il trouvait cela normal sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Tony semblait réellement avoir besoin de parler avec cet homme. Il pouvait bien lui accorder quelques secondes et s'il voulait réellement un peu plus d'intimité, alors il suffirait que Bruce passe dans la pièce d'à côté, une partie des murs était vitrée, aucun son ne les traverseraient, mais il pourrait rapidement venir aider son ami s'il en avait besoin.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Je rappelle juste que je ne

publierait pas de chapitre pour Alone cette semaine, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir.

Je suis aller voir Avengers : Age of Ultron hier et il était ... Très bon ! Et je n'en dirais pas un mot de plus sans risquer de vous le spoiler, donc, je vais passer à un autre sujet ...

... Hé bien ... Mmmmm ... On va dire ... Hé bien ... Mmm ... Non, j'ai rien de particulier à dire, désolé cher lecteurs ...

Ha, si, j'ai un nouveau projet sur le feu ! ... Bon, ça aussi j'peu pas vous en parlez, désolé : spoil sur Avengers, donc, je vais juste vous dire : a la semaine prochaine !

Quoi que, j'ai plus qu'un chapitre de près a publier, a votre avie, je le publie la semaine prochaine sans savoir si je pourrais écrire a temps le suivant ou bien j'attend un peu avant de le publier ? Le décaler en espérant avoir le temps de reprendre le chapitre 11 ? Par ce que j'ai écris un chapitre 11, mais il ne me satifait PAS, donc je vais le refaire, alors, je publie la semaine prochaine ou bien j'attend un peu ? ...


	10. Chapitre X : Lui venir en aide

**_Chapitre X_**

_Lui venir en aide_

Tony se réveilla en se demandant s'il était bien "Tony", ou s'il était plutôt "Gregory". Iil n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, son esprit encore embrumé par les derniers événements. Son corps tout entier lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été passé sous un broyeur et il avait énormément de mal à se concentrer pour essayer de comprendre s'il n'avait vécu ces choses que dans un rêve illusoire où s'il avait réellement était ce géni playboy philanthrope et Iron Man ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

\- Tu es réveillé. Lui demanda celui qui était bien Tony Stark à cet instant.

Le blessé cligna des yeux, les posant ensuite sur son interlocuteur. Il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise devant cette vision et au contraire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à une personne lui ressemblant, c'était même naturel ... Il avait l'impression de retrouver une partie de lui qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps et il eut l'impression de se souvenir de cet être avec qui il avait partagé une grande partie de son enfance et qui avait disparu ...

Il était heureux. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières années. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et glissèrent sur ses joues. Il eut énormément de mal à se retenir et se sentit honteux de redevenir se gamin fragile d'une autre époque devant cet homme, qui se releva pour poser une main réconfortante sur sa tête, comme il l'aurait fait s'ils étaient des enfants.

\- Je vais faire un truc à côté. Annonça la voix de Bruce.

Cela le troubla et il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais il n'y avait rien de particulier à fixer, juste cet homme qui lui ressemblait. Mais celui-ci ne savait toujours pas s'il était Tony ou Gregory.

\- Ne fait pas l'enfant. Soupira-t-il en séchant les larmes. Tu a mal quelques parts ?

\- Partout. Admit le blesser. Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

\- Tu nous à dis que tu avais eu un accident de voiture, tu te souviens ?

\- Ais-je réellement eu un accident de voiture ? Je ne sais plus du tout ...

\- D'après tes blessures, tu en a eu un ... Alors ne fait pas trop d'efforts ... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Dans tes souvenirs ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ces derniers mois ?

Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, cela avait été si "monstrueux" qu'il préférait nettement l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve, d'une simple illusion. Les souvenirs de Killian le partageant avec son mercenaire et de cet homme qui l'avait aidé et qui ...

Où était-il ? Le blessé tenta de se relever, tirant sur les entraves. Son interlocuteur n'hésita pas à se jeter en partie sur lui pour le retenir aussi immobile que possible.

\- Non, laisse-moi partir ! Hurla le blessé en gémissant de douleur. Je l'ai oublié ! J'avais pas le droit ! Il a besoin d'aide ! Lâche-moi !

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Hurla son interlocuteur. Tu es blessé ! Ne te débat pas !

Le ton tranchant le calma, mais il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir venir en aide à son allié disparut. Il lui avait promis de le retrouver, mais était-ce vrai ? Pourrait-il venir jusqu'à lui ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas attendre sagement dans son coin qu'il n'apparaisse : peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose et qu'il avait besoin d'aide ?

Quelqu'un appela "Tony", mais lequel d'eux l'était ? Il ne savait plus et s'en fichait complètement, gémissant pitoyablement, s'en voulant d'avoir oublié son allié. Il tira nerveusement sur ses liens, les testant et cherchant un moyen d'échapper à ce nouvel emprisonnement. Il se tourna vers son double lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le piquer au bras.

\- Il faut le retrouver ! Lui dit-il. Il était avec moi pendant l'accident de voiture ! Il m'a aidé à m'enfuir alors il faut l'aider ! J't'en supplie !

\- A t'enfuir ? Répéta le brun. Qui t'a aidé ? Non, attend Bruce !

Le regard du blessé se posa sur le scientifique, qui lui avait enfoncé une aiguille dans le bras. Sûrement un tranquillisant pour le calmer et il réalisa qu'il n'aurait plus longtemps avant de pouvoir transmettre son message. Il avait déjà cette impression de fatigue, mais son état général était la cause de cette envie de rejoindre le royaume de Morphée.

\- Il m'a aidé, il m'a sorti de l'enfer ... S'il te plait, fait quelque chose pour lui !

\- Qui t'a aidé ? Et où est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Ils ont perdu son contrôle ... Cet homme, il avait le bras en métal et ... Il m'a sauvé... S'il te plait, aide le ! Winter Soldier !

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé et puis, peu à peu, il se laissa sombrer sans trop de résistance. Il en avait besoin et ne se plaindrait pas de pouvoir se reposer, même s'il avait l'impression que ce ne serait pas réellement le cas.

* * *

\- Tu crois réellement que cet homme n'est pas un ennemi ? Interrogea Steve derrière lui.

\- Je suis sûr d'une chose : il a aidé "Gregory" alors faut au moins qu'on le retrouve ! Répliqua avec obstination Tony, continuant de faire glisser les images devant lui. Et puis, rappelle-toi qu'il avait l'occasion de te tuer et qu'au lieu de ça, il a tiré sur Salvin pour me protéger ... Sa concorde parfaitement, non ?

Steve comprenait parfaitement son initiative, il ne pouvait qu'approuver et en même temps, il craignait pour son petit ami, ne sachant s'il pouvait le laisser sortir ou non de cette tour où il était pourtant en sécurité. Il continuait de sonder ses amis pour essayer de trouver des réponses que personne ne pouvait avoir. Aller sauver cet homme qui avait failli les tuer ? Était-ce réellement une bonne idée ?

Tony soupira, abandonnant l'écran pour lui faire face tandis que Jarvis, qui avait piraté le système de surveillance de la ville, retraçait le chemin que "Gregory" avait emprunté pour tenter de trouver le lieu de l'accident. Le brun fit face au blond.

\- Peut être que "Lui" pourra nous donner des réponses ? Ou peut-être que ses affaires le pourront plus que lui ... Mais d'après ce qu'a dit notre "ami", il se pourrait qu'il était contrôlé ... Alors il faut qu'on le retrouve et qu'on éclaircisse tout ça ... Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, cet homme pourrait nous aider… Mais il pourrait également être dangereux ... Donc, si nous le rencontrons, se sera dans un premier temps pour le capturer, d'accord ?

\- Je n'ai aucun objection à ce sujet : il a essayé de me kidnapper après tout ... Et puis, on est pas sûr de ce qui se passe ... Je me trompe peut être en agissant comme ça ... Peut-être que c'est juste un piège ...

C'était envisageable, mais ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner cet homme à cause de simples suspicions. Jarvis leurs annonça qu'il savait où se trouvait le véhicule accidenté. Actuellement, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de l'homme, mais en allant sur place, ils pourraient peut-être suivre sa trajectoire et tomber sur lui ...

\- Natasha, tu peux rester ici avec Bruce et "Gregory" ? Questionna le blond.

Elle acquiesça. La rousse était la plus apte à détecter un mensonge que tous les autres, Bruce risquerait de se faire avoir alors autant qu'elle reste là pour surveiller l'étranger et qu'elle tente de découvrir ce qui pouvait être vrai ou faux. Surtout que personne ne l'avait encore vraiment interrogé et encore une fois, elle était probablement la plus douée pour ce genre de chose.

\- Quand il sera réveillé, vous n'aurez qu'à le laisser venir ici. Essayez de le détendre… En attendant, souhaitez nous bonne chance !

Natasha lui répondit d'un sourire avant de retourner au laboratoire où se trouvait Bruce. Le reste des Avengers s'apprêtèrent donc à partir en mission, ne sachant s'ils trouveraient un ennemi ou un ami en la personne du "Winter Soldier", mais tous se préparaient avec minutie. Steve vit Rhodes parler avec son ami depuis toujours, lui proposant sans doute de le couvrir.

* * *

Les Avengers étaient partis cela faisait deux bonne heures, et le double de Tony s'était réveillé, les observant d'un air à demi endormi, demandant simplement s'il pouvait aller aider Winter Soldier. Mais lorsqu'ils lui dirent qu'ils s'en occupaient, il s'était adouci. Le tranquillisant faisant toujours effets, Natasha l'avait aidé à se déplacer jusqu'au salon et l'avait installé sur un des canapés, Bruce continuant de travailler en bas sur l'échantillon de sang.

\- Donc, tu serais "Gregory" ? Demanda-t-elle du tac au tac en préparant quelque chose à manger.

Il resta silencieux, observant la marque rouge à son poignet sûrement dut à une menotte qu'il avait porté pendant une très longue période. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait été maintenu prisonnier quelques part, le tout était d'apprendre où, par qui et pendant combien de temps exactement. Mais surtout, il s'agissait de découvrir qui était "Gregory" ...

\- Vous n'êtes pas très bavard. Admit-elle avec ironie.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Admit l'homme en se tournant vers elle, l'observant avec attention. Je crois que je suis Gregory ... Oui ...

\- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Tony Stark, vous savez pourquoi ?

\- Je ne me souviens plus vraiment ... Je crois qu'on vivait ensemble quand nous étions enfants, mais finalement, je me trompe peut être ? Je ne sais plus du tout quoi croire ...

\- Vous avez eu un accident de voiture, nous cherchons actuellement celui qui vous aurez libéré, Winter Soldier. Il s'agit de fait réels ... Donc ce qui précède est sans doute vrai ... Vous souvenez-vous du lieu où vous vous trouviez ?

\- Un bunker ! J'ai essayé de m'échapper, mais ils m'ont rattrapé ...

\- Savez-vous qui vous gardez prisonnier ?

Elle observait avec une attention toute particulière l'expression de son visage et ne put s'empêcher de noter la colère qui traversa son visage. La fatigue ne l'aidant pas, il se releva cependant, un air désolé sur le visage, secouant négativement la tête. Elle sut qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Autant ne pas laisser voir qu'elle l'avait remarqué et garder cette information à son avantage. Elle se contenta donc de servir le repas à l'homme, continuant de l'observer et elle crut comprendre ce qui motivait son silence : le désir de vengeance ...

Elle s'installa devant lui, attrapant un livre qu'elle utilisa plutôt pour donner une image de désintérêt : il n'avait pas besoin de se trouver devant une personne potentiellement agressive, mais d'une confidente prête à l'écouter s'il voulait lui parler. Elle pouvait de toute manière se montrée très patiente et ...

\- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi ainsi, agent Romanoff. Sourit étrangement l'homme.

Cela lui fit perdre ses moyens. Pas à cause de ses paroles, mais plutôt à cause du sourire qui marquait ses lèvres, un sourire qui lui rappela tout de suite Tony Stark et une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos. C'était comme lorsqu'elle avait travaillé pour lui sous couverture. Elle eut soudainement peur pour ses alliés, son livre échappant à sa prise. Elle fut choquer elle-même par son manque de sang-froid, mais ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur son téléphone portable tandis que l'homme se levait pour reculer, craignant sans doute ses réactions.

Il était prudent, surveillant ses mouvements, les sourcils froncés. Il se prépara sans doute à la combattre alors elle prit le temps de se calmer, lui souriant pour essayer de le détendre, sauf que le mal était fait et que l'homme devant elle restait sur ses gardes, prêt à se défendre. La jolie rousse reposa le téléphone sur la table, se disant que ce n'était peut-être que son imagination après tout.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je vous l'assure et ...

Les lumières de la pièce s'éteignirent tout comme la plupart des appareilles électriques de la pièce, mais Natasha ne se laissa pas intimider, gardant ses yeux rivés sur l'homme devant elle, surveillant ses réactions. Il se recula d'avantage, regardant autour de lui d'un air paniqué.

\- Ils sont venus pour moi ! Cracha-t-il avec dégoût. Ces fils de putes ...

Qui était venu ? Peu importait, Natasha récupéra son téléphone et lâcha un grognement de frustrations en voyant que toute communication était coupée. Elle balança l'appareil sur la table pour s'approcher de l'homme, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Suivez-moi, nous allons vous mettre en sécurité dans une des chambres en attendant le retour des autres.

\- Je peux vous aider! Assura-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de haut en bas, trouvant cela amusant de l'imaginer en train de se battre. Finalement, elle se refusa à le laisser faire, se demandant combien de temps elle devrait tenir pour les retenir loin du génie et pria pour que Bruce soit en sécurité au laboratoire. Normalement, il devait être enfermé, peut-être dans le noir, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir ici, même en Hulk. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il se défoule dans la Tour ... C'était là qu'ils logeaient maintenant et elle était prête à parier que personne n'avait envie d'aller demander a Fury de les héberger.

Elle poussa doucement l'homme vers le couloir menant aux appartements, lui conseillant de se cacher dans un placard ou sous un lit, mais de ne pas se montrer. Sous aucun prétexte : leurs attaquants ne venaient pas forcément pour lui, mais autant ne pas leur simplifier la tâche si c'était le cas. Elle se mit ensuite à préparer le terrain, tentant d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles et cela jusqu'à ce que le premier homme n'apparaisse.

Les mercenaires auquel appartenait Salvin, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle était dans une merde pas possible, il fallait vite que les autres viennes par ce qu'elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se montrer incroyablement efficace, tentant de retenir les monstres comme elle le pouvait grâce à ses pistolets, mais surtout grâce à quelques grenades bien placées, mais ces mecs… S'ils n'étaient pas touchés mortellement, leur régénération était presque instantanée et il était dur de se battre contre ce genre de "créature".

Ils réussirent à l'atteindre et ce ne fut pas très joli, au contraire, ils la battirent, une femme la retenant tandis que des hommes partait fouiller les pièces et elle put voir Salvin approché d'elle avant qu'un poing n'atteigne sa joue.

\- Natasha Romanoff, je suis surpris par votre résistance. Admit-il. Dommage, vous n'étiez pas assez forte et maintenant, je me demande comment je vais vous tuer.

Il lui saisit le menton et elle put sentir la chaleur de cette main augmenter dangereusement ... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe brutalement ... Le mercenaire observait quelque chose derrière elle et elle osa jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule, surprise de voir "Gregory". Natasha ragea intérieurement, reportant son attention au mercenaires en espérant qu'ils baissent leurs gardes, se serait suffisant pour qu'elle puisse reprendre le dessus.

\- Mais qui voilà ? Sourit ironiquement le chef du groupe. Notre petite sourie qui à réussis à s'enfuir ...

\- Lâchez là tout de suite ! Ordonna sur un ton menaçant "Gregory". Je vous laisse dix secondes pour se faire.

\- Ou sinon quoi ?

Elle se tourna a temps pour voir Gregory dégoupiller une grenade, elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il avait dut les trouver dans sa chambres à elle.

\- Ne fait pas l'imbécile ! Hurla-t-elle.

Sauf que le mercenaire réagit plus rapidement, l'attrapant pour la jeter vers lui et elle perdit l'équilibre, se cognant contre une table basse tandis qu'elle sentait son allié se jeter en partie sur elle.

* * *

Il tenait fermement la grenade dans sa main, mais n'avait aucune envie de la déclencher. Il savait pourtant parfaitement que c'était sa seule chance de les empêcher d'approcher de lui. Ses doigts vérifièrent le pouls de l'espionne. Elle s'était juste cognée la tête, rien de plus, il lui faudrait juste des soins. Il n'avait pas lâché Salvin du regard, surveillant le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

\- Ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées ! Lâcha le mercenaire sur un ton glacial. Suis-nous et je te promets qu'il ne te sera fait aucun mal.

\- Comme si j'pouvais vous croire ! Cracha Tony. Me prend pas pour un con ! Je sais parfaitement quel genre de traitement vous me réservez alors me fait pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir !

Salvin ne se laissa pas démonter, souriant de toute ses dents à son ancien captif, cherchant sûrement un moyen de le capturer, ou peut-être qu'en réalité, ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui vivant ? Si c'était le cas, il se serait contenter de tuer Natasha et se charger de lui, donc ... Que penser de cette situation ?

\- Le souffle la tuera ...

\- Elle mourra de toute manière, non ? Autant que ce soit rapide ...

\- Oui, tu à raison ... Donc, tu comptes te donner la mort quoi que je te promette ...

En effets, "Gregory" n'avait aucune envie de se faire avoir vivant et cela quoi que ça lui en coûte ! Revivre cet enfer ? Il en était hors de question ! Ils étaient donc dans une impasse ... Enfin c'est ce que pensait le brun qui fut surprit lorsque le mercenaire se jeta sur lui. Il tenta de garder la grenade en main, mais Salvin serait celle-ci, l'empêchant de relâcher le mécanisme.

\- Dommage, tu as failli nous échapper ... C'était bien tenté de te servir de l'autre lobotomisé !

\- Je ne me suis pas servi de lui ! Répliqua le brun.

\- Peu importe maintenant, dès que nous le récupérerons, nous nous chargerons de lui et puis ton cas à toi ...

Quelqu'un appela le mercenaire, un de ses hommes, mais cela n'empêcha pas Tony de se tourner vers la provenance de l'appelle et les deux hommes furent aussi surprit l'un que l'autre en découvrant que Winter Soldier était là, son bras métallique traversant le ventre d'un des soldats infecter par Extremis.

\- On dirait que vous ne pouvez pas vous régénérer lorsqu'on touche un de vos points vitaux ...

Tony ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné, habitué à le voir raisonner plus simplement ... D'autant que la seconde suivante, l'homme se déchaîna sur les contaminés, n'hésitant pas à leurs trancher à plusieurs reprise la carotide et Salvin l'abandonna pour aller combattre cet ennemi d'un autre genre, un qui physiquement n'aurait pas dut faire le poids et qui pourtant arrivait à les éliminer de manière violente, mais efficace ... C'était vraiment terrifiant ...

"Gregory" observa la scène assit sur le sol, la grenade toujours à la main et observant une tête qui roulait à côté de lui. Pas de doute sur ce point : quelle que soit sa faculté à se régénérer, il ne pourrait rien faire pour recoller sa tête sur le reste de son corps ! Et est-ce que le mec à qui Winter venait d'arracher son cœur arriverait à le refaire battre ? Pourquoi le brun éprouvait il autant de plaisir à voir Winter les tuer de la sorte ? Peut-être par ce qu'en réalité, c'était ses ennemis et que cela l'enchantait de les voir mourir ?

Salvin dut comprendre que les forces c'étaient radicalement inversée. Il revint auprès de "Gregory" pour l'attraper au col de sa chemise et le tirer vers la porte, en oubliant complètement Natasha qui reprenait ses esprits. Winter s'interposa rapidement, saisissant le bras du mercenaire pour le lui broyer, les os ne résistant pas sous la pression métallique et se brisant facilement.

\- Mange ça ! Lâcha le brun en lui enfonçant la grenade dans la bouche.

Winter l'attrapa à la taille pour l'emporter loin de la déflagration et des éclats de détritus rougeâtres tombèrent à côté d'eux. Pas le temps de se remettre de cette attaque, le ténébreux le plaqua au sol.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne faire confiance à personne ! Cracha-t-il avec mécontentement.

\- Hé, pas ma faute ! J'pensais être en sécurité ici ...

\- Imbécile ! Tu n'es absolument pas en sécurité ici ! C'est surveillé, tu ...

\- "Imbécile" ? C'est mal placé venant d'un lobotomisé ... Tu me fais mal, tu pourrais pas me lâcher ?

\- Non ! Je ne me ferais plus avoir ...

Mais il se retira quand même, faisant face à Salvin. Comment cet enfoiré avait il put se régénérer ? La blessure aurait dut être mortelle… En tout cas, il était là, face à eux, prêt à se battre et Winter répondit parfaitement à ses attentes, s'élançant sur lui sans se soucier des poings incandescents qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il se contenta de frapper le visage à demi brûlé du Mercenaire.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa pour l'écarter du combat, Natasha. Du sang coulait le long de sa tempe et de son oreille et il se dit qu'elle devrait probablement faire un petit tour à l'hôpital à la fin de toute cette histoire. Elle marchait de travers et semblait éprouver beaucoup de difficulté à se concentrer, alors le brun prit la relève, passant son bras sur ses épaules pour l'emmener dans un coin de la pièce qu'il jugeait sans risque avant de reporter toute son attention sur le combat juste à temps pour voir Winter écraser son poing métallique contre le visage de Salvin qu'il avait plaqué au sol ...

Le corps humain était incroyablement fragile, c'était la constatation de "Gregory", qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer cette scène avec attention. Le Mercenaire avait beau avoir des facultés surhumaines, rien ne le sauverait de ce traitement que son allié lui infligeait, le frappant encore et encore, réduisant cette face en un tas de chair et d'éclats d'os. Mais Winter ne s'arrêta pas là, frappant sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il ne se relève jamais. L'ancien captif voulut voir ça de plus près, mais l'Espionne semblait inquiète pour sa sécurité et le retint. Mais il en avait besoin ... C'était plus fort que lui …

Cet homme qu'il était entrain tuer l'avait fait tant souffrir qu'il voulait voir l'instant précis où il respirerait pour la tout dernière fois. Il se détacha de l'emprise de la russe pour voir aller voir. Il eut presque l'impression d'entendre le bruit de son dernier souffle ... C'était quelque chose de plaisant et "Gregory" se demanda s'il avait toujours était cruel, ou s'il était devenu ainsi à cause d'eux ...

\- Il est mort. Fit-il remarquer.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Winter qui marqua une pause pour observer le tas de bouillie sanglante.

\- Non, continue à le frapper.

Le plus étonnant fut de voir que le Soldat lui obéissait, recommençant à frapper un homme qui était bel et bien mort. Il ne restait plus qu'à retrouver Killian et à le tuer. Ce ne serait vraiment pas dur de mettre la main sur lui. Ne c'était-il pas vanter d'être un célèbre chef d'entreprise ?

Il entendit son nom, c'était son identique qui semblait terrifié et il y avait de quoi : des morceaux de cadavre traînaient ici et là et au centre, Winter continuait de s'acharner sur Salvin. Oh, c'était cela qui semblait les terrifier… Apparemment puisque Clint levait son arc vers l'homme, sans doute pour l'abattre ...


	11. Chapitre XI : Un Seul Être

**_Chapitre XI_**

_Un Seul Être_

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était brutalement arrêté tandis que le "prisonnier" ne se jetait entre la flèche et son véritable destinataire. Winter Soldier regardait la scène, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte, se mettant en danger alors que c'était à lui de faire ce genre de truc pour cet homme et pas le contraire ! La flèche se planta dans l'épaule et cela engagea les hostilités. Le Soldat intercepta le blessé, dégainant sa mitraillette pour la pointer vers le groupe de super héros, n'hésitant pas à appuyer sur la gâchette pour les forcer à se mettre à couvert. Se décidant lui aussi de se mettre hors de porter de l'archer, il tira par le bras son allié vers les couloirs.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée, Winter Soldier examina la blessure de son protégé et n'hésita pas à casser la flèche pour la sortir. Le prisonnier gronda de douleur tandis qu'il retirer les bouts de métal de sa peau.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Décida le Soldat en appuyant sur la plaie. Tu penses pouvoir te déplacer ?

\- Non, j'suis pas bien. Admit a contre cœur le blessé. J'pourrais pas ... J'peux pas ...

Il fallait pourtant essayer : il n'était pas en sécurité dans ses lieux, alors le ténébreux décida de prendre les choses en mains. L'aidant à se relever, il lui força la main et le traîna en surveillant ses arrières, sauf que ce fut l'armure qui se présenta en premier et que, malheureusement, le Soldat n'avait pas d'armement suffisant pour combattre "Iron Man". A part peut-être la bombe électromagnétique, sauf que cela aurait pu être fatal aux deux hommes qui se ressemblaient, leurs électroaimant risquant de ne plus être alimentés ... Quoi que, celui en face de lui n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

\- La Tour est verrouillée, vous ne pourrez pas vous échappez d'ici alors écartez-vous tout de suite de lui et rendez-vous ! Annonça la voix mécaniquement déformée.

Ce n'était pourtant pas une possibilité : l'homme qui était dans l'armure était l'un de leurs ennemi, c'était une certitude pour Winter Soldier qui continuait à le tenir en joue, même si c'était totalement inutile.

\- J'en peux plus. Répéta le blessé. J'ai besoin de repos ... S'il te plait, Winter ...

Le ténébreux jeta un regard à son allié, il n'était véritablement pas dans un bon état, ils ne pourraient sûrement pas tenir le coup s'ils partaient, mais était-ce une si bonne idée que ça ? Le Soldat se pencha pour examiner la plaie de son protégé et il constata plusieurs hématomes. Ils ne pourraient définitivement pas aller très loin avec ses blessures.

\- Ecarte-toi de lui ! Hurla l'armure.

Celle-ci avait levé ses bras, sûrement armée et prête à envoyer quelques décharges. Cet imbécile semblait à ce point vouloir protéger son "double" qu'il en oubliait qu'il pouvait le blesser ! Winter lâcha sa mitraillette, se positionnant un peu plus devant le blesser. Heureusement, il ne fut pas le seul à agir, Captain America se plaçant devant celui qu'il pensait être son allié, lui faisant un signe négatifs avant de reporté toute son attention sur les deux hommes.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser son allié seul dans cette Tour, il savait que l'homme dans l'armure était un trompeur et l'allié de leurs ennemis, ici, son protéger serait en danger, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici et sûrement pas seul. Quelle option avait-il de toute façon ?

\- Winter, rend toi. Souffla le blessé. On a besoin de repos ... J'ai besoin de repos ...

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Répliqua le Soldat. Tu es en danger ici, ils ont envoyé des mercenaires seulement quelques heures après que tu sois venus ici, ils n'hésiteront pas à en envoyer d'autre pour te ...

\- Qu'ils viennent : ils finiront comme Salvin ! Répliqua l'homme avec un sourire ironique sur le coin de ses lèvres. Tu leur défonceras le crâne comme à lui, non ? Et puis, les Avengers sont prévenus maintenant ... Ils vont plus rigoler.

\- Il a raison, nous ne laisserons personne vous faire le moindre mal ! Assura Captain en s'avançant lentement. Il est en sécurité ici et ...

\- C'est pour ça que Salvin a failli mettre la main sur lui ? Répliqua Winter en se levant, faisant face au Héro. Il n'est pas en sécurité ici ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il endurera s'il est récupéré.

Ils gagnent du temps, tous les deux ... Captain tentait d'attirer son attention, mais le Soldat aussi trouvait là un moyen de récupérer quelques instants pour réfléchir à toute les options : il pouvait tenter de partir et revenir plus tard en surveillant les lieux, mais il ne pourrait pas le protéger du "double" pas plus que des Avengers ou le Shield.

Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici seul, ce n'était pas une possibilité alors il fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le petit manège de ses "adversaires", laissant volontairement entrevoir des angles morts pour leurs laisser des ne fallait toutefois pas en laisser trop, ça ne serait pas crédible s'il rendait ça trop facile. En tout cas, Captain semblait sincèrement s'inquiéter pour son protégé à lui, continuant cependant de maintenir son allié derrière lui.

\- Je suis comme toi, je veux le protéger ...

\- Nous le protégerons ! Assura Steve avec force. On a échoué une fois, ça n'arrivera plus ! Vous serez en sécurité ici ! Je vous le promets, mais il faut vous rendre...

"Vous" ? Lui n'avait pas spécialement besoin de protection ... Mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Comment ça "vous" ? Je n'ai besoin de personne ...

\- Votre ami s'inquiétait pour vous, il nous à envoyer vous aider ... Soyez raisonnable, donnez-nous vos armes et ...

Il s'interrompit, probablement par ce que le Soldat ne lui prêter plus la moindre attention, se concentrant plutôt vers son allié qui avait perdu connaissance. Pas étonnant, après ses quelques dernières heures, il ne pouvait que tomber d'épuisement. Se rendre ? Pourquoi pas, après tout.

Il décida de se défaire de ses armes, les déposants à côté de lui et il avait un bel arsenal, habitué à être armé, il se mit ensuite à genoux, les mains sur la tête, signifiant qu'il se rendait, évitant ainsi à l'Archer de tenter quelque chose.

\- Je me rends. Céda-t-il.

Il y avait normalement une procédure, il en avait gardé le souvenir, mais il ne se souvenait plus de son matricule et pas même de son nom, les années avaient fini par effacer ses souvenirs. Il eut beau faire tous les efforts de la terre, il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir, et décida donc de ne rien dire.

Ce fut Captain qui se rapprocha de lui, et lui saisit les poignets pour les lui entraver dans le dos. Il prit le temps de le fouiller tandis que l'Archer examinait l'homme qu'il avait lui-même blessé. Le blond l'aida ensuite à se relever et l'emmena dans le salon tandis que Bruce Banner s'occupait de son protégé. Il aurait préféré rester avec lui, l'homme semblait plus calme que les autres.

Le Captain le laissa à la garde de l'archer qui restait sur la défensive. Au moindre problème, il le flinguerait sûrement. L'Espionne se remettait lentement, mais continuait à faire son travail en l'analysant de son regard froid.

\- Ça doit te gêner tout ça. Dit-elle en se levant, s'approchant de lui.

Ses lunettes avait été cassé pendant l'accident de voiture, il les avait donc abandonné à ce moment, mais le masque était toujours présent et elle le lui retira, le posant à coté et posant son regard sur lui, elle devient blanche et le Soldat ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ses blessures ou ... Y avait-il réellement une autre raison pour lui faire un tel effet ?

\- Steve ! Appela-t-elle.

La belle rousse s'écarta de lui. Elle semblait réellement mal et cela intrigua fortement le ténébreux comme l'Archer, lui aussi avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ? Qu'y avait-il d'étrange cher lui ? Le Captain revint dans la pièce, un air interrogatif sur le visage quand elle le pointa du doigt. Peut-être avait-il quelque chose sur le visage ? Ou peut-être n'en avait-il pas au final ? Comment savoir, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce genre de choses ...

\- Bucky ? Lâcha le blond sur un ton glacial.

\- C'est qui Bucky ? Demanda en retour le Soldat.

* * *

\- Cela confirmerait la thèse du clonage. Fit remarquer incertain Clint.

Ils avaient enfermé "Bucky" dans une cellule, Tony s'assurant que le bras métallique ne soit plus un problème en le désactivant. Quant à "Gregory", il était entravé à l'infirmerie. Aucun des deux n'étaient plus un danger pour l'équipe de héros, c'est pourquoi ils s'autorisèrent une réunion. Natasha avait parlé de la ressemblance entre le Soldat et "James Buchanan Barnes", l'ancien partenaire de Captain America pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondial.

\- C'est lui ! Annonça le blond avec force. C'est Bucky ...

\- Sauf qu'il semble pas trop au courant à ce niveau. Répliqua l'Archer avec effronterie. Surtout qu'il est sensé être mort, non ?

\- Tu n'as jamais lu le dossier ? Reprocha Natasha avec agacement. On a jamais retrouvé le corps !

\- Il a été fait emprisonner par Zola, peut-être qu'il lui a fait quelque chose et il aurait pu survivre à sa chute ... Et ils l'auraient retrouvé après !

\- Et si c'était un putain de piège ? Tenta Clint.

Steve savait qu'il ne cherchait qu'à leur ouvrir les yeux, qu'il essayait de faire en sorte qu'ils réagissent, mais il n'y avait qu'une personne pour réussir à le raisonner en cet instant. Cette personne, c'était Bruce. Mais celui-ci examinait les premiers résultats concernant les prises de sang fait sur leurs deux hôtes et au vus de son expression, les premiers résultats ne devaient pas être rassurants. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et le blond s'exécuta, suivant le scientifique hors de la pièce.

\- Ce ne sont pas des clones. Annonça-t-il d'un air grave. Leur génome est "parfait" et comme l'a dit Fury, pour le moment, un clonage parfait n'est pas possible. Je ne sais pas si c'est ton ami, Steve, mais ce n'est pas un clone ... Quant à "Gregory" ...

Il sembla hésité à en parler, examinant une nouvelle fois l'écran de sa tablette.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, Bruce, je crois qu'il ne pourrait rien arriver de pire. Assura le blond.

\- Il possède le même code génétique que Tony ...

\- Je croyais que c'était impossible ...

\- Si, il y a un cas où c'est possible ... En fait, deux : le clonage, mais je suis persuadé que c'est impossible, tu sais, le clonage se fait par ...

\- Si tu me dis que c'est impossible que ce soit un clone, je te crois sur parole, quel est le second cas, Bruce ?

Encore une fois, il hésita à parler, mais pris une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

\- Gregory et Tony sont jumeaux.

\- Howard n'a eu qu'un enfant ... C'est ...

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à ce genre de question, je peux juste t'affirmer qu'ils sont jumeaux et te demander d'être très prudent à partir de maintenant par ce que ... Par ce que je n'ai plus aucun moyen de dire qui est "Tony" et qui est "Gregory" ...

Steve tourna un regard interloqué à son ami, lui-même avait pâli devant cette simple idée, ne semblant pas plus l'apprécier que le blond. Le soldat tenta d'argumenter contre cette idée, mais il ne le pouvait pas : il n'en avait pas le droit ! Trop de chose était en jeu ... Lesquelles au juste ?

Ils avaient peut être vécus plusieurs mois avec un homme qui n'était pas "Tony Stark" ?

Il sortait peut être avec un homme qui n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être ... Avec une illusion.

\- Bruce, il faut que tu trouves un moyen pour découvrir lequel des deux est Tony Stark ...

\- Je ferais tout pour, mais je crois qu'on ne peut attendre de réponse que de nos deux nouveaux "alliés". Admit le scientifique. Je fais venir Natasha et Clint ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sachant qu'il trouverait un prétexte pour faire venir les deux anciens agents du Shield, lui n'aurait pas pu retourner auprès de "Tony" dans ces conditions. Comment réagir s'il s'avérait que ce n'était qu'un imposteur ? Et qu'était donc le but de cet homme s'il était vraiment un trompeur ? Comment devrait-il réagir ? Comment ?

* * *

Steve semblait mal prendre l'affaire. C'était compréhensible et en même temps, elle les avait prévenus, du moins avait elle tentait de les raisonner et de les mettre en garde. Sauf qu'elle aussi avait du mal à y croire. Il fallait dire qu'avec le temps, elle avait fini par croire que, peut-être, il n'était pas un imposteur.

\- Attendez, rien ne prouve que ce n'est pas Tony au final : une telle expérience juste après Manhattan, ça aurait pu le changer, non ?

\- Sauf que la possibilité qu'il soit quelqu'un d'autre que "Tony" est bien possible. Répliqua Natasha a contre cœur. Clint, imagine une seconde qu'il s'agisse d'un imposteur ...

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'elle sous entendait et dès que ce fut le cas, le regard de l'Archer se posa sur l'écran où l'on pouvait voir "Gregory". Si l'homme qui était avec eux depuis plusieurs mois n'était pas Tony Stark, alors le vrai était resté entre les mains de leurs ennemis et ça, c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Surtout qu'avec ce qu'avait dit "Winter", il y avait fort à parier qu'on ne l'avait pas laissé tranquille dans sa petite cellule...

\- Mais si ce n'est pas un imposteur, alors. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire. Elle préféra alors ne pas imaginer, jetant un regard au blessé qui était actuellement surveillé par Jarvis. Finalement, elle ne savait pas si elle préférait que ce soit Tony ou Gregory, dans les deux cas, quelqu'un avait souffert.

\- Comment on peut faire pour savoir lequel est Tony Stark ? Demanda Steve sur un ton glacial.

Il souffrait lui aussi, sans doute plus que tous les autres et c'était tout à fait compréhensible : il sortait peut être avec une simple illusion et elle préféra alors l'idée que tout était parfaitement à sa place, ils pourraient toujours protéger "Gregory" à partir de ce moment et ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce cas.

\- Je ne peux pas faire de vérification. Admit très gêné Bruce en se frottant la nuque. Je sais à quoi sert l'électroaimant, mais ... Pour vérifier l'information, il faudrait que ... Je le lui ôte et que j'effectue une opération beaucoup trop risquer ... Je ne peux pas ... Prendre ce risque ...

\- Parce que, si on lui retire l'électroaimant, il mourra ? Murmura Steve.

\- Le vrais Tony Stark mourra, mais pour "Gregory", je n'en suis pas sûr ... Et impossible qu'on fasse des examens, l'arc risquerait d'être alterner par les appareils médicaux ... Les seules personnes qui pourraient concrètement nous aider, c'est "Winter" et "Gregory", mais ...

Natasha observa le scientifique qui continuait d'examiner les résultats sur l'écran de sa tablette. Cela semblait l'inquiéter alors elle tendit la main vers lui et il n'hésita pas bien longtemps avant de la lui donner. Elle vérifia les résultats présent et se mordit les lèvres.

\- Pour te résumer la situation, ils ont été drogués. Annonça-t-elle. On risque d'avoir un problème à ce niveau et ...

\- Pour "Bucky", non, son métabolisme élimine progressivement toute substance dans son corps, c'est comme pour les blessures, elles se rétablissent progressivement ... Mais pour "Gregory", il faudra sûrement le surveiller ... En tout cas, avec une telle dose de drogue, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aura des réponses claires avant un moment ...

Natasha n'aimait réellement pas cette situation, elle aurait préféré avoir une solution à apporter, mais dans l'immédiat, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils ne commettent pas d'erreur de jugement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Steve ? Demanda-t-elle. On ne peut pas faire comme si on ne se doutait de rien et je ne crois pas Tony suffisamment bête pour jouer les ignorants et ...

\- Il est avec lui ! Lâcha le blond en se levant d'un coup.

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'Espionne pour comprendre ce que voulait dire le Captain et son regard se posa sur l'écran où on pouvait voir Gregory et elle réalisa que Tony était à son chevet. La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à réagir par la suite. Peu importait qui était qui à cet instant, qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble n'était pas une bonne idée, pas du tout ! Elle décida d'intervenir aussi vite que possible.

* * *

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dut venir là et pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, c'était comme si son corps avait réagi tout seul à un appel muet et qu'il avait répondu sans que son esprit ne le laisse réellement faire. Gregory, le vrai, celui qui jouait alors le rôle de "Tony Stark" n'avait pu faire autrement.

Peut-être par ce qu'il avait tant espéré vivre ce jour qu'il n'avait pas pu attendre plus longtemps ? Ou peut-être par ce qu'il sentait l'instant où on le démasquerait approcher ? Peu importer au final, il était là où il devait être.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, il était fatigué, ça se voyait. En réalité, s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu le tuer, peut-être que les Avengers auraient "accepté" cette situation, il n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix ou prendre le risque d'arrêter "Tony Stark" pour son propre meurtre ? Certain dirait qu'il avait sombré dans la folie ou quelque chose dans le genre ou ...

\- J'ai du mal à me souvenir. Admit le blessé. J'essaye, mais je n'y arrive pas ...

Gregory resta figé devant son frère, l'observant, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire dans l'immédiat. En fait, il se trouvait stupide face à l'idée qu'il avait eu, se maudissant pour y avoir pensé : comment pouvait-il imaginer un monde où il n'est qu'une moitié ? Qu'il ne soit … enfin que son frère ne soit plus là ... On ne peut pas se tuer soi-même !

\- De quoi ne te souviens-tu pas ? Demanda avec un petit sourire nerveux Gregory.

\- Ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre, j'ai beau essayer ... Je ... Pardon, j'y arrive pas !

Il semblait en pleine détresse, peut-être à cause de son état de fatigue, en tout cas, il ne semblait pas tout à fait présent. Où était l'homme arrogant ? Le mec qu'il détestait voir à la télévision ? En cet instant, son jumeau était le petit garçon dont il se souvenait ...

\- On est frère ... Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus ?

\- J'ai mal chaque fois que j'essaye ... Si tu es mon frère, alors ... J'ai échoué ? Dans mon rôle de grand frère ? J'ai échoué ?

Et cela sembla le faire paniquer, Gregory ne put plus le tourmenter de la sorte, alors il lui attrapa la main, la serrant fortement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi qui a échoué, c'est moi ... C'est moi le grand frère ! C'est moi l'aîné !

\- Mais…

\- C'était à moi de prendre soin de toi, pas le contraire ... C'est ce que j'ai fait ... Je t'ai protégé ... C'est moi l'aîné ... Pas toi ...

Ça, il ne l'avait jamais oublié : c'était lui qui était née avec quelques minutes d'avance, ou secondes ? Peu importait, en tout cas, il était arrivé le premier et ensuite était venus son petit frère. C'était à lui de le protéger, pas le contraire. Comment avait il put oublier sa mission ? Par ce qu'il avait cru qu'on l'avait trahit, mais jamais son frère ne l'aurait trahis.

\- Tony ? Appela Steve.

L'imposteur leva la tête vers son petit ami, il semblait inquiet mais le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de reporter toute son attention sur son frère.

\- Tu peux me donner une chaise ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, Tony, je préférerais que tu t'écartes de lui ...

Il savait parfaitement pourquoi, mais malgré ça, il secoua négativement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, il ne pouvait pas le laisser. Pas encore une fois ...

\- J'peux pas ...

\- Tony, s'il te plait, écarte toi de lui ...

\- Tu vas employer la manière forte si je m'écarte pas de lui ? Répliqua froidement le brun, se surprenant lui-même. J'ai été séparer de lui tout ce temps, je vais pas vous laisser me le prendre ... Je ne l'abandonnerais plus ...

Il s'était retourné vers eux, parce que les autres étaient présent aussi. Ils avaient sans doute perdu toute confiance en lui, c'était normal, on lui avait dit que si le vrai réapparaissait, les autres douteraient de lui et il serait rejeté ... Et on lui avait dit de rentrer à partir de ce moment, mais ça, il en était hors de question ! Il voulait rester avec son frère.

\- Tu te souviens de qui il est exactement ? Demanda Natasha en avançant prudemment.

\- C'est ma moitié, c'est mon petit frère ... Ne me séparer pas de lui ... Je ...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sa voix s'était mis à trembler et il venait de réalisé que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Il se détourna pour les effacer.

\- Vous pouvez rester avec moi, vous pouvez me surveiller, vous pouvez même m'attacher l'autre main si vous voulez pour m'empêcher de lui faire le moindre mal, mais je ne peux pas ... Je ne veux pas le laisser seul ! S'il vous plaît ...

De toute façon, rien au monde n'aurait pu lui faire lâcher son autre main...

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Alors, je l'ai déjà dis : il existe une autre version de ce chapitre et ... Pas la peine de demandé : je ne le passerais à personne, surtout pas après que vous ayez lus ce chapitre ci, l'autre est tellement ... Enfin, pour moi, c'est pas bon, il n'a pas le même niveau que je prévoyais pour la fic en général : cela ne collait pas à l'ambiance de l'histoire, j'ai donc finit par arrêté, y réfléchir et j'ai pris la décision de réécrire le chapitre, c'est tout.

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lus et à la prochaine !


	12. Chapitre XII : La Vérité

_Chapitre XII_

**_La Vérité_**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il fit concrètement fut de gémir de douleur. Son entourage s'affola autours de lui, celui qui lui avait tenu la mains jusqu'à maintenant s'était levé brusquement en appelant quelqu'un. Putain, mais qu'est c'qui lui était encore arrivé ? Il observa les personnes qui tournaient autour de lui, l'examinant et réalisa qu'il connaissait chacun d'entre eux ...

Sauf que celui qu'il cherchait n'était pas là !

\- Winter ! Lâcha-t-il en s'agitant. Qu'est c'que vous avez fait de lui ? Où est-il ?

\- Il est en cellule. Répondit son grand-frère. Il ne risque rien, Steve ne lui fera rien.

Steve Rogers ... En y repensant, Clint lui avait dit à un moment un truc bizarre les concernant : ils sortaient ensemble. C'est ce qu'il avait sous-entendu. Cette idée le fit sourire ironiquement. Il aurait pu lui faire quelques remarques, mais se concentra plutôt sur l'Archer qui le fixait avec attention. Les Agents du Shield restait des espions et ils analysaient les moindres petits détails ... Et il avait décidé de ne pas trahir sa moitié, alors il ne se risquerait pas sur ce terrain miné.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à son sujet ? Demanda son frère.

\- Il m'a sauvé. Résuma-t-il.

\- Je parle de son identité, tu pourrais la confirmer ?

Cela signifiait donc qu'ils avaient une idée de qui pouvait être l'homme. Il ne put s'empêcher de dissimuler son intérêt. Cet homme était une énigme vivante, et il ne pouvait qu'être fasciné par tant de mystère. Il aurait dut être son ennemi et ... Finalement ... Il était son sauveur ...

\- Il ne se souvenait pas ... Alors, je l'appelle Winter ... Tu as son nom ?

\- Il te le dira lui-même quand il s'en souviendra ... Par ce qu'il n'est peut-être plus que "Winter" ...

Il comprenait, lui-même n'était plus Tony ... Du moins, ne il pouvait plus l'être ... Mais ce n'était pas son souci, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qui était sorti d'une grotte il y a des années. Lui, il ne rêvait actuellement que de vengeance. De toute manière, il n'y avait plus d'alternative : ils devaient détruisent leurs ennemi. Winter et lui. Ensembles.

* * *

L'homme observait le dossier que lui avait donné Steve sur "James Buchanan Barnes". Il le lut, mais c'était comme s'il ne le voyait pas, il ne réagit pas plus que ça. Lorsqu'il leva le regard vers Steve, il semblait toujours aussi vide.

\- Je m'appelle "James" ? Demanda-t-il.

\- On te surnommait "Bucky", ça te dit quelque chose ?

Il détourna le regard et le blond reconnut parfaitement l'expression qu'affichaient ses traits. Il finit cependant par secouer négativement la tête et Steve ne put dissimuler la déception qu'il éprouva alors. Il tenta de se réconforter en se disant qu'il faudrait du temps, et qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'il retrouve quelques brins de souvenir instantanément.

\- Ils m'ont pris mes souvenirs. Finit-il par admettre. Chaque fois que je commençais à me rappeler, ils effaçaient tout ...

\- Je t'aiderais à te souvenir ...

Il coula sur lui un regard inquisiteur. Ce fut étrange pour le si célèbre Captain, qui ne voyait en lui s'un étranger pour l'instant. Mais c'était bien lui. Il l'avait reconnu et peu importe que tout soit flou pour lui, il l'aiderait.

\- Est ce que tu sais qui est l'homme que tu sembles si déterminé à protéger ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais juste qu'il ne me voyait pas comme les autres ... Il y en a un qui lui ressemble ... Celui qui était avec toi la dernière fois.

\- Sait-tu quelque chose de lui ? Son nom, ou ...

\- Non, je ne sais rien de lui. Admit-il. Pourtant ...

Quelque chose traversa son regard jusque-là glacial. Il s'agissait d'une expression que Steve ne lui avait jamais vu. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ami d'enfance… ou très difficilement.

\- Pourtant, je suis intrigué par lui et j'aimerais apprendre à le connaître ... Même si je crois qu'ils l'ont détruit depuis longtemps ...

\- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

Il posa sur lui son regard froid et dangereux.

\- Je ne sais pas qui il est ... Et tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils lui ont fait, parce que si tu savais, tu devrais le dire à son frère et que celui-ci s'en voudra d'avoir été dans l'ignorance jusqu'à maintenant... Et tu ne veux pas qu'il souffre d'avantage, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il souffre alors ne pose pas ce genre de question.

Cette réponse ne plut pas particulièrement au Captain, probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas tort, que s'il obtenait des réponses de lui, il faudrait qu'il les transmette à Tony et selon la gravité de ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, il se sentirait forcément coupable. L'ignorance était peut-être la meilleure des solution pour protéger son petit ami… Tout ça en oubliant les sentiments de l'homme lui-même ?

\- Je veux l'aider. Assura-t-il.

\- Je l'aiderais moi. Répliqua l'homme sur un ton glacial. Tu n'étais pas là pour le protéger ... Je l'ai sauvé ...

Il semblait être devenu un homme plutôt possessif, ce qui était surprenant venu de lui et encore une fois, le blond ne reconnut pas son meilleur ami. Il avait peur de ne plus jamais retrouver Bucky et pourtant, il avait déjà connu cette sensation : il l'avait cru mort. Mais il était bien vivant, juste devant lui, respirant ... Sauf qu'il n'était plus là. James Buchanan Barnes était probablement bien mort.

Clint l'appela par le communicateur, lui demandant de les rejoindre en haut. De toute façon, il n'obtiendrait rien de l'homme en face de lui. Il prit congé, laissant "Winter Soldier" dans sa "chambre" pour rejoindre ses alliés. Ils avaient chargé l'archer de regrouper des informations du Shield, tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver et il fut grandement surpris de découvrir que Fury était présent dans leur salon.

\- Où est Stark ? Demanda l'homme.

\- J'aimerais plutôt savoir ce que vous faites là. Répliqua Steve en jetant un coup d'œil à son allié.

\- Il a dit qu'il était ok pour tout expliquer de vive voix, je me suis dit que tu aimerais entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Tu veux que je le renvois à l'héliporteur ?

Le blond ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'est qu'il avait essayé d'emporter avec lui Gregory et que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée qu'il reste là trop longtemps. Surtout qu'il risquait de réclamer qu'ils lui livrent Winter Soldier et ça aussi, il en était tout à fait hors de question. Ils se toisaient mutuellement du regard avant que l'homme n'observe la pièce qui était toujours emprunte des traces de la bataille qui c'était déroulée ici et il s'attarda sur la tâche de sang correspondant à Salvin.

\- Vous avez eu quelques soucis ici ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est réglé. Si vous pouviez éviter de nous faire perdre notre temps, se serait l'idéal. Qu'avez-vous de si intéressant à dire ?

\- J'aimerais que Stark soit présent, cela le concerne bien plus que vous, il me semble. Répliqua le directeur du Shield.

Etait-ce par ce qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'il soit encore là ? Steve ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, le brun serait plus en sécurité avec lui. Et puis Gregory ne risquait rien non plus vu qu'il était à la charge de Bruce. Personne n'oserait défier le porteur d'Hulk.

* * *

L'imposteur pénétra dans la pièce. Il avait eu du mal à quitter son frère, pas par ce qu'il craignait d'être démasqué, mais par ce qu'ils avaient été séparés bien trop longtemps déjà. Il aurait préféré rester avec lui, mais s'était dit qu'il pourrait peut-être obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Il ne put s'empêcher de toiser l'homme en croissant les bras sur son torse.

\- Il parait que vous avez certaines choses à nous dire au sujet de mon frère ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton plus glacial.

Fury tiqua légèrement, son regard se posant sur les autres avant de revenir sur son interlocuteur. Il prit une de ses expression qui se voulait impressionnante, qui n'avait vraisemblablement aucune efficacité sur l'imposteur.

Il avait vu pire dans son existence et d'après ce qu'il savait du vrai Tony, ce genre de chose lui était quelconque, il était même du genre à provoquer ses bonhommes pour simplement faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas du tout impressionné.

\- Vous savez bien que vous n'avez jamais eu de frère. Répliqua finalement l'homme. Il n'existe aucune preuve de son existence. Aucune trace, rien du tout. Il n'existe pas.

\- Nous savons parfaitement que c'est faux. Intervient Steve. Ils ont un génome identique, il existe bien alors pas, la peine de nous mentir ! Dite nous simplement la vérité.

\- Je ne dis que la vérité : il n'existe pas d'acte de naissance, pas de photo où on vous voit tous les deux, pas le moindre témoignage. Howard avait tout fait pour que son existence ne soit pas connue. Un enfant, c'était une pub, deux, cela permettait de ne pas avoir à répondre au demande de rançon sans perdre l'aval du public ...

En claire, il n'était rien de plus qu'un moyen de faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas à payer de potentiel ravisseur. Il essaya de rester aussi stoïque que possible, même si la colère aurait pu sembler tout à fait normale à ce moment précis.

\- C'est pour cela que je voulais l'emmener : vous allez laisser vos sentiments prendre le dessus en oubliant le fait qu'il est un ennemi et ...

\- Laissez nous prendre nos propres décisions. Coupa Steve. Que s'est-il passait ?

\- Il y a eu un accident et nous avons cru que Gregory était mort ...

Menteur ! Ce n'était pas d'accident, il avait été enlevé, on avait sûrement demandé une rançon et, comme il venait de le dire, son père n'avait pas payé.

Howard Stark était un homme froid et calculateur, il c'était construit une image de père parfait, mais ne c'était jamais vraiment occupé de ses enfants. Pourquoi l'aurait il fait alors qu'il avait l'argent suffisant pour payer quelqu'un pour faire toutes ses corvées à sa place. C'était le fait qu'ils soient abandonnés de la sorte qui les avait rendus si dépendants l'un de l'autre et peut être aussi le fait que leurs parents leur faisaient jouer à tour de rôle "Tony Stark".

Ils étaient jumeaux, pour le monde entier, il n'y en avait jamais fait qu'un et eux même avaient fini par le croire, persuadés qu'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même âme.

\- Alors, votre père a décidé de faire en sorte que vous oubliiez totalement votre frère. Continua Fury. Vous êtes allez voir un psychiatre et vous avez subit le traitement adéquate.

\- Mais Gregory n'était pas mort ! Cracha-t-il de mécontentement.

En fait, ses ravisseurs n'avaient plus su quoi faire de lui. Howard était riche et se refusait à payer la rançon. Alors à la place, il avait offert le double aux mercenaires qui leurs apporteraient leurs têtes, il était donc devenu encombrant. Ils l'avaient donc revendu et un enfant, ça pouvait facilement « s'écouler » sur le marché noir. Finalement, Hydra avait réussi à mettre la main sur lui.

Ils l'avaient conditionné pour qu'il soit un parfait soldat. Il avait fabriqué des armes pour eux et ils lui avaient appris à haïr ce frère jumeau qui vivait une belle vie tandis que lui avait vécus l'enfer ...

Était-ce réellement le cas ? Tony avait-il été heureux ? Avec ses parents… et après ?

\- Quel genre de traitement aurait fait que Tony ait oublié son propre frère ? Lâcha Clint qui avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Clint… Soupira Natasha.

Le brun les observa tous les deux et finit par se dire que, finalement, il avait peut-être eu une meilleure vie que son jumeau. Il ne savait plus mais s'en contre fichait maintenant, il n'espérait plus qu'une chose : que son frère lui pardonne ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Comment vais-je faire pour qu'il me pardonne ça ? Marmonna-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

\- Je lui expliquerai, il comprendra. Assura Steve. Ils ont dut lui faire la même chose ...

L'Imposteur secoua la tête, se tournant vers son petit ami. Il voulait lui parler directement, sachant que c'était indispensable de passer par cette étape : c'était à lui d'aller le voir et de lui expliquer qu'il s'en voulait, même si cela signifiait se condamner à mort parce qu'Hydra ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette traitrise.

\- Je vais y aller ...

Il se retourna pour faire face au blond, attendant son approbation, Fury s'y opposa mais son petit ami hésita avant d'acquiesçait d'un signe de tête en lui faisant signe d'y aller. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, pressé de retrouver sa moitié depuis longtemps perdu.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il rencontra le regard bienveillant et attristé de son frère qui tenait fermement sa main. Il se sentit tout de suite en sécurité.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que son frère craignait quelque chose et lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir et fermer la bouche, tentant de lui parler, le blesser cru comprendre ce que cela signifiait : il voulait lui parler sans se soucier des caméras et serait alors démasqué par ses anciens alliés.

Il en était hors de question. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et son double se pencha vers lui, mais il était encore trop loin alors le vrai Tony fit semblant de parler ce qui força son frère à s'approcher encore de lui, il en profita pour l'attraper et l'attirer à lui.

\- Tu veux qu'on change ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il le relâcha et son frère s'écarta, les yeux écarquillés en le fixant.

\- Tu es Tony et je suis Gregory, c'est ça, non ? Dit-il, officialisant la chose. C'est clair ... Tout est clair maintenant ... Je suis Gregory ...

De toute manière, il ne pouvait plus être Tony et peut-être qu'à l'origine, il était bien Gregory ? Ce n'était plus important pour le moment, il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : se venger ! Et il était sûr que les Avengers étaient en train de les surveiller. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il semblait avoir autant de mal à lui parler, ces paroles confirmerait qu'il n'était pas l'original.

Donc, maintenant, il était Gregory et l'homme en face de lui était Tony, c'était une vérité qu'eux seuls pouvaient changer. Il soupira en essayant de se lever, sauf que son frère le retint, n'hésitant pas à le pousser sur son lit. Finalement, le cadet abandonna la lutte, jetant un regard à son aîné qui semblait vraiment inquiet pour lui.

\- Ton pote m'a tiré dessus ! Soupira-t-il. Il est vraiment pas doué !

\- Il ne voulait pas te faire de mal, il croyait que tu étais en danger ... La dernière fois qu'on a rencontré Winter, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé entre nous.

Le nouveau Gregory observa son frère, essayant de comprendre ses paroles. Pour lui, il n'avait pour seul allié que cet homme… dont il ne savait pourtant rien au final. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il était un Soldat dont les autres se servaient ... Et lui, allait-il se servir de lui pour achever sa vengeance ? Cela semblait être le cas ...

\- Soyez indulgent, c'était mon seul ami. Admit-il avec un sourire ironique sur le coin de ses lèvres. Alors, comment c'est passé votre première rencontre ?

\- Comment c'est passé la vôtre. Répliqua l'aîné avec gène. Gregory, il faudrait qu'on parle ... De ce qui s'est passé là-bas ... De ce qu'ils t'ont fait tout ce temps et ...

\- En tout cas, eux ne m'ont pas tiré dessus !

Le nouveau Tony sembla agacé et gêné par son comportement. Il se massa la tempe en l'observant, se demandant sans doute à quoi il pouvait bien jouer, mais en fait, peut-être n'étaient-ils plus aussi liés qu'avant : loin l'un de l'autre, ils avaient évolué d'une tout autre manière. Est ce qu'ils arriveraient à se retrouver ? Il n'en était pas sûr ... Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qui lui était arrivé et que c'était réciproque, lui aussi voulait tout dissimulé.

\- Il était blessé. Soupira Gregory. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser ... Il a arraché la flèche de sa plaie et est resté avec moi ... Alors j'ai dû le tromper pour qu'il me laisse le soigner. C'était la première fois qu'il réagissait.

Et il l'avait trouvé pas mal torse nu, quand il lui avait enlevé sa chemise, il c'était dit que ce ne serait pas plus mal s'ils allaient plus loin à cet instant. En fait, ça lui aurait plu s'il l'avait poussé pour le prendre sur le lit de la chambre où il avait été maintenu captif. Au lieu de ça, il avait fait pire : il l'avait lavé, ses mains le caressant sans vraiment y penser et ses yeux le dévorant sans réellement le faire non plus.

\- J'aurais aimé. Murmura-t-il distraitement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé ? Demanda Tony en haussant les sourcils.

\- Qu'il me baise comme une bête. Répondit franchement le cadet avec un sourire provocateur à l'encontre de son frère. J'suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il attend.

Il sembla s'offusquer de ses paroles. C'était sûrement l'instinct de grand frère qui se manifestait. Pauvre garçon qui allait être tourmenté par les frasques de son cadet, par ce que, ce n'était pas ça le but d'un petit frère : faire vivre l'enfer à celui qui devait veiller sur lui ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et apparu au seuil de celle-ci Steve Rogers. Ce fut étrange pour Gregory de voir Captain America dans cet uniforme à l'effigie des Avengers. A côté de lui, il y avait Fury et le regard qu'il posa sur lui ne lui inspira pas confiance.

\- Fury aimerait l'emporter pour l'interroger. Admit le blond, mal à l'aise.

\- Et on va le lui confier ?

\- Non ! Répondit sans la moindre hésitation Steve.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire au directeur du Shield, le regard qu'il lança au héros de l'Amérique était meurtrier, mais ce dernier ne s'y intéressa même pas, s'approchant des jumeaux et les observant tour à tour. Au final, Fury fit volte face et disparut derrière la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- Je suis Steve Rogers et toi…tu es donc Gregory, c'est ça ? Demanda le héros.

\- Ouais, je suis Gregory. Sourit-il malicieusement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'ajouté : Mon frère rêvait de pouvoir touché ton bouclier… tu l'as laissé faire ?

Cela déstabilisa Tony qui ne sembla plus savoir où se mettre, les regardant tour à tour alors que le blond, lui, ne semblait pas se laisser aller aux sentiments de timidité ou de pudeur qu'il lui avait connu un jour. Au contraire, quelque chose de nouveau était apparue dans le fond de ses prunelles. Il n'aimait pas ça, éprouvant l'impression qu'il n'était pas dupe. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, en tout cas, il ne le lâchait pas du regard et cela aurait pu le mettre mal à l'aise, mais il savait qu'une seule mauvaise réaction serait lourde de conséquence pour son frère. Il risquait d'être démasqué.

En fait, il l'était déjà, mais tant que rien ne serait dit officiellement, ils ne feraient rien contre lui, parce que même si le blond avait de forte présomption, il lui devait rester un semblant de doute.

\- J'aimerais que tu ailles voir avec Bruce les résultats concernant Winter Soldier, tu veux bien ? Demanda Steve en se tournant vers Tony.

Celui qui était l'aîné n'était pas dupe, il avait tout de suite deviné que cela n'avait pour seul but que de les éloigner l'un de l'autre, mais il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et quitta la pièce sans demander son reste. Il devait pourtant se douter de ce qui arriverait sitôt qu'il serait parti. Le blond ne le lâchait plus du regard, essayant de lire en lui, mais il n'y était jamais parvenu jusqu'à maintenant alors pourquoi le craindre ?

\- Qui es-tu vraiment ? Demanda Steve sur un ton froid.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Soupira-t-il.

\- Par ce que je suis sûr que tu es Tony et que l'autre est Gregory ... J'ai raison, non ? C'est lui l'imposteur, il a pris ta place et toi, tu essayes de le protéger, non ?

Le blessé eu un rire nerveux, penchant la tête sur le côté en observant le si grand héros.

\- Tu te trompes, je suis Gregory.

Il ne mentait pas, par ce que c'était leur réalité, c'était ainsi que leur jeu se déroulait : tant qu'ils n'y mettaient pas fin eux même, alors les choses resteraient telles qu'elles étaient.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voilà, la vérité tombe, je sais que certaine vont me détester de faire d'Howard un salop, mais bon, on peu pas le faire toujours tout gentil mignon ! Pour m'a part, j'aime varier la personnalités des perso selon mes besoins, mais bon, sachez que Howard reste un de mes perso préférer, même si je le fais passer pour un vrais connard de première !


	13. Chapitre XIII : Un Nom Inutile

**_Chapitre XIII_**

_Un Nom Inutile_

S'il mentait, il le faisait drôlement bien.

Steve l'observait de sa chaise, il s'y était installé et n'arrivait pas à s'en déloger, cherchant à savoir s'il mentait ou non depuis un long moment déjà. Parce que si c'était le cas, alors, oui, il mentait plus que bien : il croyait sincèrement dire la vérité, son regard était franc, sincère tout comme l'expression de son visage. Pourtant, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

S'il ne se trompait pas, alors Tony était l'homme devant lui quant à l'homme dont il était amoureux, alors...  
Alors quoi ? Etait-ce un autre homme ? Etait-il tombé amoureux d'une simple illusion préparée et entrainée à jouer ce rôle ? Quel rôle ? Celui de Tony Stark ou bien d'un autre homme que beaucoup apprécieraient plus que l'original ? Etait-ce sa personnalité qui était ressortie ou bien un jeu d'acteur afin de tous les tromper ?  
Et s'il se trompait ? Et si Tony était bien "Tony" et qu'en fait, c'était le fait de se sentir si bien avec quelqu'un qui le mettait mal à l'aise ?

Steve était du genre à aimer, mais s'engager restait difficile pour lui. cherchait-il une solution pour éviter une fois encore d'avoir à aller trop loin dans une relation ? Non, prétendre qu'il pensait que son petit ami n'était pas "le bon" pour simplement rompre avec lui, c'était aller trop loin. Beaucoup trop loi. Et en réalité, avant la rencontre avec Gregory, il envisageait sincèrement d'aller plus loin avec lui ...

\- Vous savez, si vous continuez à me regarder comme ça, je vais m'imaginer des choses. Soupira Gregory à demi éveillé.

Son état de santé n'était pas très bon, il avait eu quelques blessures pendants l'accident de voiture et sans comptée celle causée par Clint, mais il ne s'en tirait pas si mal que ça au final. Tous les évènements qu'il venait de vivre lui peser sur les épaules, il semblait à demi conscient seulement, comme si son corps cherchait à se reposer tandis que son mental se le refusait. Se croyait-il toujours en danger ?

\- Tu devrais te reposer. Répliqua le blond sans pour autant le lâcher du regard.

Comment faire en sorte qu'ils se dévoilent tous les deux ? Que Gregory et Tony ne se montre sous leur vrai jour ? Ils se protégeaient mutuellement, mais il devait bien exister une manière de découvrir ce qui était vrai et ce qui était faux.

\- Si je disais que j'étais Tony, cela vous ferait il plaisir, Captain ? Demanda le blessé.

Le ferait-il pour lui faire plaisir ou bien pour dire la vérité ? Pouvait-il se fier à ce qu'il dirait ? Il savait que non, qu'il était en train de se jouer de lui, de se moquer. Cela le conforter une nouvelle fois dans son idée : il n'y avait que le vrai Tony Stark pour se moquer de lui de la sorte.

\- Nous sortons ensemble. Admit le blond. Je sors avec cet homme depuis plusieurs mois maintenant... Je dois savoir si notre histoire a eu un sens. Et s'il s'avérait qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétend être, qu'il jouait la comédie et que tout était en réalité un leurre ? Je veux savoir si c'est le cas !

Le brun l'observa, il n'y eu pas de réponse et les secondes s'écoulèrent. Steve comprit un peu tard que la fatigue l'emportait sur tout le reste. Le blond se leva pour s'approcher, posant une main sur son front pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas malade, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Ce visage… Il ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de Tony. Pas étonnant direz-vous, ils étaient jumeaux. Mais la ressemblance allait jusque dans les mimiques qu'ils affichaient et dans certains de leurs gestes ou même regards. C'en était troublant. Celui qu'il lui lança alors était peut être celui d'un homme malade, mais c'était celui qu'il aimait voir et ses doigts frôlèrent sa joue.

Si cet homme était Tony ... Alors cela signifiait-il qu'il était amoureux de "Gregory" ? Ou bien de l'illusion de "Tony" ? Il avait sincèrement peur de découvrir la réponse. Parce ce que celle-ci ne l'aiderait pas forcément à avancer.

\- S'il n'est pas Tony, c'est qu'il s'agit de toi... Et dans ce cas, est ce que cela veut dire que je l'aime lui ... Ou toi ?

\- Comment pourrais-tu m'aimer moi ? Répliqua l'homme avec ironie. Tu ne me connais même pas ! Tu crois que je suis un autre, mais c'est faux ... Pourquoi mentirais je ?

\- En effets, pourquoi le ferais-tu ? Rétorqua en retour le blond. Tu devrais lui en vouloir, que tu sois Tony ou Gregory ... Parce qu'il t'a abandonné... Ou parce qu'il t'a trahi, au choix. Tu ne devrais pas le protéger... Alors pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit rien à cela, s'étant endormis pendant que son interlocuteur parlait. Quand exactement ? Impossible d'en être sûr. Peut-être même faisait-il semblant de dormir. En tout cas, Steve décida de le laisser tranquille, quittant la pièce pour réfléchir à tout ça. Il l'avait bien comprit : ce n'était pas avec cet homme qu'il obtiendrait ses réponses.

Il aurait pu demander à Tony d'être franc, lui demander la vérité en espérant qu'il la lui donne. Et alors... Que se passerait-il ensuite ? S'il ne se trompait pas sur cette supercherie ? Que se passerait il par la suite ?

* * *

\- C'est irréversible ? Questionna Tony en examinant les résultats concernant Winter.

\- Peut être. Admit Bruce, incertain quant à sa réponse. En fait, ils ont effacé sa mémoire pendant si longtemps que je doute qu'on puisse encore le comparer à "Bucky". On peut essayer de stimuler ses souvenirs, mais je n'y crois pas ...

\- Comment on va faire pour annoncer ça à Steve ? Lui qui croyait vraiment pouvoir l'aider à se souvenir, qui l'espérait tellement…

Franchement, il n'avait aucune envie d'être celui qui lui ferait part de cette mauvaise nouvelle, mais avait-il le choix ? Y avait-il une alternative ? Lui mentir et le faire espérer inutilement une chose qui n'arriverait jamais serait égoïste. Tony se frotta le front, essayant de peser le pour et le contre, mais il n'y avait pas réellement d'autre option que la vérité ici, même si celle-ci était dure à entendre.

En tout cas, quoi qu'Hydra ait tenté de faire, ils avaient essayé de reproduire le sérum du super soldat. Il y avait une substance qui coulait dans les veines de James et qui lui permettait de se régénérer de manière accélérée. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne semblait avoir eu aucune blessure pendant l'accident : il en avait eu, mais elles ne paraissaient plus à leurs yeux. Sans oublier que cela expliquait aussi qu'il ait survécu jusqu'à ce jour sans que le temps ne ravage son visage.

\- Je vais prévenir Steve. Décida finalement Tony en soupirant.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Répliqua Bruce. Je vais le faire.

Etait-ce parce que Steve aurait plus de difficulté à recevoir ce genre de nouvelle de la part de Tony ? Après tout, il ne se cachait pas de douté de lui depuis quelques temps. C'était aussi le cas des autres, même s'ils étaient plus discret à ce sujet, aucun d'eux ne savait plus s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. C'était compréhensible, lui-même avait du mal à savoir qui il était : un traître ou bien un allié ? La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il était l'imposteur.  
Soupirant, le brun retourna dans la zone de détention. Winter était dans une cellule verrouillée qui contenait le strict minimum afin de survivre, sans plus. Ils n'avaient pas envie de fournir à cet homme de quoi s'enfuir.

D'ailleurs Il ne s'en était pas plaint une seule fois, peut-être parce qu'il était habitué à ce genre de traitement ? C'est comme ça qu'avait dut vivre l'imposteur pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'on décide qu'il serait plus utile s'il avait un autre rôle que celui de "prisonnier".

\- Comment te traitaient-ils ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Anthony.

\- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ? Répliqua l'interressé.

\- Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, tu peux me faire confiance.

L'homme tourna son regard vers lui, ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient, mais Winter avait dut l'oublier depuis le temps.

A l'époque, Tony Stark créait des armes et été encore utile au "monde". Il avait dû travailler dans des laboratoires sur des projets spéciaux. le Soldat lui, été utilisé, tantôt comme garde du corps, tantôt comme tueur à gage ... A cette époque, ils s'étaient croisé et l'ancien Gregory n'avait ressenti aucune crainte. Surement parce que l'homme n'était rien de plus qu'une machine de guerre. Un être sans émotion qui suivait les directives...

Aujourd'hui, le soldat qui se trouvait devant lui semblait emplis de divers sentiments. Il agissait par sa propre volonté et le brun sentait qu'il se méfiait maintenant de lui, le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Se souvenait-il de lui ? Du fait qu'il était un potentiel traître ? Un simple imposteur là pour tromper les Avengers ?

\- Je n'ai qu'un seul allié ici, c'est celui qui te ressemble. Admit le Soldat.

\- Je suis son frère jumeau, je veux le protéger...

\- Comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à maintenant ? Ironisa-t-il, un sourire prenant naissance au coin de sa bouche. Inutile d'essayer : je ne te ferais jamais confiance !

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être claire. Tony sourit, observant les données qui continué de défilé sur l'écran de la tablette. Peut-avait-il perdu ses souvenirs, mais au moins il avait de la personnalité, pas comme cette arme froide et glacial qui ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres sans se poser la moindre question.

\- Je veux voir l'autre ! Demanda-t-il. Où est-il ?

\- Impossible que tu le vois pour le moment ...

\- Ce n'était pas une requête. Soit je le vois, soit je fais tout pour y parvenir et je te garantis que rien ne pourra m'arrêter ! Je veux le voir, Maintenant !

Après une très brève réflexion, Tony décida de prendre au sérieux sa menace. Qui sait ce que l'homme serait capable de faire pour arriver à ses fins ? Sortant son téléphone portable il envoya un message à ses alliés pour leur faire part de la demande de Barnes. Tandis qu'il tapait son texto, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet au « pensionnaire », se demandant s'il avait réellement les moyens de mettre à exécution cette menace.

* * *

Les deux plus forts du groupes des Avengers l'encadraient, Thor et Steve, tandis qu'une vitre le séparait de son protégé. Lui aussi était dans une "cellule de détention", même si elle était autrement plus luxueuse que la sienne. Il aurait préféré pouvoir lui parler directement, mais personne ici ne semblait d'accord avec cette idée. Il avait besoin de repos, lui disait-on sans cesse, il a besoin de calme et de se détendre. Mais y parviendrait-il sans lui ?

\- Je veux lui parler. Admit-il.

\- Il a besoin de repos. Répéta Steve une nouvelle fois.

\- Je veux juste lui dire comment je m'appelle ... Et j'ai besoin de l'entendre dire son nom ... Laisser moi lui parler.

Ils durent s'interroger du regard, parce qu'après quelques instants, le chef des Avengers se dirigeait vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, s'écartant pour lui laisser le passage et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le ténébreux pénètre dans la pièce. L'homme réagit à l'intrusion, ouvrant les yeux. Il sourit instantanément en le voyant.

\- Salut, Soldat ! Lâcha-t-il en tentant de s'assoir.

\- Ne bouge pas ! Répliqua l'homme sur un ton froid.

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit, repoussant son allié pour qu'il s'allonge, ne voulant pas le voir s'épuiser pour si peu.

\- Quand cesseras-tu de me traiter comme un gamin ! Soupira le brun.

\- Quand tu agiras en adulte et que tu réfléchiras aux conséquences de tes actes. Répliqua sans se laisser démonter le Soldat. Ils savent qui je suis, du moins, ils sont persuadés de le savoir.

\- Donc, je ne pourrais plus t'appeler "Winter" ?

Il n'avait jamais aimé être désigné par ce terme. Essentiellement parce que c'était des inconnus qui le nommer comme cela, des êtres qui l'utilisaient simplement comme une arme tandis que lui, son protéger, lorsqu'il l'entendait dire ce mot, c'était tout autre chose.

\- Tu pourras m'appeler comme tu l'entends : ce nom qu'ils m'ont donné, il ne me dit rien de toute façon. Admit-il franchement. Mais je veux que tu saches. Apparemment je m'appelle James Buchanan Barnes.

Le blessé l'observa, haussant les sourcils et éclata de rire.

\- "Bucky" ? Sérieusement ? Le meilleur ami de Captain America ? J'ai le béguin pour ... Toi ?

Ne venait il pas d'admettre qu'il éprouvait une attirance pour lui ? D'une certaine manière, c'était bien ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre. "Bucky" ne risquait pas d'oublier ce petit détail et il ne put s'empêcer de sourire, penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Gregory ...

\- C'est ce qu'il prétend être. Intervient tout à coup Steve.

Bucky se tourna vers le blond, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il sous entendait, ce qu'il n'eut aucun mal à faire, réalisant pourquoi cela le mettait en colère : il ne savait plus s'il aimait l'homme ou l'illusion. C'était plutôt ironique parce qu'en réalité... Oui, en réalité, les jumeaux ne mentaient pas : à l' origine, l'imposteur était bien le "vrai" Tony ...

Comment savait-il ça ? Le ténébreux reporta son attention sur Gregory, les sourcils froncé. Son protégé sembla paniquer, tentant de se relever en se pinçant les lèvres, mais encore une fois, Bucky le repoussa doucement contre le lit. Il savait, peut-être par ce qu'il c'était occupé de ce cas à un moment donné ? Quand il était l'Arme ? Il savait que c'était lié mais n'était pas sûr de vouloir découvrir la vérité sur tout ça. il reporta son attention sur le brun, son visage s'adouciçant.

\- Si tu me dis que tu t'appelles Gregory, alors je te crois. Assura-t-il. Je n'ai aucune raison de penser que tu me mens.

\- Et ça te suffit ?! Demanda Steve. Et s'il n'était pas ce que tu crois ...

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème que je sache.

Bucky lui lança un regard glacial, se demandant pourquoi il se permettait d'intervenir alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit : ce n'est pas parce qu'il disait avoir été son ami que cela lui donner un quelconque pouvoir sur son existence ! De toute façon, quoi que lui dise Steve, il connaissait la vérité, pour sa part et même si elle était incomplète, cela lui convenait.

Il soupira, décidant de mettre un terme à cette discussion, Gregory semblait réellement avoir besoin de repos. C'était plutôt étrange et il ne put s'empêché de se pencher vers le brun.

\- Pourquoi ne l'utilise tu pas ? Murmura-t-il.

Il s'écarta avant que les deux autres ne réagissent, observant le visage de l'homme. Cela ne dura qu'une ou deux secondes, il eut une autre expression, un sourire spécial. Bucky comprit qu'il attendait le bon moment pour s'en servir et ce n'était pas plus mal : ils étaient tous les deux protégés par les Avengers, certes, mais ceux-ci ne leurs accordait pas pour autant leurs confiance et au contraire, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient en détention et non pas dans une vraie chambre. Il fallait bien qu'ils gardent un avantage sur eux.

Le ténébreux se tourna vers ses deux geôliers, près à partir, même si au fond de lui, il trouvait cet échange bien court. Il savait que bientôt, ils auraient tout le temps pour se découvrir l'un l'autre.

* * *

Tony examinait les blessures de Gregory. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi on le laissait faire, mais cela l'arrangeait de passer du temps avec son frère. Il n'allait pas mentir, il voulait apprendre à le connaître et la seule manière était de passer du temps avec lui, même si c'était dur d'agir en toute liberté.

Il savait qu'on les surveillait, attendant sans doute une phrase pour en tirer des conclusions et cela mettait mal à l'aise l'imposteur.

\- Tu te souviens, quand on était gamin, on fabriquait nos costumes. Murmura le blessé. On avait pas vraiment le choix parce qu'Il voulait pas nous laisser porter ce qu'on voulait.

"Il", Howard, leur père. Il arrivait souvent que les fils de Stark soient invités à des fêtes d'anniversaires, surtout des costumées. Leur père les y envoyait parce que les parents étaient souvent des personnes influentes, mais il choisissait toujours le costume. Et à chaque fois, son choix s'arrêtait sur un truc qu'ils détestaient, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre... Alors, une fois, ils en avaient fabriqués ensemble.

Tony se souvenait de la réaction de son père la première fois qu'il les avait vu habillés en Captain et Bucky. Il était entré dans une rage incroyable, pourtant, il n'avait même pas bu à ce moment-là. Il avait passé ses nerfs sur eux, leur donnant une gifle à chacun d'eux et leur interdisant de remettre un jour ces costumes.

Les petits l'avaient alors affronté, aucun des deux n'hésitant à les porter quand même, bravant l'interdit... Du moins, c'était à l'origine l'idée de Tony. L'Imposteur se souvenait parfaitement que son petit frère n'aimait pas cette idée, persuader que leur père le leur ferait payer cet affront et cela n'avait pas tardé.

Pourquoi Howard s'en était-il prit à Gregory, le plus jeune du duo ? Habituellement, c'était l'aîné qui prenait les coups, mais cette fois, il avait commencé à battre le cadet et personne n'avait cru bon d'intervenir. Pourquoi les adultes ne les protégeaient ils pas ? N'était-ce pas leurs rôles ? Au lieu de ça, ils avaient regardé sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse un geste, observant la scène d'un air horrifié. Tony avait alors comprit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir protéger son cadet et c'est ce qu'il avait fit ce soir-là. Utilisant le bouclier en plastique pour repousser l'homme, il se mit en position défensive devant son frère...

Howard, qui puait l'alcool, avait adressé un regard blessé à l'aîné, marmonnant quelques mots que celui-ci n'avait pas compris à l'époque avant de partir, marchant de travers et donnant l'impression d'être totalement désespéré. "toujours lui". Pourquoi lui avait il dit cela ? En tout cas, après ça, leurs père avait agi différemment avec eux, se montrant plus violent. Tony ne s'était pas laisser faire, même s'il était jeune et faible, il ne supportait plus de voir son frère prendre des coups sans raison ...

\- Il n'aimait pas mon costume. Soupira Gregory. Il détestait me voir avec ... Et chaque fois qu'il le faisait savoir, tu étais là pour me protéger.

\- Je suis le grand frère, je dois te protéger. Rappella Tony.

\- Tu étais un enfant, tu n'aurais pas dut avoir ce genre de responsabilités sur tes épaules. Ce qui est marrant, c'est que j'aimais bien faire Bucky et c'est lui qui me protège maintenant... Et toi, tu aimais bien Steve ...

Cette façon de parlais avait quelque chose d'intriguant pour l'Imposteur, il jeta un regard à son frère qui semblait rêvasser, c'était un peu comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait ici, perdu dans ses pensées.

Enfant, Gregory avait eu ce genre de comportement, surtout après que Tony ai été battu : il se sentait à la fois responsable et impuissant, incapable de le protéger à son tour, parce que leurs père se servait de sa "force" pour les dominée moralement comme physiquement. Gregory était devenu docile, pour éviter d'attirer des ennuis à son frère et Howard en avait tiré profil. Parce qu'un gentil garçon un peu timide passait beaucoup mieux à la télé. Il avait fait semblant d'être ce fils exemplaire pendant trop longtemps et cela l'avait fait se perdre... Il en oubliait qui il était vraiment.

\- Gregory ? Appela Tony, incertain.

\- J'étais naïf. Murmura-t-il distraitement. Vraiment trop naïf, pourquoi ai-je mis plus de temps à grandir que toi ?

\- Gregory, qu'est c'qui t'arrive ? Lâcha l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils.

Sauf qu'il continuait à fixer le vide devant lui, c'était comme s'il c'était résolu à faire quelque chose qui risquait de le mettre en danger. Que prévoyait-il ? Il comptait partir ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il comptait s'enfuir de son côté ?

\- Tu comptes aller l'affronter seul ? Murmura Tony en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je sais qui est mon ennemi. Admit Gregory en tournant son visage vers lui. Je suis sûr de découvrir rapidement où il se trouve avec un peu de recherches. Je vais y aller et régler le problème !

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça !

Mais son cadet lui renvoya son regard glacial. Le gamin un peu trouillard n'existait plus. L'expérience de la vie l'avait endurcie et il avait maintenant un but : détruire ses ennemis.

Comment faire en sorte qu'il abandonne ce projet futile ? Tony réfléchit à toute allure, cherchant une solution miracle. On ne peut pas dire qu'il la trouva, mais ce qui lui vint pourrait au moins le ralentir. Il se pencha vers son frère qui eut un mouvement de recul, mais se ravisa.

\- Aimais-tu Pepper Potts ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse à sa question, mais au vu de l'accélération de la respiration de son jumeau, l'aîné comprit qu'il venait de faire mouche. Le plus jeune s'était crispé et semblait attendre la suite.

\- J'ai contribué à sa mort. Admit il, sachant ce que cela risquait de provoquer.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Oui, cette suite c'est un peu fait attendre, mais vous étiez prévenus : pas de publication pendant l'été et encore, la suite se fera peut être encore attendre ! On verra, mais comme je ne cesse de le dire, j'ai énormément de projet, que se soit les idées ou ce que j'ai commencé à écrire ! Je sais que je devrais faire fic par fic, mais j'ai peur d'oublier d'écrire l'histoire ... Bref ! ... Merci d'avoir lus ce chapitre et a très bientôt pour la suite ! X3


	14. Chapitre XIV : Un souvenir

**_Chapitre XIV :_**

_Un souvenir_

Il avait dut se passer quelque chose, parce que l'ambiance n'était plus du tout la même entre les deux frères. En réalité, il n'y avait plus de dialogue entre eux.

Gregory ignorait la présence de son ainé, tout comme la plupart des autres personnes. Il semblait dans un autre monde. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de le voir prendre part à une conversation, c'était de le mettre en présence de Bucky. Mais là encore, c'était encore loin d'être suffisant d'après Steve qui aurait préféré le voir parler au point de ne pouvoir s'arrêté : il aurait fini par lâcher quelques-uns des secrets qu'il tentait de garder pour lui.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé que leurs deux alliés pouvaient se promener dans l'étage principal de la Tour tant qu'on gardait un œil sur eux et que chacun de leurs faits et gestes suspects étaient rapportés à Steve. Le bras de Bucky était toujours désactivé tandis qu'il gardait sous haute surveillance le brun devenu silencieux. Ils ne représentaient donc pas de réelle menace directe. Depuis, ils mangeaient avec eux et passaient le plus clair de leur temps avec eux, l'un n'allant jamais sans l'autre, même lorsque Steve tentait d'évoquer le passé avec le ténébreux.

De ce côté, il n'y avait pas d'avancement. Bucky, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, ne se souvenait de rien. Le plus frustrant, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé par ce passé que voulait lui rappeler Steve. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il préférait privilégier l'avenir qui se présentait devant lui plutôt que le passé qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi préférer l'avenir au passé ? Steve pensait lui-même avoir enfin fait le deuil de tout ce qu'il avait loupé pendant sa congélation, mais pas de là à oublier les souvenirs de son passé.

\- Tu as un problème ? Avait demandé Bucky sur un ton neutre.

Mais il était hors de question d'évoquer ce genre de sujet devant une tierce personne, encore moins s'il s'agissait de Gregory ! Il ne lui faisait pas spécialement confiance, même s'il ne semblait pas en état de jouer les taquins. Celui-ci sembla comprendre la requête silencieuse de Steve et se leva pour partir, mais le ténébreux lui attrapa le poignet, le maintenant fermement.

\- Parle devant lui ou abstient toi de dire quoi que ce soit. Lâcha-t-il sur un ton glacial.

\- Tu ne fais pas le moindre effort. S'énerva au final le blond. Si tu n'as pas envie de te souvenir, dis-le, ne fait pas semblant !

\- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse t il a ce point de me voir essayer ou pas ? Répliqua amèrement Bucky. Nous n'étions qu'ami !

\- Non, pas vraiment. Admit le blond.

Steve s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir lâché cette information. Il s'en mordit les lèvres et observa la réaction des deux hommes qui restèrent presque indifférents face à cette nouvelle. N'auraient-ils pas dut réagir d'une quelconque manière ? Qu'est ce qui l'énervait le plus finalement à cet instant précis ? Le fait qu'il ait laissé échapper une telle information ou bien qu'ils ne manifestent toujours aucune réaction ?

\- Etions-nous encore ensemble ? Demanda Bucky qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Gregory.

Il maintenait toujours fermement la main du brun qui semblait quant à lui vouloir échapper à cet échange intime, mais il ne faisait en tout cas rien de plus qu'essayer. Avait-il la force de faire plus de toute façon ? Dure de savoir : ses derniers temps, quelque chose clochait chez lui.

\- Non, nous avions rompus, mais...

\- Espérais-tu que l'on ressorte ensemble si je me souvenais de quoi que ce soit ? L'interrompit-il. Que nous recommencerions à nous voir comme autre chose que comme des amis ?

\- Non, pas du tout, mais...

\- Alors nous en avons fini.

Il se leva sans plus cérémonie et entraina Gregory hors du salon, laissant septique le blond qui ne savait plus s'il devait se laisser submerger par la colère ou plutôt par la tristesse, réalisant qu'il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami pour mieux le perdre.

Il fut désespéré de le comprendre enfin.

* * *

Bucky n'avait pas perdu ses anciennes habitudes. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils furent retournés dans la chambre assignée à Gregory, il le laissa s'installer dans son lit et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de lui et resta immobile. Il avait conscience que cela mettait mal à l'aise Clint, chargé de garder un œil sur le brun, mais c'était une habitude qu'il avait pris, avec son ancienne condition de geôlier. Lui-même était un peu gêné d'agir de la sorte, mais pas le brun. Il ne le craignait plus et semblait tout à fait serin en sa présence. Mais était-ce une bonne chose ?

Il attendit une heure après qu'il fut endormi avant de daigner sortir, Natasha l'attendant dehors. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon Steve était toujours installé à la chaise où il l'avait laissé. Ses yeux étaient posés sur des photos en noir et blanc jaunies par le temps. Peut-être avait-il enfin compris que les images qu'il tenait là étaient d'une toute autre époques et ne serait plus jamais d'actualité ? La plupart des personnes présentes sur celles-ci étaient mortes et même lui… Il avait en partie disparu.

Bucky ne s'attarda pas et se dirigea vers une commode où il avait vu un album photo. Il finit finalement à mettre la main sur une photo de famille qui avait visiblement survécu, ou échappée, à la rancœur des deux frères. On y voyait le père, la mère et l'un des deux fils, tous les trois formels, chacun donnant l'impression qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de prendre cette pose. Le ténébreux arracha la photo de l'album, retournant auprès de Steve pour la lui tendre.

\- Je me rappelle de lui. Admit-il enfin. C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai du passé et vu ce que j'ai entrevu, je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir de tout le reste.

Le blond attrapa la photo, l'examinant avec un regard dubitatif.

\- De quoi te….

\- Je me souviens qu'il ne m'aimait pas et que moi non plus. Je le sais parce qu'ils se sont servis de ça pour que je le tue.

\- Quoi ?! Lâcha Steve en relevant soudainement la tête, lançant un regard horrifié.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas me souvenir… De toutes les missions que m'avaient confiées les hommes me maitrisant, c'est la seule dont je me souvienne et elle m'horrifie... Et c'est ta faute parce que tu m'as forcé à me souvenir et… Je me rappelle de cette mission où j'ai pénétré dans la propriété privée des Stark pour saboter leur voiture.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la simplicité de la chose. Stark était pourtant un des hommes les plus riches des Etats-Unis, sans doute le plus influant : tout le monde lui lécher le cul, ne serait-ce que pour maintenir de bonnes relations avec lui, il était toujours bon d'avoir un marchand d'arme dans son répertoire. Malheureusement pour l'homme, la sécurité n'était pas parfaite et au contraire, elle était plus que déplorable.

Bucky pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de l'huile sur ses mains, il aurait pu tuer le couple tandis qu'ils dormaient, mais il fallait que cela passe pour un accident : il ne devait pas y avoir d'enquête à ce sujet, on se tournerait forcément vers les cerveaux de l'opération et cela aurait été une mauvaise publicité.

Gregory, à l'époque Tony, devait être en pleine adolescence. On ne peut pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'une période de "crise" pour lui, il était déjà très adulte pour son Age. Son enfance lui avait été arrachée, certain de ses meilleurs souvenirs avait été effacés par son père et c'est sans doute pourquoi Bucky n'éprouvait pas le moindre remord. Cet homme méritait de mourir pour de multiple raisons.

\- Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Admit-il en observant les réactions de Steve. C'est peut être ça qui me fait le plus peur : et si je ne regrettais aucune des horreurs que j'ai commis jusqu'à maintenant ?

Le blond continuait à le regarder avec ses yeux écarquillés. D'horreur ou de surprise ? Lui n'aurait pas su le dire. Peut-être d'incompréhension ? Peu importait tout ça finalement.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit de ton ami, de celui que j'ai été, c'est qu'il était bon, mais pour l'instant, je suis mauvais ... Si tu cherches ton ami en moi, c'est sans doute perdu d'avance. Oublie que je suis lui, je ne veux pas être celui qui détruira l'image que tu as gardé de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas mauvais ! Protesta Steve en se levant si brutalement que sa chaise fut projetée en arrière.

\- Tu es un homme obstiné, mais tu ne devrais pas y croire : je n'essayerais pas de me souvenir ... Parce que j'ai pu tuer sans la moindre hésitation il n'y a pas si longtemps simplement parce qu'on me demandait de le faire, je n'ai pas essayé de faire autrement alors que j'aurais pu ... Bucky, celui que tu as connu, a changé et je suis là a sa place ... Accepte le.

C'est sur ses mots qu'il le quitta, repartant à son poste de surveillance auprès de Gregory. Tout à coup il se demanda son protégé serait là aujourd'hui s'il était monté dans la voiture de ses parents ce soir-là. Il avait calculé son coup dans les moindres détails mais quand même, il y avait toujours eu une possibilité... Peut-être qu'il l'aurait simplement remplacé par l'autre gamin, qu'ils l'auraient mis sur le marché pour mettre la main sur une entreprise fructueuse… Peu importait, l'enfant avait vécu et ils s'étaient rencontrés des années plus tard.

* * *

Gregory se réveilla d'un sommeil sans rêves. Il se félicita d'avoir réussis un exploit pareil, sachant qu'il aurait sans doute cauchemardé si cela avait été le cas. Il essayait de déterminer si son frère lui avait menti ou non et tentait de comprendre pourquoi il aurait fait une telle chose que ce soit mentir ou dire la vérité. Tout en réfléchissant, il découvrit qu'une fois encore, Bucky ne manquait pas à l'appel. C'était à se demander s'il dormait bien lui aussi. En effet il restait constamment avec lui et jamais le brun ne l'avait ne serait-ce que s'assoupir légèrement devant lui.

Encore un peu fatigué, il hésita à sortir de son petit confort personnel. C'était sûrement le moral qui en avait pris un grand coup : il n'avait jusqu'alors pas vraiment pensé à Pepper et à ce qu'elle avait pu devenir. Au final, elle était morte quelques semaines après son enlèvement. Il n'avait pas pensé à demander de nouvelles parce qu'il avait naïvement cru qu'elle vivait sa vie tranquillement quelque part, il n'avait jamais douté du fait qu'elle soit vivante. Il avait été beaucoup trop candide.

Trop naïf de croire qu'il allait tout recommencer, suivre sa propre voix grâce à la nouvelle identité qu'il avait récupérée et qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ancienne ...

Sauf qu'il ne voulait plus être Gregory, il avait envie de redevenir Tony, de reprendre le rôle de l'homme aidé et aimé des Avengers, l'équipe qu'il aurait dut réintégrait, qu'on lui avait "volée" ! Pouvait-il faire une telle chose ? Il était sûr que oui, mais en décida autrement. Il allait reporter toute sa haine contre les personnes qui le méritaient vraiment, et non sur son frère, malgrétout ce que celui-ci avait tenté de faire pour le faire changer de cible.

\- Bucky, est ce que tu as dormis ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir beaucoup. Assura le ténébreux.

Cela fit soupirer le brun qui daigna sortir de son lit, le rejoignant et s'installant sur ses genoux, à la plus grande surprise du Soldat. Le fait qu'il paraisse aussi surpris face à cette initiative amusa grandement Gregory qui en profita pour plaquer son visage contre son cou, ses doigts frôlant la chemise à carreau que lui avait prêtée Steve un peu plus tôt.

\- Si t'arrives pas à dormir dans ton lit, tu peux venir me rejoindre. Souffla-t-il contre sa gorge.

\- Si je fais ça, je ne suis pas sûr de rester sage très longtemps. Admit le ténébreux.

\- Qui t'as dit que j'avais envie que tu sois sage ?

Vu le frisson qui parcouru le Soldat, ses paroles lui firent l'effet dévastateur escompté. Cela plu d'avantage encore au brun quand il remarqua la présence de l'Archer non loin d'eux, il l'avait complètement oublié. Il se fichait de toute façon du comportement qu'il pouvait adopter, et ce même en présence de l'homme. Bucky aussi ne semblait pas se soucier de Clint, sa main se posant sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de son interlocuteur. Sa paume remonta lentement tandis que ses doigts frôlaient sa peau à l'ouverture de sa chemise, hésitant entre aller plus loin dans l'exploration ou se montrer un peu plus entreprenant en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

\- Il faudrait qu'on parle. Admit Bucky.

\- Est c'que ça a un rapport avec ta disparition soudaine de ton poste de surveillance ? S'amusa Gregory.

\- Tu avais remarqué ? Lâcha-t-il surprit.

\- Rien ne m'échappe ! Mais, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me parler de ce que tu a fais...

Il garda le silence, se contentant de l'observer tandis que le brun essayait de se décider sur ce qu'il devait faire ou non. Au final, il comprit que ce n'était pas le moment propice à faire certaine chose alors il s'écarta, finissant par faire le choix d'une bonne douche. Cela lui permettrait d'être au calme et d'échafaudé un plan afin de s'enfuir de cette tour et d'achever cette mission qu'il s'était donné.

* * *

Steve avait rangé ses albums photo dans sa chambre, il avait hésité lorsqu'il avait vus l'image de la famille Stark, ne comprenant pas comment Howard avait pu changer à ce point. Il se souvenait encore du génie qu'il avait rencontré en une toute autre époque, c'était un homme arrogant, certes, mais qui ne semblait pas méchant dans le fond. Hors, l'homme qu'on lui décrivait aujourd'hui était un être cruel et sans scrupule. Un homme qui avait utilisé un de ses deux fils comme un simple objet de substitution, pour remplacer celui disparu simplement pour ne pas avoir à payer une rançon. C'était tout bonnement incroyablement abominable.  
Il retourna dans le salon un peu plus tard pour remettre à sa place la photo bien conservée. Il réalisa en fixant l'image qu'il ne reconnaissait effectivement pas l'être qui tenait l'épaule de son fils d'une main ferme et qui affichait une expression sombre d'homme d'affaire près à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

Dans la cuisine, il y eu du mouvement et la porte du frigo fut refermée. Tony était en peignoir, les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau et tenant entre ses mains une bouteille d'eau fraîche qu'il entreprit de boire. Comment avait il put vivre avec un telle homme si longtemps ? Le terme le plus exacte serait sans doute "survivre", bien que le mot était dur à employer pour Steve, qui avait pendant très longtemps considéré Howard comme un ami fidèle. Peut-être que Bucky avait raison finalement. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas chercher la même image qu'il avait du passé ?

Il se rapprocha du brun qui reposa la bouteille vide à coté, se tournant vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

\- Cap ? Lâcha-t-il incertain.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que t'a fait subir Howard ...

Il frôla de ses doigts ses lèvres qu'il trouvait tout à coup très attirantes, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient fait face à Gregory qu'il éprouvait le besoin de montrer son affection à son petit ami et il l'attira à lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux, frôlant des mèches brunes.

\- Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir été là, j'aurais pu te protéger ... Vous protégez ...

\- Cap, tu te trompes ...

Il se pencha pour tenter de l'embrasser, mais le brun eu un mouvement de recul, se retrouvant acculé contre la porte du frigo, lui lançant un regard interloqué. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Steve comprit alors l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre : ce n'était pas Tony qui était en face de lui, mais Gregory !

Étrangement, même en ayant pris conscience de cet état de fait, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer sur la lancé, recommençant à approcher son visage du sien.  
C'était bien à lui qu'il parlait, celui avec lequel il avait combattu, le premier des deux frères à qui il avait parlé et qui était celui qui avait passé une grande partie de son existence avec ce père indigne. Cela lui fit prendre conscience qu'il ne savait toujours pas s'il aimait Tony ou Gregory. A l'origine, il ne lui portait pas une grande affection, mais maintenant ? Maintenant, il ne savait plus du tout que pensé de toute cette histoire, mais vu que tout le monde se foutait de sa gueule, il avait décidé d'adopter le même comportement ! Il effectua une nouvelle tentative, s'aidant du fait que sa proie ne pouvait plus reculer pour attaquer. Gregory se défendit portant, lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre.

\- Je suis Gregory ! Hurla-t-il de mécontentement.

\- Non, tu es Tony ! Répliqua Steve tout aussi mécontent. Je ne suis pas dupe ! C'est toi qui étais à nos côtés à la bataille de Manhattan !

\- Je suis Gregory ! Insista le brun.

C'était énervant de le voir si têtu, le blond était sûr de ce qu'il disait : Natasha avait eu raison de les mettre en garde contre cet homme qui avait tant changé de comportement, mais Steve s'était laissé charmer ... Il s'en voulait terriblement, mais pourquoi au juste?

En fait, il y avait tant de raison de culpabiliser. Il s'était trompé, pour Tony, pour Gregory, pour Bucky, pour Howard. Avait-il fait les mauvais choix ? Quand ? Qu'aurait il put faire pour que les choses soient différentes ? Et comment retrouver toute ses choses qu'il avait perdues ? Son meilleur ami, son plus grand confident, celle qui lui avait promis une danse, celui qui se moquait de lui ... Et celui qui l'avait remplacé ?

\- Vous le dites si je dérange ! Lâcha la voie mécontente de Tony.

Le blond se tournât vers l'homme dans l'encadrure de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse et affichant une expression sinistre. Gregory en profita pour repousser le soldat, allant jusqu'à lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre pour le désarçonner et en profiter pour s'extraire de l'étreinte forcée. Il sauta ensuite par-dessus le comptoir pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux.

\- Je suis Gregory. Répéta-t-il une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce.

Décidément, il ne lâchait pas l'affaire ! A force, Steve allait finir par le croire, mais il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait : c'était cet homme-là qu'il avait rencontré et qui s'était ouvertement moqué de lui à plusieurs reprise, n'hésitant pas à le provoquer devant tous.

\- Tu veux qu'on rompe ? Demanda Tony.

\- Quoi ? Lâcha surprit Steve. Non, attend ...

\- Tu fais n'importe quoi ! Tu es persuadé que je suis un menteur. Rappela cruellement le brun. Tu es sûr que je suis l'imposteur, non ? Pourquoi resterais tu avec moi avec tout tes doutes ?

Pourquoi ? Par ce qu'il l'aimait ! Bon dieu, ce n'était pas l'arrogant qu'il aimait, mais bien l'homme qu'il avait sauvé ... L'avait-il sauvé ? Le problème dans toutes cette affaire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce qui était vrai et ce qui était faux : l'homme devant lui n'était peut-être qu'un acteur jouant un rôle pour mieux les tromper.

\- Comment je peux être sûr que tu as toujours été sincère avec moi ? Finit par dire le blond. Je sais que tu n'es pas l'homme avec qui j'ai combattus Loki ... Mais c'est toi que j'aime pourtant ... Mais es-tu seulement "réel" ? As-tu jamais eu de sentiments pour moi Stark ?

L'homme devant lui serra les poings, détournant le visage en fixant un point sur le mur. Ce que venait de dire Steve semblait l'avoir touché de plein fouet et il s'en voulut instantanément de l'avoir blessé.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais mentit. Assura-t-il tristement. Je t'aime ... Je ...

\- Es-tu Gregory ou Tony ? Demanda le Captain.

Il attendait la vérité. Il le regarda dans les yeux, espérant y lire la sincérité de l'homme en face de lui et lorsque le brun se tournât vers lui, le fixant de son regard brun à son tour, il comprit qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je suis né Antony Edward Stark ! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton emplis de provocation.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait, mais il savait que l'homme devant lui ne mentait pas et cela le mit mal à l'aise sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi. Il ne se foutait pas de sa gueule, mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Où se trompait-il ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Il est vrais que cette histoire fait s'embrouiller pas mal de monde sur qui est qui ... Donc, voici l'explication :

Tony et Gregory sont jumeaux, Tony est l'aînée des deux garçons, mais pendant leurs enfance, Tony à était enlevé, alors Howard l'a remplacé par Gregory en lui faisant "oublié" son frère par des traitements peu orthodoxe qui ont bien existé à une époque et qui ont provoquer certaine séquelle. Tony à alors était "vendu" à Hydra.

Ainsi, dans Iron Man, Iron Man 2 et Avengers, nous ne suivions pas les aventures de Tony Stark mais de Gregory qui était persuader d'être Tony ...

Dans Iron Man 3, Tony à juste reprit sa place et Gregory c'est souvenus de tout ...

J'espère que ceci aidera certaine d'entre vous à mieux vous en sortir ! ^^ Mais il faut savoir que les jumeaux eux même se perdent dans leurs rôles.


	15. Chapitre XV : L'Ennemi

**_Chapitre XV_**

_L'Ennemi_

Voir Steve douter à ce point de lui était énervant, inacceptable pour Tony. Il ne supportait plus la situation, et ne savait pour pas comment récupérer la confiance de l'homme qu'il aimait. En fait, il savait au plus profond de lui que les choses ne seraient jamais plus comme avant et que les moments de bonheur étaient finis. Tout ça avait pris fin dès l'instant où Gregory était apparu et plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Réalisant cela, il entra dans une rage noir, donnant un violant coup dans le mur.

Le mur craqua légèrement sous le coup, quant à sa mains, elle morfla, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il éprouvait au plus profond de lui-même. Il voulut retourner vers sa chambre, mais croisa Bucky au détour d'un couloir. Il remarqua tout de suite sa chemise, qui n'était autre que celle de Steve. Il lui avait prêté certaines de ses affaires, ce qui ne plaisait pas trop à Tony. En fait, c'était aussi la faute de cet homme si tout avait dérapé. Le fait qu'il ait libéré son jumeau avait contrarié sa nouvelle vie, et il lui en voulait terriblement à cet instant précis. Tout à coup, il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise…

\- Pourquoi as tu fais une telle chose ? Cracha-t-il au ténébreux en le plaquant contre le mur. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

\- Ma faute ? Répliqua le Soldat en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi a tu fais ça ? J'étais heureux ! J'étais enfin heureux !

Perdre ce bonheur était monstrueux. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir l'opportunité de vivre ces instants avec ces amis, avec celui dont il était tombé fou amoureux. C'était trop douloureux pour lui de vivre toute ces choses merveilleuses et de voir qu'on les lui retirait peu à peu.

Bucky le regardait durement, froidement, il lui attrapa les poignets, les serrant avec force et Tony écarquilla en voyant le bras métallique du Soldat actifs.

\- Tu as abandonné ton frère à ces monstres. Répliqua le ténébreux avec une colère contenu. Tu aurais pu lui épargner les traitements qui lui ont été infligé, mais ta vengeance était plus importante que ce qui pouvait lui arriver...

Il le repoussa, le plaquant contre le mur en l'attrapant à la gorge.

\- Je n'éprouve aucune pitié pour toi ! Jamais ! Si cela n'avait tenus qu'à moi, je n'aurais eu aucun scrupule à dire la vérité te concernant... Mais ton frère n'est pas comme toi... Lui éprouve de la compassion pour toi…

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et comment pouvait-il se servir de son bras ? Comment avait il fait pour récupérer les facultés de son membre métallique ? Tony c'était occupé lui-même de le désactiver comment... La solution lui vint instantanément. Son frère avait dut effectuer un retranchement des circuits ! Ces deux-là étaient tout le temps ensemble, la chose n'avait pas dû être très compliquée.

\- Mais moi, je ne te pardonnerais pas ! Continua Bucky en rapprochant son visage menaçant du sien, et sa colère s'exprimant de plus en plus sur ses traits. Si jamais tu menaces la vie de Gregory d'une quelconque manière, je te le promet : je te tuerais ! Pour moi, tu n'es rien. Rien de plus qu'un tas de viande !

\- Bucky, qu'est c'que tu fais ? Demanda la voie inquiète de Gregory.

Le Soldat lança un regard emplis de reproches au brun qui se figea, observant la situation, incertain. Il s'était habillé et avait préparé un sac. A priori, ils comptaient partir. Comprenant ce qu'il se tramait, Tony tenta de se détacher de la prise du ténébreux, en vain : il ressera sa prise sur lui.

\- Tu comptes partir ? Reprocha-t-il à son frère.

Gregory l'observa, l'air à demi désolé, il se tourna ensuite vers Bucky.

\- On doit régler une affaire tous les deux. Admit-il avec froideur. On doit aller retrouvé Killian ...

\- Non, j'peux pas vous laissez faire ça ! Jarvis !

Mais le Soldat l'attira à lui, son bras enroulé autour de sa gorge. Il aurait facilement pu lui briser la nuque, mais se contenta de l'entraver en plaquant sa mains contre sa bouche tandis que Gregory disait un long chiffre complexe, ordonnant à Jarvis de continuer ses activités comme si de rien était. Tony comprit alors qu'ils avaient été trompé : depuis le début, le but de ces deux hommes n'étaient pas de rester en sécurité, ils avaient juste besoin de temps pour se soigner avant de contre attaquer, depuis le début, ils savaient comment s'éclipser !

Le brun fut trainé avec eux jusqu'à l'assener. Il tenta d'alerter les autres en se débattant et donnant des coups dans les meubles pour essayer de les faires tomber, mais Gregory surveillait leurs arrières. Dès qu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur, le Soldat le plaqua contre le mur du fond, continuant de maintenir sa main contre sa bouche. Ce ne fut pas suffisant : Tony continuait de se débattre inlassablement, donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre du ténébreux pour l'écarter de lui.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance contre Killian ! Hurla-t-il avec rage. N'y va pas !

\- Si, je sais parfaitement comment m'occuper de lui, mais ça ne te regarde pas : je fais ce que j'ai à faire ! Tu devrais faire de même.

\- Gregory, j't'en supplie, réfléchi un peu avant d'agir : tu ne...

\- Ferme la, Tony. Répliqua froidement son frère.

Depuis le début de l'altercation, Gregory ne le regardait pas. Il comprit que son cadet n'avait pas oublié ses paroles concernant la mort de Pepper, causant à la fois sa perte, mais également sa solution à ce problème. Bucky l'attrapa à l'épaule, sûrement pour s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait rien de stupide.

\- C'est à cause de cette femme, c'est ça ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais en partie responsable de sa mort, mais tu ne veux pas connaître la vérité ? Tu ne voudrais pas savoir le nom de l'homme qui l'a vraiment tué ? Demanda-t-il.

Cela intrigua fortement son jumeau qui se tourna vers lui, et qui pour la première fois, le regarda dans les yeux. Tony ouvrit la bouche, prêt à tout dévoiler, mais Bucky ne le laissa pas faire, le poussant de l'autre côté de la cage d'ascenseur et se jetant sur lui. Sa colère traduisait facilement la peur de perdre l'homme qui restait à ses cotés à cet instant, mais si c'était la seule manière de les retenir plus longtemps ici, alors il n'y avait à hésiter. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Tony réussi à former une dernière phrase avant de se sentir enveloppé par un épais brouillard.

\- C'est Bucky ! Hurla-t-il. Bucky la tué !

* * *

Steve déambulait dans la tour, et trouvait de plus en plus étrange ce silence pesant. Surpris de ne trouver personnes nul part, il entreprit de chercher les autres dans chaque pièce et fut troublé de trouver Clint et Natasha à terre dans la chambre de Gregory.

\- Jarvis, où est Gregory ? Hurla le blond en se précipitant vers le couple.

Le duo d'espion était juste inconscient, Clint émergeait déjà, mais Jarvis ne répondait pas. Steve comprit que ce qui se passait n'était pas bon du tout. Il sorti son appareil portable pour envoyer un message collectif d'urgence. Le blond se remettait lentement de sa léthargie tandis que Steve examinait Natasha, voulant s'assurer que sa santé n'était pas en danger : elle n'avait pas encore récupéré de l'attaque de Salvin, autant ne pas prendre le moindre risque, il décida de l'allonger dans le lit et de la laisser dormir.

\- Qu'est c'qui s'est passé ? Demanda t il a l'Archer.

\- Gregory est entré dans la chambre et a dit qu'il était temps ... Et Bucky, ton ami, n'a fait qu'une bouchée de nous ! J'ai pas eu le temps de réagir Cap' il… Ils sont encore dans la Tour ?

\- Jarvis ?

Mais toujours aucune réponse. Cela inquiéta fortement le célèbre Captain qui entreprit de partir à la recherche des "disparus". Il ne trouva ni la trace des deux "invités", ni même celle de Tony et il éprouva une grande crainte face à cette constatation. Il tenta d'appeler l'ascenseur, mais celui-ci restait fermé. Les portes des escaliers de secours ne s'ouvraient pas non plus, ils semblaient bel et bien enfermés dans la Tour !

Steve appela Tony, sans grand succès. Il remarqua ensuite la tablette tactile posée sur le fauteuil. Sur celle-ci, une femme présentait les informations en direct, et on pouvait voir des images de "personnages inquiétants" sui se trouvaient devant la tour Avengers. Le blond les reconnus tout de suite : Bucky et Gregory. Le soldat semblait parler à Tony, ou peut-être Grégory, qui n'avait pas l'air rassuré, reculant comme pour le fuir...

Donnant un coup dans la porte toujours fermée, il prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il était à la fois proche et en même temps si loin d'eux, comment faire pour les rejoindre ?

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent alors sur la baie vitrée...

* * *

Bucky haïssait Tony pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait pertinemment que le Soldat ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il n'était pas vraiment responsable, mais il avait pourtant dévoilé la vérité ; aussi horrible et injuste était-elle, il avait choisi de la raconté quand même, provoquant chez son frère une réaction plutôt violente et incontrôlable. Il ne semblait plus apte à réfléchir, s'éloignant brusquement de son allié.

Mais le Soldat ne l'abandonnerait pas ! Il ne le laisserait pas partir pour cette guerre sans lui !

\- Gregory, attends ! Arrête de reculer, Marmonna-t-il avec les sourcils froncé. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me fuir...

\- Tu as tué Pepper ? Marmonna le brun devant lui.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est Pepper ... J'ai tué énormément de monde !

Il secoua la tête, continuant de reculer, inconscient des dangers qui pouvaient se trouvaient sur son chemin. Bucky prenait toutes les précautions du monde pour s'approcher de lui aussi délicatement que possible, mais il lui suffisait de faire un pas pour que l'autre ne recule de deux, secouant toujours la tête.

\- Tu as tué la femme de ma vie...

Ces paroles plus que toutes celles qu'il aurait pu lui dire firent mal au Soldat. Certes, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul être existant dans la vie de son protégé, mais il avait cru ... Il avait sincèrement cru pouvoir lui faire oublier tous les autres...

\- Gregory, je t'en supplie ! Tu ne peux pas y aller seul ! Je ...

Mais il n'écoutait pas, continuant de le fuir en reculant tandis qu'il approchait. Il était décidait à s'en aller en courant, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit distrait par quelque chose tombant à quelques mètres de lui. Des débris de verre et puis... Steve ?! Bucky ne se laissa pas impressionner, n'hésitant pas à agripper le brun désorienté pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Je n'te lâcherais pas ! Promit-il.

Devant eux, Steve se relevait, prouvant qu'une chute dans le vide de plusieurs étages ne saurait avoir raison de lui. Un homme têtu tombant du ciel contrariait légèrement leurs plan d'origine et le ténébreux resta incertain quant à la meilleure façon d'agir : à l' origine, ils devaient aller s'occuper de Killian, mais tout changeait à une rapidité déconcertante et le blond se dressait devant eux, son bouclier ayant amorti sa chute près à être utilisé.

Il ne les laisserait pas partir, pas sans combattre et actuellement, le Soldat ne savait pas s'il était dans la capacité de gérer à la fois le héros devant lui et l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il allait devoir se décider : se rendre ou bien tenter une percée et prendre le risque de voir Gregory s'échapper. Il fallait qu'il trouve les mots pour le ramener à la raison !

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi ! Assure-t-il. N'oublie pas qui l'est ! Reprend toi : j'ai besoin de toi...

Le brun qui respirait fortement commença à se calmer petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit détendu entre ses mains. C'était normal qu'il perde pied : il avait perdu tout un tas de repère, changeant d'identité et se retrouvant avec pour seul allié le soldat de l'hiver. Son frère avait admis être responsable de la mort de Pepper Potts et le Soldat avait tiré la balle ...

\- Tu n'étais qu'une arme ! Tenta de se convaincre le brun. Rien qu'une arme qu'ils utilisaient à leur guise.

\- Bucky, Gregory ! Lâcha Steve, tentant d'attirer leur attention.

Le brun se laissa tomber à genou et le ténébreux décida de prendre le risque de porter toute son attention au Captain. Celui-ci comprit qu'il, se mettant en position défensive.

\- Laisse-nous partir. Tenta tout de même Bucky.

\- Il faudra me passer sur le corps.

Le Soldat n'hésita pas une seule seconde à bondir sur le blond, son poing métallique frappant de plein fouet le centre de bouclier qui vibra sous l'impact.

\- Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Lâcha Bucky avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

* * *

Gregory regardait le duel devant lui, les deux hommes paraient et échangeaient coup pour coup, tous deux entrainés à ce genre de chose. Le brun était fasciné, et trop occupé à admirer les deux combattants, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que quelqu'un s'approchait derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et fit face à son jumeau. Bucky l'avait assommé dans l'ascenseur, mais avait apparemment du faire les choses à moitié.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas partir, les autres ne devraient plus tarder, vous ne pourrez pas partir. Avertit-il.

Sa lèvre était fendue et quelques gouttes de sang glisseant le long de sa bouche. Gregory restait fasciné par cette petite goutte qui lui révélait quelque chose d'important, même si personne ne s'en rendait compte : Lui, ne l'avait pas.

\- J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre. Admit-il avec un sourire.

\- Parce que tu crois réellement pouvoir semer les Avengers ? A deux ?

\- Tu oublies que Bucky a été modifié génétiquement pour être l'égal de Captain et ... Moi ... De toi.

\- De quoi tu parles ?! Tu ne pourras rien faire !

Il décida de lui prouver le contraire, ses yeux brillant et faisant s'écarquiller ceux de son jumeau, il contracta les poings, faisant réagir les cellules dans son corps qui semblèrent s'illuminer sous sa peau, le "virus" répondant parfaitement à son appel.

\- Ils te l'ont injecté… Constata-t-il.

\- Oui. Moi, j'ai Extremis !

* * *

Steve n'arrivait pas à se donner à fond contre l'homme qu'il avait en face, n'osant pas le blesser ou lui infliger une quelconque blessure tandis que celui-ci se montrait rude avec lui, violant, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde. Son but était clairement de se débarrasser du blond tandis que le sien n'était que de le ralentir suffisamment longtemps.

Il se passait quelque chose avec Gregory. Le Captain fut distrait et son opposant n'hésita pas à en profiter, le faisant tomber au sol et le bloquant grâce à son bouclier, appuyant son genou dessus. Sachant que ses amis ne tarderaient pas à arriver, il se motiva intérieurement pour tenter de reprendre le dessus. Juste quelques secondes, le temps que les Avengers arrivent pour le soutenir ! Utilisant la force du désespoir, il réussit à projeter l'homme en le repoussant, le faisant tomber au sol. Il réussit ensuite à se remettre sur ses jambes, fonçant vers l'homme pour le percuter avec le symbole américain en vibranium.

Il décida de continuer sur la lancée, se disant que s'il arrivait à l'assommer, tout serait fini, que Gregory ne pourrait rien faire... Du moins, le pensait-il. L'homme qu'il pensait incapable de rivalisé avec eux, les Avengers, se présenta devant lui. C'était lui sans être lui, il avait des yeux incandescents et sa peau semblait "lumineuse". Le célèbre Captain America resta incertain devant Gregory, ne sachant quoi faire. Lui n'hésita pas, profitant de son incertitude pour lui donner un coup de poing. Ce fut violent, bien plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu...

Steve ne le laissa pas le frapper une seconde fois. Ce ne fut pas compliqué : même si l'homme était devenu puissant, il ne savait pas se battre au corps à corps comme lui, il réussit donc facilement à l'entravé, pressant son bras contre sa gorge en espérant le priver suffisamment longtemps d'oxygène pour lui faire perdre connaissance, il fut à la fois surpris et choqué de sentir la chaleur de son corps.

Un coup de feu fut tiré, il sentit une vive douleur dans son épaule, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant Gregory, jetant un regard a Bucky qui portait l'arme encore fumante.

\- Lâche le ou la prochaine ira dans ton crâne ! Menaça-t-il.

Le ferait-il vraiment ? Pourrait-il tirer sur lui ? Le tuer ? Steve était curieux de voir si c'était le cas, il lui lança un regard empli de défis, continuant de retenir Gregory. Bucky avait l'air déterminé, mais, il ne tira pas, son poing libre se serrant de plus en plus et sa main armée tremblant progressivement. Il ne tirerait pas, il ne semblait pas capable de le faire ! Il finit par abandonner son arme pour se précipiter vers eux.

Thor arriva enfin, atterrissant devant le ténébreux et le stoppant sans la moindre complication. Cela provoqua une réaction cher Gregory, Steve sentait la chaleur de son corps devenir de plus en plus intense jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne douloureuse pour le blond, progressivement et avec de plus en plus d'intensité jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus supportable. Le Dieu dût comprendre ce qui arrivait, il délaissa le Soldat pour venir jusqu'à eux au moment où le Captain lâchait le brun.

Les vêtements avaient brûlé, la blessure aurait été grave pour un être humain normalement constitué. Ce n'était pas bon du tout et ça, le meneur le savait parfaitement. Il se releva à temps pour voir que l'Ases avait saisi Gregory par le col de son T-shirt. Tout à coup, il le vit poser sa main sur le visage de Thor qui ne s'y attendait apparemment pas. Cela dut lui faire mal, plus que mal, il hurla de douleur ce qui n'était pas fréquent et relâcha l'homme en posant ses main sur ses yeux.

Gregory n'hésita pas une seule seconde, rejoignant Bucky pour l'aider à se relever, profitant de l'incapacité à réagir des Avengers pour s'enfuir.

C'était mauvais ! Très mauvais.

* * *

\- Ils se sont enfuis de la Tour. Annonça Killian à son interlocutrice.

\- J'ai vu ça. Admit-elle très amusée. C'est bien mieux pour nous : avec la protection des Avengers, jamais nous n'aurions pu les récupérer !

Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux en observant une fois encore les images de la fuite "spectaculaire" retranscrite à travers le monde. L'évolution d'Extremis dans le corps de Stark était étonnante, il le savait, il l'avait toujours su, mais cela confirmait ses pensées. Le problème, c'était de trouver un moyen de le capturer et la tâche n'allait sûrement pas être simple, au contraire : ces deux hommes étaient sans doute prêt à tout pour arriver à leurs fins.

Sur l'écran, son interlocutrice abordait un sourire ironique. Ne l'avait-elle pas prévenu qu'il fallait gérer ses "cobayes" ? Lui avait trouvé trop tentant de jouer avec cet être, mais il n'avait pas écouté et s'en mordait les doigts maintenant : Salvin était mort et leurs deux plus important cobayes étaient en fuite. Dire qu'ils pensaient ne jamais pouvoir les récupérer tandis qu'ils trouvaient refuge dans la tour des Avengers.

Si seulement le Shield avait su les convaincre de les leurs remettre, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin d'attendre : leurs agents infiltrés auraient fait le reste. Ils avaient eux-mêmes quittés leur cocon hyper sécurisé. Pour se venger.

\- Ils vont venir vous chercher. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je les attends de pied ferme. Assura Killian. Ils ne m'échapperont pas !

Le blond se leva pour se tourner vers la baie vitrée, se demandant combien de temps les deux hommes mettraient à arriver jusqu'à eux. Il faudrait au génie quelques heures pour élaborer un plan, mais il devait se douter qu'ils étaient préparés... Peut-être attendraient-ils une autre occasion pour tenter de le tuer ?

\- Vous êtes sûr d'être suffisamment près pour les affronter tous les deux ? Ils ne sont pas "normaux"...

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que moi aussi, j'ai Extrémis qui coule dans mes veines ?

Et il avait un nombre suffisant de soldats pour les ralentir, il faudrait alors d'abord que les deux hommes traversent son armée de mercenaires. Ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir indemne, il n'aurait plus qu'à les finir et à récupérer des échantillons de leurs sangs avant de laisser Hydra s'occuper de leurs "rééducations".

Winter Soldier avait une forme dérivé du Sérum dans son sang, une version alternative fournie par Howard Stark sans son consentement, peut-être pas aussi efficace que ce qui coulait dans le sang de Steve Rogers, mais quelque chose de très intéressant. Quant à "Stark", il était le premier cobaye à s'accommoder aussi facilement d'Extremis, peut être que son sang possédait une particularité lui permettant de répondre positivement à tout ça ?

\- Ho, est ce que nous pourrions récupérer l'Autre ? Demanda-t-il à la femme. J'aimerais vérifier une de mes théories.

\- Je ne peux qu'acquiescer à votre requête. Décida-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation. Il me semble que nous ne possédons plus de contrôle sur lui... Je pense qu'il a été compromis dans cette mission, il est "inutile"...

\- Alors trouvons un moyen de le récupérer. Sourit satisfait Killian.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Ouais, vous êtes gâter cette semaine : trois chapitre ! Faut en profité : la semaine prochaine, y aura peut être qu'un seul chapitre ! Alors bisous les p'tits loups !


End file.
